Diclonius Naruto
by The Dark Angel Michael
Summary: Social outcast, Demon host, soul survivor of a forgotten race. those were a few ways to discribe Naruto. what was he to do when his village lables him a monster. his answer, become what they fear. Evil Narutox Female Shukaku
1. Chapter 1

AN: Yo, It's Michael again. This is my new story **Diclonius Naruto.** This is my first attempt at a story like this so you'll have to have a little patience with me so I can get it down. Thanks. also, this will be a slight crossover. No characters will be taken from the other anime but the powers will be.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Elfen Lied.

"Please," she pleaded, "He needs one of us."

"I know." He replied. It was beyond painful for him to say it but he had no choice. It was him or hundreds. It wasn't a choice to him. It was just what he would do. "I have no choice. Nobody else knows how to complete the seal and even if they did they wouldn't know how to apply the Safety seal."

"Still!" Kushina yelled as she cradled her now crying son. "He needs one of to help him understand what he is, to teach him."

"I know." Minato said quietly. He slid into the hospital bed, next to his wife. His heart clenched at the though. She was dying. An hour, maybe two, was all she had left. "Even if I lived I don't know how to help him learn to control his powers. You're the only one that could help him with that. I can't even see your vectors." He reminded her. She let out a strained sob as she nodded her head. "You know that he'll do fine. He's our son."

"Sarutobi will look after him, right?" Minato nodded. "G-good." She muttered. Tears still trailed down her cheeks. As she looked to her husband. "I love you."

"I love you too. I always will." He said as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to him. She nuzzled her head against his neck. They were like that when Sarutobi walked into the room. He smiled sadly at the family. The youngest of the family was the one that would suffer most though. Sarutobi knew that he would only be able to ease the pain so much. Losing your family before you even knew them and not being able to learn about them.

"Yondaime-sama." He said. He really didn't want to interrupt the last moment that the family would spend together but the Kyuubi was nearly at their gate.

"Jiji." Minato responded. His gaze never leaving his family.

"Kyuubi's nearing the gates again. Gamabunta and Jiraiya can only keep it busy for so long." The aged man said, his gaze lowering to the ground. "We need you to stop It." he said as guilt began to swell inside of him. He was asking the man to die and everyone knew it.

Minato sucked in air, trying to fill his lungs. He wanted to preserve the moment with his family but his time was limited. He ran his hand over his wife's shoulder and through her hair. He stopped at a small horn that protruded from her skull. He loved how sensitive they were but at the moment he just felt remorse. "It's time." He whispered into Kushina's ear.

"Kiss me." he felt himself pulled down till his lips met hers. He would have done it without struggle so there was really no need for her to pull him down. He understood why she was pulling him down though. She didn't want him to leave.

"I'll find you in the next life. I don't care how long it takes." He told her as he picked up Naruto. "I swear it."

There was a golden flash of light in the room. When it faded the only two in the room were Sarutobi and her. "You'll help him right. Naruto… he'll be all alone. The last of his kind and an orphan." She looked up, her green eyes meeting the pale eyes of Sarutobi. "Please say you'll be there for him."

Sarutobi bowed his head as he spoke, his solemn tone portraying the sincerity of his words. "I will be there for him for as long as he wants me there. I'll help him no matter what he asks."

**(On Gamabunta)**

"How much longer can we hold off?" Jiraiya asked as he landed back on Bunta's head.

"**Any other of the beasts and we could have beaten it without sacrifice. Against Kyuubi… I'm surprised we've lasted this long."** Bunta responded, the despair obvious in his booming voice. **"We can only pray that Minato gets here soon."**

Kyuubi dashed toward hole that I'd made in the village wall. Its first attack had been without warning and without remorse. It had demolished the east wall by the time the ninja had started their counter attack. Rubble was scattered over the east side of the village. Homes and shops were destroyed. Civilian and ninja alike were buried under the fallen wall. Jiraiya and Gamabunta had managed to knock the beast back. While it was only for a short time, it was enough to rest and call for their Hokage.

"It doesn't matter how long it takes. we'll hold it off until he gets here." Jiraiya said as he started into his next jutsu. They needed to be ready for Kyuubi and it was getting closer and closer.

"how does ten more minutes sound." Minato asked as he appeared next to his sensei, a yellow streak in the air behind him. "I need ten minutes to set up the safety seal and sign the contrack for Konoha." He explained

"**Ten minutes,"** Bunta repeated. **"I can garuentee five. Everything beyond that is chance."**

"I'm sorry. He's right though. We were barely able to knock it back. The only reason we were even able to do that was because we surprised it. it knows that were here now and it isn't going to be holding anything back." Jiraiya told him. "it'll take a few more minutes for it to get back within attacking range. If you want any extra time then I'd start now."

Minato looked down to his son. "it's your big moment… Naruto."

Jiariya smiled at the name. "you really liked that book didn't you." Minato nodded. 'The Gutsy Ninja.' Jiraiya thought to himself. "He'll bring a revolution to the world."

"I know he will." Minato said as he turned away from his sensei. "Its time Jiraiya-sensei. Hold Kyuubi off as best you can, just don't get yourself killed." He smiled as widely as he could as he jumped off the toad boss.

Jiraiya watched as his pupli dissapeared into the woods below. "You heard him Bunta!" he yelled as he turned back to the Kyuubi. He could hear the adreniline pumping in his ears as he restarted his jutsu. "Its time!" Bunta hopped into the air.

"**Suiton: Teppōdama no Jutsu(Water Release: Bullet Technique)!" **Bunta yelled as he released several bullets of water out of his mouth. Every shot landed on the groung in front of the kyuubi, wetting the ground.

"**Doton: Yomi Numa(Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)!" **Jiraiya called out. It was hard to create a large swamp on perfectly dry ground. Bunta had done his part of their attack now it was his turn. The wet area in Kyuubi's path turned to swampland. It wasn't deep enough to kill the beast but it would do it's job. Kyuubi ran toward the swamp, not trying to alter it's corse in the slightest. It howled as It got closer. The effect was instant. Kyuubi's massive paws landed in the swamp. It crashed to the ground as it's paws sliped from undernithe it.

Jiraiya let a strained smile grace his lips. He wasn't happy in the least right now but he had managed to knock down the strongest of the Bijuu. Had it been any other occasion he would have been grinning like a madman.

"**Now Jiraiya!"** Bunta yelled as he began to gather his Chakra again. **"Katon: Gamayu Endan(Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet)! **Jiraiya and Bunta yelled at the same time. Bunta shot a stream of oil out of its mouth. Jiraiya shot his flame down toward the stream of oil, igniting it instantly. The fire raced toward Kyuubi. They both knew that it wouldn't burn the Kyuubi but it would stall it from the sheer force of the attack.

Kyuubi howled in rage as the flame hit it. one of the nine tails flailed forward almost as if it was extending toward Bunta. the Toad boss tried to jump away from the attack. The tip of the tail grazed Bunta's left eye. **"Damnit!" **the Toad yelled as he landded **"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu(Water Release: Water Dragon Technique)!" ** He spat the large bullet of water toward the fox. It took the form of a dragon within seconds.

A burst of flame errupted from the foxes mouth, engulfing the water dragon as it raced toward Bunta. **"Doton: Doryūheki(Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)!" **Jiraiya shouted from atop Bunta's head. He slammed his hands onto the top of Bunta's head. A large wall of earth burst from the ground. The fire slammed into the wall protecting them from the flame. Within ten seconds the wall was destroyed as the fox crashed through it.

Bunta pulled out his giant sword instantly, trying to fend off the fox. It looked as if Kyuubi grinned at the action. Its claws swiped sword to the side as another tail came down, knocking Bunta backwards.

**(With Minato)**

Minato went through hand signs furiusly. Each one done with practiced ease. He needed to hurry. The faster he finished the sealing the sooner that everyone was out of danger.

"**Damnit!" **he heard Bunta curse. It echoed over the battle field. He wanted to charge in there and defend his friend and sensei but he knew that the best thing he could do was finish the sealing. It would only waste time to stop.

"**Hakke no Fūin Shiki" ** Minato said as he touched Naruto's stomach. The safety seal formed around his navel. 'there we go. Only one thing left now.' He thought as he turned around. 'Snake - Boar - Ram - Rabbit - Dog - Rat - Bird - Horse – Snake.' He claped his hands together to finish the seal **"Shiki Fūjin**!**"**

"_hohohohohohohohohohohoh."_ It sent a chill down his spine as he heard it. the ghostly figure formed infront of him. a white cloak covering his greyish skin. He spoke, the knife in his mouth showing no signs of falling. _"Why have I been summoned to this world?"_ It questioned as it looked down at Minato. _"What task have I been called for?"_

Minato could feel the air around him cooling rapidly. The very presence of the Shinigami brought an unearthly cold upon the field. "K-Kyuubi." Minato forced out. He needed to seal the Kyuubi. He couldn't lose his nerve now. "I need to seal the Kyuubi. No human method is capable of doing so. I ask for aid in this task."

An evil smile formed on the death gods lips. _"The price for my aid is the soul of the summoner. You must understand and accept that if you wish for my help. Do you, Minato Namikaze, accept that price?"_Minato nodded slowly. He didn't want to condem himself to death but it was him or everyone. His morals made the choice for him. _"Say the words, Human!"_

"I accept the price of your aid." Minato said his voice unwavering. He closed his eyes as the Shinigami laughed again. It was a horrible noise. It made his skin crawl as it continued, growing deeper as it slowed. Opening his eyes slowly he looked up to the god. A glowing blue hand saw extending from its chest. It looked almost as if it was made from pure Chakra. Slowly it's jaw lowered, letting the blade fall. It cut through the line that connected the chakra hand to the Shinigami's chest. The hand reconnected itself to Naruto's stomach.

"_**This is where you will have the beast sealed, correct?"**_

"Correct." Minato answered. Without another word, the hand launched itself to the battlefield. It destroyed everything in its way, litteraly incinerating anything in front of it. "Go." Minato said silently. It picked up speed as it reached out for the Kyuubi. "GO!" Minato yelled. He could hear the pulse of the arm in his head. It was antagonising and alone. He couldn't hear anything else. "GOOOO!!!!" He screamed. His head was on fire, the pulse of the arm was beating in time with the waves of pain. His grabbed the sides of his head. Letting the pain take him into darkness.

The hand reached out for the Kyuubi. When it connected to the beast it didn't catch it. the hand simply sunk into it. Kyuubi howled out when it started to pull on it. the power was slowly leaving the beast as the hand re-emerged from its chest. The blue hand held onto the red soul. _**"Powerful beasti, aren't you."**_ The Shinigami laughed. He reached down, touching Naruto's stomach as he spoke _**"**__**Fūin(Seal)."**_

The arm rocketed back. It tore the blood red soul of the Kyuubi from its shell as it went. There wasn't a cry of pain or even a simple acton. Kyuubi's body just turned to dust. It flew freely in the wind, dissapearing as it went. The Shinigami looked down to Naruto's sleeping form. A spiral formed on his stomach. He looked over the boy quickly, making sure the seal would hold. His work came at a heavy price and he would make sure that it worked.

He noticed the two small horns the extened from the boys head. _"Diclonius?"_ he said aloud, _"I thought they were extinct."_ The god closed his eyes for a moment. he focused his energy to them as he re-opened them. _"Ten vectors. I'm surprised that there develpoded already." _ He said to himself as he looked at the boy. He could feel the odd energy the boy was emmiting. It was a mix of rage and hatred. The Shinigami could only guess that it as the Kyuubi.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm back already. Again this is my first evil Naruto story so I'm throwing ideas back and forth with my friends. Nothing is permanent and I'm really trying to nail the 'evil but caring' Naruto. When I say caring I mean that he will be caring to the people he loves and… well, nobody else.

**Important: Some people may not have watched Elfen Lied so I'm going to explain it a little. Diclonius have things called vectors. A vector is an arm type appendage that extends from the Diclonius back. The arm is invisible and each Diclonius has a different number of them. Naruto has ten. Each Diclonius has a different range that their vectors can extend. While the vector has an arm type build it is not bound by physical limitations. Naruto can extend his vectors fifteen meters. Diclonius also have two small horns on their head. They are directly related to the Diclonius control over their vectors. If the horns are damaged the control over the vectors will suffer. If the horns are destroyed or lost then the Diclonius will fall into a permanent coma.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Elfen Lied.

It was quiet. The way a hidden village was during times of peace. The leaves blew freely over the unmarred landscape. The Kyuubi's attack had devastated the village and it had taken years for it to rebuild itself. But as the reinstated Hokage had said, 'the will of fire will continue on. Generation to generation, Konoha will never fall.' Many cheered when he'd given that speech. It was in dedication of the new east wall. It had been the most difficult part of reconstruction.

It had taken nearly eight years for it to be completed. Naruto now eight years old, smiled and cheered on the old man. He yelled and jumped, doing his best to throw all his excitement into his movements. It really was a marvelous day.

Konoha was back. It would still take time to retake its place as the most powerful of the hidden villages but no one doubted that they were on the right path.

"Okay! Who can tell me about the Yondaime Hokage?" Iruka asked. His class was relatively small but it was only the third year that the academy had been opened. The clan heads had enrolled their children without a thought. The heirs were required to be ninja by their families and if the academy was open then they were going. There were several civilian students their too. Not as many as the heirs but they were the ones that Iruka was worried about. Naruto Uzumaki was the one he was most worried about.

Sakura Haruno was the one who raised her hand first. She was the other civilian that Iruka was looking at. She was the first in her family to ever be a ninja and she was only interested in Sasuke. She didn't seem to care about anything other than gaining his attention. "The Yondaime was considered to be one of the greatest ninja of all time. He was chosen to be the fourth Hokage after the War with Iwa. He was chosen due to his ability to defeat entire platoons of Iwa ninja with his Hiraishin no Jutsu."

It was a short description that covered the most basic aspects of the Yondaime's legacy. He was one of the loyalist ninja that Konoha had ever seen. He'd been trained by two of the three Sannin, Jiraiya being his primary sensei. Tsunade had shown beaten Chakra control into him while Jiraiya had pushed his limits. Teaching him jutsu that were considered to be some of the most powerful that had ever existed.

"Correct. Good job Sakura." Iruka looked at her with a small smile. He knew that Sakura would know the answer. Despite being a civilian she knew her stuff. "Alright tomorrow is the genin exam for the upperclassman. Normally you would all have the day off so that we could use the entire academy for the test. Tomorrow, though, I want you all to come in. you'll get to see what happens during the test and you'll see what it takes to become a ninja of Konoha."

He set the schedule he'd been reading on the desk. "Iruka-sensei?"

"What is it Kiba?" Iruka asked as he looked back to the class. Kiba was one of the few clan heirs that wasn't near the top of the class. He was back with Naruto and Shikamaru. Iruka didn't mind Shikamaru being near the back of the class. He understood that it was the Nara way. From what he'd learned about their families Shikaku, Shikamaru's father, was just as lazy as his son.

Kiba moved in his seat, unable to stay still. "I can't come tomorrow. My kaa-san is bringing me to our family kennel to choose a partner."

"That's fine Kiba. Good luck too." he said as he pulled out an attendance sheet and mark the Kiba off the list. "Okay, with that out of the way. I'll see you all tomorrow. Meet here at nine for the beginning of the exam." He said, dismissing them. They all disappeared from the classroom. He smirked at their speed. "Wish they'd move that fast on the obstacle course." He said to himself.

"Tension builds as the end of the day nears. When you say they can leave it snaps like a spring and they shoot off."

Iruka sighed as he turned back to the seats. "That tends to be the case. Why aren't you gone though?" He asked.

"No reason." Naruto answered. "I've got nothing to do at home and I still can't enter the ninja section of the library so my schedule is pretty much empty for the rest of the day." He leaned back in his seat. He didn't even want to be in the academy right now but it was a way to pass time. 'Four years.' He said to himself. Four years and he would be a ninja of the village. He wouldn't have to hide when someone passed the training grounds or sneak around the library.

Iruka nodded to himself. Part of him was laughing at the situation. Naruto was complaining about having nothing to do and Iruka wished he had nothing to do. Tests, finals, and the genin exams were on his to-do list. He looked at Naruto for a second. "Hey Naruto, I've got something for you to do, come here." Iruka called. Naruto shrugged as he walked down to his sensei.

"What is it Iruka-sensei." Naruto asked. A smile appearing on his face.

Iruka handed him a set of scrolls. "These are for the Hokage. It'd help me out tremendously if you'd bring them to him for me."

Naruto grabbed the papers from him. "Thanks Iruka-sensei!" he yelled as he turned to the door.

"Don't look at them either Naruto. There for the Hokage." Iruka told him as he left the class room.

Naruto waited untill he was out of earshot before he responded. "Yeah, yeah." He muttered as he undid the tie that was around the scrolls. There were four in all, he noted. He exited the academy before he opened the first. He knew that Iruka was busy. The genin exams were tomorrow and all the senseis in the academy met for last minute preparation the day before. Not only that but he also had the final tests to grade. They weren't that hard but he knew he failed. He'd pass regardless. It'd be at the bottom of the class, but he'd pass.

"Ooo." He said as he read. Apparently the Chunin exams were coming up in Suna. He moved to the next scroll. There wasn't going to be any ninja joining. He frowned at that. Why wasn't there going to be any joining. If they were joining then he would be able to join the group going to be a spectator. He'd be hard pressed to convince the Hokage to let him but the man was a sucker. With enough prodding, Naruto could get anything and he really wanted to watch the Chunin exams. There was so much that he'd be able to learn just from watching them examinees fight.

He didn't care very much about the exam itself. They could all die during the finals and he would laugh it off. All he cared about is what he would learn from watching them fight. It would be amazing. He didn't really care about affinity. From what he'd read everyone had an affinity but you could learn them all. The only reason that nobody tried was because of the time it took to master each element.

He didn't care about time. It could take him a century for all he cared. He had the time.

"Why are you here?" the secretary asked as Naruto walked in. "You were told the last time you came. We don't want you here corrupting our Hokage." Naruto smiled widely at her as he approached the desk. A lot of the people in Tower didn't like him. That was a given in Konoha. Everyone disliked him and everyone treated him like shit. It was just how things were.

"Iruka-sensei wanted me to bring these to Jiji!" he said, showing the four scrolls. He'd retied the string that had held the scrolls together. "I'm not supposed to give them to anyone else but the Hokage." Naruto lied. She would throw him out of the building right then if he didn't have too.

She glared at him. Even if she hated it, she had to do her job. "Fine." She forced out. She reached over to the intercom. "Hokage-sama," she said. All the anger was gone from her voice. Right now she was just the sweet and humble secretary. "Uzumaki Naruto is here to see you sir." She waited a moment for a response. "Yes, sir. No, he says he has scrolls from, Iruka the academy instructor." There was another pause. "Yes sir. I'll send him right in." she flipped of the intercom. "You can see him, now, Demon." She spat.

"Thanks!" he said as he passed the desk. His grin changed when he was out of sight. His canines extended and his eyes glowed red. "Just wait bitch." He said quietly, the malice in his voice was plain. Fortunately, for him, nobody was listening. He walked along the short corridors of the Hokage tower. He'd memorized them a long time ago. He'd found it necessary to memorize the halls. It made sneaking in and out easier.

"Jiji!" Naruto said as he walked into the office. The door was huge, but he didn't really need to open it.

"Naruto. It's good to see you." Sarutobi said. "Iruka gave you something for me?" He got up, moving around his desk, so he could greet the boy.

Naruto handed the scrolls to the Hokage. "Right here. Iruka said not to look at them." Sarutobi took the scrolls. "What are they for?" Naruto asked. He already knew what they were for… well two of them. He didn't really care what the other ones were about.

Sarutobi smiled at him. "It's just about the upcoming Chunin exams. Nothing important."

"Do we have anyone participating from Konoha?" Naruto asked. Yet again, he knew the answer. He feigned ignorance though. He wasn't supposed to know anything about the exams. Only the senseis were allowed to know until the exams began. He was supposed to be the good, eccentric Naruto. That's how everyone saw him. That's how he wanted everyone to see him. There were times when he would let his guard down and went off on somebody. Nobody ever found out about it though. Those who did never got the chance to tell.

"No, Naruto. Not this year. None of the Jonin senseis believe that their teams are ready." Sarutobi answered. Naruto already knew he was lying. He'd seen the teams from this year. They were capable of going against a Jonin and standing a chance. They wouldn't win against a small team but they were more than ready for chunin. The alliance with Suna was slowly falling apart. The Yondaime Kazekage was becoming less trusting. Even the trade deals were steadily failing.

"Really. That's a shame." Naruto said. He lowered his voice a little. It was a little closer to his normal tone but he needed the loudness to complete his image.

"So, Naruto." Sarutobi started. He wanted to take the subject off the exams. "How was your first year at the academy?"

Naruto practically glowed when he asked. "It's great. Well, not great but I'm passing. They're trying to teach us to how to mold Chakra but I'm not really getting it. I can feel the Chakra flowing but I can't figure out how to access it." Naruto said. That was the truth. Iruka actually tried to teach him how to do things. While his teaching wasn't the best he got, it was more than he could say about most.

"It takes time to learn these things, Naruto. Even I had trouble when I started." He said, trying to cheer the boy up.

Naruto's smile returned just as quickly as it left letting the man know that he'd succeeded. "Really!" Sarutobi nodded. Learning to mold chakra was the hardest part of the academy for him. Once he'd learned how to do that, everything else came naturally. "Wow. Well at least I have these." Naruto said as he poked the small horns on his head. He watched his vectors flow around the room. When he didn't control them they just waved around. As long as he didn't make them physical they would just shift through people that ran into them.

"Can you control you… ability yet." Sarutobi asked.

Naruto, thinking quickly, answered. "I can see them now, before I could only notice the outline. When I'm not paying attention they stay intangible and I'm working on making them physical. It's hard though." He loved acting; it was one of his favorite skills. While he wasn't as good at it as he would have liked, he could lie to anyone. He'd been able to control his vectors like they were his own arms. All ten of them were as strong as a giant and were as hard as diamond when he made them physical. He was disappointed in his range though. He was only able to extend them fifteen meters. While it was a pretty good he wanted it to be farther. He wanted to be able to attack from the other side of a battlefield. 90 meters was what he wanted. With fifteen meters he could wrap his vectors around himself and create an impenetrable shield. He couldn't attack while it was around him but he couldn't be hit either. The best part was that nobody could even see his vectors. "As soon as I'm able to make them physical I'm going to start trying to control them."

Sarutobi listened happily. Uzumaki Kushina had been a living nightmare to her enemies. If Naruto turned out anything like her then he would be one of the best that Konoha had ever seen. "Good. He walked back to his desk." He opened the top drawer. "Naruto, I want you to have this." He pulled out a book. It wasn't anything special. A basic chakra control book. Tips, exercises, the general aspects of learning to control and build ones chakra reserves. "Helping control your chakra might help control your bloodline."

"You haven't called it a bloodline in years, Jiji. I thought you said it wasn't." Naruto said. He wanted to pull the book to him but instead he had to get up to take the book from the Hokage. He hated physical work. He'd grown used to using his vectors for simple tasks and… everything else. His apartment was only fifteen by twenty feet. His vectors could reach everything inside it.

Sarutobi nodded. "It's not a bloodline." He sighed. He'd been waiting for the right time to tell Naruto. Now that he was learning to control his power then there was no need to hide it any longer. "Naruto. You're not human." Sarutobi said simply.

'I already know that.' Naruto thought

"Up until the second great ninja war there was a race of fighters that were considered to be invincible. I call them fighters because they weren't ninja. They didn't use jutsu or weapons. They were called the Diclonius. Humans feared them and during the war, in secret, the hidden village would hunt them. sheer numbers were used to overwhelm their strength. After the war ended, the hunts stopped. Most of the Diclonius were gone. Those that were left went into hiding. It pains me to say this but from the most recent of searches, you are the last of your kind. What you have isn't a bloodline, it's what you are."

Naruto let pain flash across his face. It wasn't pain over this knowledge. He'd gotten over that pain a long time ago. This was a different pain. HUMANS HAD HUNTED HIS RACE. This was something he'd never learned in his late night journeys to library. Even the Hokage's tower had nothing about this. "Is… is this why they all hate me?" Naruto asked. A childlike fear in his voice. People hated the Kyuubi. He knew that. It was hard not too when you had the beast telling you to kill everyone. Naruto ignored it and eventually the Kyuubi went into silence. It would still talk just not nearly as much as it used to.

"No. no its not. The village is Ignorant Naruto, they simply don't understand you. Give them time and they'll come around." Sarutobi told him, "Besides, not everybody hates you. There will always be people there for you."

'Liar." Naruto thought. 'Stupid old man, can't even tell me I've got a demon in me.' Naruto looked down, pain still etched into his features. "Thanks Jiji. Do you need anything else or could I go. I kinda feel like being alone right now."

"That's fine Naruto. I'll see you later. Remember that you're welcome here whenever you want to show up." Sarutobi said as Naruto go up to leave.

"Thanks, Jiji."

'Humans hunted my kind.' Naruto thought to himself. Walked slowly out of the tower. 'They hunted them down like animal just because they were strong.' Naruto was trembling; he needed to get rid of this stress. He walked down the street, trying to contain his killer intent. He knew what would happen in he let it flow freely. People would be running around screaming about how the Kyuubi was getting free.

'Perfect.' He though. Someone was following him. They weren't hiding themselves very well so it meant that they either weren't very good or they were underestimating him. He walked on slowly changing his path. Whoever was after him was unfortunate. They'd chosen a bad time to piss him off. He entered training ground eight. The team that used it was on a mission right now. They wouldn't be back for another week or so.

"Academy students aren't allowed to use the training grounds." A ninja appeared behind Naruto.

Naruto smirked as he wrapped his vectors around the ninja, not yet making them physical. He didn't want to kill this man. Not yet anyway. "I-I-I was just l-looking around." Naruto said immediately, trying to hold back a laugh at his voice.

"I don't care what you were doing." The ninja spat. "Academy students aren't allowed on the training grounds, those who disobey the rules will be punished!" he shot his hand into his weapon pouch. Attempting to grab a kunai and take out the Demon.

"You plan to use such a small offense as an excuse to kill me." Naruto said. His voice was deeper than an eight year olds should be. Naruto smirked as he made his vectors physical.

The ninja tried to pull his hand out of this weapon pouch, he couldn't though. He felt as though he was being held down. "What the hell have you done to me Demon?" he demanded. He started to struggle against the invisible restraints.

Naruto turned to the ninja. "You know saying stuff like that is a violation of the thirds law. You could be executed if someone finds out. It won't matter. Nobody will find out." Naruto walked closer to the ninja. "Nobody will even find your body." He laughed as a loud crack broke the silence that had previously been there. 'Humans… hunted my race. They murdered my race. Now it's my turn.'


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Booyah! We've got it. By 'we' I mean my friends and me finally have a general plot line down for this story. We usually start a story and build a plot later. It's weird method but it works. So there ya go. This story's got a plot now. Yah!

**Review answer-**

'Some Reader'- Yes I know that female Diclonius are the ones that have vectors but I needed a power for Naruto and I was shuffling through different powers and I remembered Elfen Lied. So yes Naruto shouldn't have vectors but in this fic he does. Also no, his vectors do not impregnate people they simply flow threw them. Also, no, I love Ramen and I like the Ramen people. They get to live. And I'm not sure about Haku. I don't really need to answer about Kyuubi because you'll see in this chapter but the Kyuubi will be a key aspect later on in the story, when the Chunin exams come around. As for Hinata… it's undecided. She'll most likely live though. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Elfen lied

Life in Konoha was peaceful. There were deaths and funerals to interrupt daily life but they were expected in a hidden village. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, dealt with the small problems that the village faced. The problems with Suna became public knowledge but it was also announced that the two villages were in negotiations.

Two of the larger problems that the village had to deal with were the number of disappearances and the Uchiha massacre. In the past three years, there had been over thirty four disappearances. Ninja and villagers alike went missing. There wasn't a pattern that could be found. Konoha hadn't seen something like it since Orochimaru and his experiments. The only difference was that there was nothing special about the people that disappeared. No bodies were found either. Every now and then there would be a large amount of blood found on a training ground or in alleyway. Because of these finds it was declared that those missing were most likely dead. It didn't stop the search though.

The Uchiha massacre was also a major blow to the village. Every Uchiha was killed, except for Sasuke Uchiha, by the Itachi Uchiha. It took nearly four months to re-establish a police force that was even close to as capable as the last.

"Genin exams are tomorrow."

Sarutobi nodded. "Yes. I've already assigned each team a sensei. We just need to know which students will be place on which teams."

Iruka handed him a sheet. "These are the best choices for teams based on each student's grades and abilities." Iruka said. He'd been doing specific tests during the last few months. Each one was to determine traits that could be useful for certain teams. "If the Heirs to the Ino-Shika-Cho team all pass, then it would be best to put them together. Then there's Kiba, Hinata and Shino. The only real fighter on that team is Kiba. Hinata could be because of her Jūken style but her personality doesn't agree with it. Together the three would make a proficient tracking team."

"What about the Uchiha?"

"Inu-san." Iruka addressed him. While he was a retired Anbu, he was still in uniform. "Uchiha Sasuke would be placed with the Kunoichi of the year because he is currently the rookie of the year. The third member would be the one currently in the back of the class. That would make his teammates Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno."

Sarutobi looked over the team lists that Iruka gave him. "What if members of these teams fail the exams?" he asked.

"If one should fail then we would place someone from another class that fits the needs of the team. Umm." He went down the list of students from a different class. "If Hinata fails the exam then Tokiko Shinyo would replace her on the team. If she failed then it would be someone else. The list goes on. If by some chance all the replacements failed then we would reevaluate the teams and give them a different purpose. Such as combat or sabotage."

The Hokage nodded. He would have done the same. One thing bothered him though. He quickly read the scores of the last test. "Naruto still can't create a functioning bunshin. Is he doing it correctly?" he asked. He knew Naruto could channel his Chakra. It had taken him a little longer to figure it out but he'd managed to do it.

Iruka nodded. "He's got the hand signs and the chakra flow. His control is horrible though. Some of the clones have too much chakra and some have too little. Rarely will he get one that works and when he does it's incapable of doing anything but standing there."

There were more factors to consider and Sarutobi knew it. He'd given Naruto several different training exercises that helped control. Tree climbing, water walking. He knew that Naruto must have at least tried them. There was also the Kyuubi. "If his control is suffering then there is the possibility that his chakra reserves are growing too quickly because his seal is constantly draining Kyuubi's Chakra into him. If he doesn't practice the control exercises enough then it'll get worse and worse." He said.

"We do the leaf balancing exercise for at least a half an hour a day." Iruka said.

Kakashi sighed behind his mask. He knew today was going to be exhausting. He'd woken up early to meet the Hokage, which alone told him that the day was going to be stressful. It hadn't been horrible, no, but he'd had to sit with the Hokage through a rather long council meeting on whether to let 'the demon' actually graduate. It'd ended with Sarutobi losing his patience and explaining to the council exactly where there power lied. Kakashi had to admit. It as amusing to see the council flinch back like they had.

His hand slowly drifted to his weapons pouch. He knew he'd get into some form of trouble for pulling out his book but at this point. He simply didn't have it in him to care, he was board. All the talk of teams and Chakra exercises was making it worse too. He was an elite Jonin, an Anbu captain. He knew everything that he needed to know about chakra and chakra control.

"Kakashi?" he heard the Hokage call his name. "You're going to be given Sasuke's team. With your experience using the Sharingan, you'll be able to help Sasuke with his should he gain it. Naruto as well. I have no doubt that he will pass and I would prefer that he is up to standard. Since he will be on your team I'll ask you to pay close attention to his progress."

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama. I don't play favorites." Kakashi stated. "I will work on each member of my team. Should Naruto fall behind then I will help him catch up to his teammates." Sarutobi smiled. Kakashi was going to help Naruto. He'd said it in an odd way but the message was still there. "Besides," Kakashi continued, "even if they pass the academies test it doesn't mean that they'll pass mine."

**(Kumo)**

"Remind me again, why I allowed this." Naruto asked as he walked out of the sewer. He'd been in Kumo for a little over a week now. He'd come here looking for one thing and he'd found two of it. What angered him was that it was his job to find out which one he was after. It had taken him a few days but he'd found the container of Nibi no Nekomata. Her container was a Jonin from Kumo named Nii Yugito. She'd been strong. Stronger than her team anyway. Not that anyone would know. He'd made sure that even their ashes were gone. Without a body or some witness to say that they were dead, all three would be marked missing-nin.

'**I said I'd teach you a Taijutsu style that would fit you perfectly.' **Kyuubi replied instantly.

'_**Besides. You're going to be even stronger now. You're Chakra plus Kyu's and my own. Your reserves will be virtually limitless.'**_ Nibi said. Her voice calmed Naruto almost like a mother's would. He definitely needed that right now. He'd never felt as much pain as he had during the sealing process. He simply didn't know how a person could survive that much pain. He had though. And now he had satisfied Kyuubi.

It had been his understanding that Kyuubi was a mindless beast that only had thoughts of destruction and chaos. Naruto hadn't minded that. It made sense to him, the urge to destroy. He had it too and he often acted on it. It wasn't untill he was ten did he learn of the reason for Kyuubi's hatred. Nibi was his partner, his mate. Kumo had attacked their den. Nibi had been sealed before Kyuubi had recovered from the surprise. He shook off the pain of their attacks and charged them. Destroying everything and everyone in his path. Kumo lead him to Konoha, end of story.

Naruto didn't understand the human want for power. To him it seemed like an obsession. Even when they were considered the strongest, they still craved more. Now he understood pride, he wouldn't let anyone say they were better than him unless they were. The academy was an exception of course. He couldn't let people know he was powerful. They would try to use him then.

He seemed to glide across the ground. To anyone that was looking, that's what they would have seen. His vectors acted like legs when he wanted them too. They didn't tire and he so he could keep moving without break.

'You're with Nibi again Kyu. Do I get a thank you or not?" he asked childishly. He wanted to tease Kyuubi for his actions around Nibi. He could hear them in the back of his mind. They were rolling around, playfully growling at each other. He was honestly happy for the change. Kyuubi had done nothing wrong to him. If anything, Kyuubi had helped him. Teaching him things that were past his level. Pushing him forward with his taunts. Like a sensei… or a father.

Seeing Kyuubi and Nibi as a mother and father comforted Naruto. As cold as he was, he'd never had either.

'**Thank you… kit. You have no idea what this means to us.'** Kyuubi said as he wrapped his tails around his mate. They laid in their cage. Kyuubi was larger than Nibi so he easily curled around her as he laid down. He rested his large head against Nibi's. **'Thank you.'**

Naruto smiled slightly at the words. Kyuubi deserved the happiness that was taken from him. That's what Naruto thought at least. He, himself, wanted happiness but unfortunately he knew that he'd have to wait for it if he could even find it at all. He knew from his mother that humans were pretty much all that he would be able to pair with. Naruto didn't like that. He'd yet to find a human that matched his wants. Sure there were the few females that he liked. Ayame, Teuchi's daughter. He didn't mind her. For starters she actually cared for him. She was like a big sister too him, while Teuchi was like a fat, yet, lovable uncle.

Even with those few human bonds he'd made. He didn't think he could establish a romantic connection with one. Not like Kyuubi had with Nibi. He could hear them breathing in sync. They were both asleep too so it was completely involuntary. There was one human he had thought he could connect with. It'd been three years since he'd last seen him though. Gaara, if he remembered the name correctly. The boy drew him in for some reason. It was… odd.

He'd gone to Suna. Sure he was interrogated by Sarutobi but it was worth it. His excuse was simple. 'I went on a training trip, to get control of my chakra!' It was true too. He'd learned to use it while he was in Suna. The Chunin exams were less than he'd expected them to be. There were a few interesting Jutsu that he'd committed to memory but other than that it was uneventful. It wasn't untill he was leaving did he meet Gaara.

At first the red head tried to kill him saying that 'mother wants you.' he sounded odd when he'd said it. Like he was unsure of it. Either way, Naruto didn't know what he meant.

Sand had swirled around him, encased him. If it hadn't been for his vectors then he would have died. He wrapped them around him, making them physical, so they could act like a shield from the pressure of the coffin that had been formed. He'd fought the boy briefly, not really trying to kill him. He wanted to see what he could do. He wasn't disappointed. Gaara seemed to control the sand around him. It could be a weapon of a shield.

In the end his attraction to the boy was what let him survive. Naruto had won the fight. Sand shield or not, he couldn't see the vectors so he couldn't defend.

Naruto sighed. He wanted to see the boy now. He wanted to feel the attraction he had then. It had been a weird feeling, like hate and affection at the same time. He didn't understand it. Part of him wanted to feel the skin while part of him wanted to tear off all of it, just to see what was underneath.

He felt his crotch twitching at the though. This was also new to him, the tension he felt when he thought of certain things. It was short though, a few minutes and it was gone. He didn't mind it right now, especially since he had time. At the pace he was going, it would take hours to return to Konoha. The shadow clone he'd left there was still alive so he hadn't been discovered. He was happy about that. He really didn't want to explain how he knew it when he still appeared to suck at a normal bunshin. "Any chance you could teach me something to move a little faster." He asked aloud.

There was no answer. Kyuubi was out cold with Nibi next to him. He didn't blame them. He'd been sleeping for the past fourteen hours. He'd probably been awake keeping Naruto alive. Naruto honestly doubted that he would still be alive if it hadn't been for Kyuubi.

"Whatever," he muttered to himself. "I hate traveling."

**(Konoha, Genin exam)**

"Naruto! Wake up!" Iruka yelled. Yet again Naruto was asleep. It wasn't uncommon. But for a day like today, it was important that he be awake

Naruto shot up when he heard his name. "Kyuubi did it." he said immediately. He'd been dreaming of what it would be like if Kyuubi and Nibi weren't' sealed. What it would be like if they were just living with him, as his mother and father. He didn't mind that they were demons at all. No on the contrary it seemed to make him like the idea even more. He'd just completely destroyed something that Nibi had just gotten and Kyuubi was lying next to it.

The class exploded in laughter. It caused Naruto to groan inwardly. He hated looking stupid. It wasn't his fault that he was tired. He'd gotten back to his apartment at four in the morning, slept for two hours and came to class. Iruka had been giving a speech about what being a ninja meant and he saw an opportunity to lay his head down. He was out instantly.

Iruka had a serious look on his face. Normally he'd have yelled at the class to focus but right now he was focused on Naruto. The boy had changed drastically in three years. Before he'd been a loud kid who wore bright clothes. Now, when he wasn't asleep, he was quiet. His clothes were simpler too. Less bright crazy colors that kids liked. No, Naruto had two colors. Black and dark grey. They worked at least ninja were supposed to wear dark clothing. Naruto had black sandals with grey shin guards going up to mid shin. His black pants tucked into them. He had a thin, sleeveless, coat on his upper body. It went down to his shin guards and was closed off at the waist. The top half was partly open, revealing his bare upper body. The collar was popped up to hide his face. Finally to top it off, he had a wide black hat that concealed his face completely. (I don't really know how to describe the hat. think of Hawk eye's hat from one piece without the little cloudy thing.)

What worried Iruka though, wasn't his personality change. It was what had caused it. 'I'll talk to Hokage-sama later' he though as he refocused on the class. No matter how worried he was about Naruto, he had to focus on the class today. "As I was saying. You'll be called in one by one. Three tests will be given. A quick Taijutsu test, accuracy with weapons, and finally a jutsu test. Each person's test will differ slightly so don't expect to know what you'll be doing. Everyone understand?"

There was a chorus of 'Hai!'. Before Iruka called Ino and left the room. Naruto leaned back in his chair. To Naruto times like these were considered game times. He wasn't going to kill any of the students. Not yet anyway. Without proper reasoning he would be confined. Not that they could hold him for very long. So instead of killing his classmates, he messed with them. Kiba was pushed off his seat suddenly.

"What the Hell!" Kiba yelled as Naruto retracted his vector. Shino was sitting next to Kiba, looking as amused as an Aburame could look. This process happened several times with different students. He had to refrain from laughing when he tripped Sasuke as he was walking to his test. He truly enjoyed messing with them.

An hour passed and there were nine people in the room. Naruto assumed that if you didn't pass they simply sent you home. It wasn't a bad idea. After all, if you failed why stay. He probably would have left regardless of if he passed or failed. If he failed then he wouldn't be needed and if he passed then his sensei would come looking for him later. Apparently he was being called last though.  
"Naruto Uzumaki."

He looked around the room. 'Yep. Call the demon last.' He thought to himself. He walked slowly to the door. He wasn't trying to stall for more time like many in the class believed he was. He was simply board and didn't feel like walking quickly. Why waste the energy. He entered the exam room. It was a large room, no seats or chalkboards. It looked more like an empty storage room but the room itself didn't really matter.

Iruka and Mizuki were both behind a grading desk. "Okay Naruto." Iruka started. "Like I said three tests. Nothing difficult. First accuracy. How many kunai do you have?"

"None." Naruto answered. He didn't really use weapons that much. His vectors could take care of anything that a kunai or a shuriken could. He'd upped the range of his vectors a meter in three years. It was disappointing but it was also extremely difficult.

"None?" Mizuki asked. "Without weapons you can't pass this part of the exam." Naruto shrugged. He'd just pass the other parts then.

Iruka sighed as he marked a zero next to accuracy. Naruto had to get near perfect scores on everything else to pass. "Taijutsu then. Mizuki." At the mention of his name Mizuki moved onto the testing floor. "You have to last at least two minutes in a pure Taijutsu fight with Mizuki. No Kawarimi either."

"What if I win? Do I still pass or do I have to make it two minutes?" Naruto asked

Mizuki laughed loudly. As if the demon could beat him. He was an experienced Chunin. In three months he would take the Jonin exam. It was a shame he wouldn't be in the village anymore but he would have passed it if he'd stayed. "If you beat me then you pass as well. I'm going to hold back of course, it'd be over too quickly if I went for the win immediately." He said as he grinned. He really had held back for the other students. Naruto was going to lose though. 'A minute and a half.' Mizuki though as he dropped into his stance.

Naruto just stood still watching Mizuki. **'Start gathering chakra in your arm.'** Kyuubi instructed. Naruto did so without question. He waited for Iruka to call the match.

"Hajime!"

Mizuki jumped at Naruto instantly. It wasn't as fast as he could move and that was his mistake. **'Mix my chakra into your fingertips.'** Kyuubi said. Naruto felt a strange tingle in his fingers as he did. It didn't hurt; it was almost as if they were going numb. **'When he gets close enough tap him with one of your fingers and release the Chakra. Don't try to recharge your finger either just use a different one.'**

Naruto did as he was told. Mizuki brought his left leg forward into a sloppy kick. Naruto had seen the man do better before so he knew that he was really holding back. "Foolish" he muttered as he bent backward. The kick missed him easily. Naruto shot his hand toward Mizuki's leg, tapping it with his index finger. There was a scream as the muscles underneath Mizuki's skin started to burn

'**You embedded our mixed Chakra into his muscle. My Chakra has a poisonous nature to everything but you so right now it's slowly burning away his calf.'** Kyuubi explained. Naruto smirked as he readied himself for another attack. Mizuki looked absolutely pissed. There would be no holding back anymore. Naruto fixed his vectors around each of Mizuki's limbs. He didn't want the man to hold back because then he couldn't properly test himself but Naruto knew he wouldn't win a pure Taijutsu fight without his vectors.

Mizuki started to struggle. He felt as though he was being weighted down. The demon was smirking at him too, as if he was the one doing it. Naruto walked up to his sensei. He placed his hand an inch away from his neck. "Give up."

Mizuki ground his teeth together. He couldn't move so he couldn't defend. His leg was still burning just because of the little tap that Naruto had given it. If that's what one finger could do he really didn't want to feel four and that was the threat being made right now. "No." Naruto tapped his middle finger against Mizuki's Adams apple. The cry of pain was even louder than before. Naruto's smirk grew, his extended teeth showing. "Fine!" Mizuki forced out. The man could hardly speak.

Naruto released him and let him fall to the ground. Mizuki just sat there holding his neck. Wave after wave of pain coursing through him. It was a pitiful sight and Naruto couldn't stand it. He lessened the amount of Kyuubi's chakra in his ring finger and tapped the man's forehead. He didn't know how he knew it would work maybe it was instinct but Mizuki passed out immediately.

Iruka was next to him instantly, his fingers against Mizuki's neck, checking for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he found one. "You pass." He said quietly. He stood to his full height and looked down to Naruto. "Wait here for a moment. I'm going to get the nurse to have Mizuki taken to the hospital. When I get back we'll do your final test."

It was a short wait. The nurse showed up only a minute or two after Iruka left the room. She glared at Naruto who smiled back at her. It was a sadistic 'try me' smile but a smile never the less. Iruka returned when Mizuki had been removed. He looked at Naruto for a moment before shaking his head. "I'm not going to ask how you won. Everyone has their secrets. But I'm going to have to ask if Mizuki is going to recover."

'**It'll take a week or two for the effects of my chakra to disappear. After its gone it'll be a day or two before he's fine'** Kyuubi told Naruto. Naruto repeated it back to Iruka, changing it slightly so that it didn't mention the Chakra.

There was another pause before Iruka continued "Okay. You pass the Taijutsu portion. Finally is the Ninjutsu. Kawarimi, bunshin, and henge. You can do another of you choosing for extra points as well."

Naruto nodded. Before a puff of smoke appeared around him. It cleared quickly to show a chair. Iruka marked a check next to Kawarimi. Naruto switched back with the chair before doing the henge. He smirked as he changed to a smaller version of Nibi._** 'Very good.'**_ He heard the cat say. He'd copied her perfectly. Even the odd black marking that coated her blue fur was present.

"Nibi no Nekomata." Iruka muttered to himself. 'I definitely have to talk to the Hokage. Naruto's sudden interest in the Bijuu could create problems if the council hears of It.' he marked the henge and sighed. "At least one, working, bunshin." He said

Naruto, staying henged, crossed his tails. There was a small puff of smoke before an identical cat appeared next to him. They looked to each other and nodded before disappearing. They were only gone for a moment. "Which one is me Iruka-sensei?" he asked. It'd been a while since anyone from Konoha had seen him show his skill. He was going to have a little fun with it.

"I can't tell Naruto." Iruka said proudly as he checked the bunshin. "You pass Naruto. Just barely, but you pass. Congratulations. You're a ninja of Konoha." He said, honestly pleased that Naruto had done it.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm falling in love with my own story. I promise that all my updates won't be this fast all the time but I'll try to keep them within a reasonable distance.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Elfen Lied.

The other teams were gone. They'd all left hours ago. Naruto didn't mind the wait. He could sleep or talk to his demons. Right now, though, he couldn't do either. Kyuubi and Nibi were in the middle of their 'activities' so Naruto couldn't talk to them without interrupting and he couldn't sleep because when he tried to the noise became more obvious. Right now it was just a background noise. Something that you could barely hear unless you were paying attention.

Sakura and Sasuke were sitting in the front row. Sakura was fuming. They'd been paired into team seven with their sensei being Kakashi Hatake. It hadn't taken long for the other team's sensei's to arrive. Team eight got Kurenai yuhi. Naruto recognized her as the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha. He'd wanted to train with her. Genjutsu was one of the strongest of the forms of fighting. The ability to trick an enemy into seeing things that weren't there or have them believe that they were somewhere they weren't. Attacking an enemy who wasn't paying attention was the easiest way to win and Genjutsu could do that.

Team ten was given Asuma Sarutobi. He was the son of the third. He was known as an elite Jonin because of his tactical skill. He'd left Konoha for a brief period during which he acted as one of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. They were the elites that protected the Daimyo of the fire country. Naruto had learned that his main affinity was wind. While he still maintained the belief that affinity didn't matter, he knew that wind would be the easiest for him to master and Asuma was a master of wind techniques. He knew that he would seek out the Jonin at some point to help him further his ability.

Finally there was his team. Team seven – Jonin sensei, Kakashi Hatake or Sharingan Kakashi. His sensei knew over a thousand Jutsu. Such knowledge would help him tremendously. He knew that Sasuke would be the focus. He was, after all, the last Uchiha and the rookie of the year. Kakashi shared that same fate. He was the rookie of his class and had even graduated early. While his clan wasn't murdered, he was still the last of the Hatake.

"Where is he!?" Sakura half screamed. Naruto didn't much like Sakura. He would openly say that she knew more about the village and other practical knowledge. She was just about useless at everything else.

'She did pass though.' He thought. Only the people who were ready to pass did so she must have had at least some level of skill. He wished she'd show it. He wouldn't show much, of course, but being with weaklings was unbearable. He knew Sasuke was dependable. He'd make rookie of the year easily. He knew his affinity and had already started training in it too. Fire was a powerful affinity too.

Sasuke just sat silently, though he agreed with Sakura. He felt no reason to show his agreement. It wouldn't change how fast their sensei moved.

Naruto sat quietly observing his teammates. Sakura was still yelling about their absent sensei and Sasuke was sitting as quietly as he was. Naruto felt a Chakra source not far from the room. Though it was outside the academy. He knew it was most likely his sensei observing them but he couldn't be sure. "Sakura-san." He said as he stood up.

"What." She snapped at him. He was the dobe of the class so she felt no reason to give him the same respect that he had given her. She was the second best, only beaten by Sasuke, she deserved the respect.

'Human's' Naruto thought. He wished he could just tear her head off like he had done to Nibi's former container. It would have been so easy too. One quick motion and her head would tumble off her body. She wouldn't even realize it had happened. Nobody would know either. To everyone but him it would look like her head had randomly fallen off. He was the only one who could see his vectors work. "I'm going to be going now. I would appreciate it if you would tell our sensei that he took too long and I got board of waiting for him to show up."

He walked out of the academy quicker than he normally would. If he was right, then he'd meet his sensei before his team did anyway. He walked onto the small training field that he used daily. Hopefully he'd never have to come back to it again. "Hatake-san." He said.

"Naruto-kun."

He appeared next to Naruto. His normal Jonin attire on. Anbu weren't supposed to wear their uniform unless they were speaking directly to the Hokage, in privet, or they were on a mission. He looked down at his student, 'so this is the Kyuubi's container.' He thought.

"I want to get a few things out of the way." Naruto started. He was going to have to train with the man. He might as well lay out the ground rules. He went through his customary greeting that he had invented to protect himself. He wrapped his vectors around him. Preparing them to become physical to restrain Kakashi should he try anything. It was unlikely but Naruto didn't like risk. Better safe than sorry. "How do you feel about my tenant?"

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye when he asked. To his knowledge Naruto didn't know of the Kyuubi. Yet here he was asking about it. "I don't judge people because of circumstances. As far as I have seen, you've done nothing that has warranted my anger or even my attention. Until you show any sign of being influenced by the Kyuubi I won't even think about it." He answered. He was one of the few who hadn't lost anything in the attack. He'd helped rebuild and had seen the damage that Kyuubi caused but despite that he felt no lose. As long as Kyuubi didn't interfere with his team then he would treat Naruto as any other student would be.

Naruto nodded. "I'll tell you right now that I can use its Chakra." He felt Kyuubi grumble at being called 'it'. Apparently Kyuubi and Nibi were done and focusing intently on the conversation. "Most of the time you'll be able to tell when I'm using It." he tilted his hat up, showing Kakashi his red, silted, pupils. Kakashi showed no visible reaction to the sight so Naruto continued. "Other times I'll simply use it to make a Jutsu stronger."

"You're stronger than you let people think." Kakashi said suddenly. "Even Hokage-sama believes you to be less than you appear to be."

Naruto's eyes changed from red to black. He was drawing from Nibi's chakra now. "I expected to stay that way too." he made his vectors physical. Holding Kakashi in place as he placed his elongated claw against the underside of his sensei's jaw.

Kakashi tried to move when he felt pressure around him. He tried desperately. He noticed Naruto place his hand under his jaw and he felt the sharp point of his claw. He could use Kawarimi and escape but Naruto wouldn't say this more than once, he knew that. So he sat still and listened.

"I'm different from other Jinchuriki. I'm different from humans. I'm not like your pretty boy in there. I know that one way or another he'll unlock his bloodline and once he does you'll be feeding him jutsu. Just so he can fight his brother. Stupid dream." He muttered the last part. "I'm not going to be let aside and I expect you to actually teach me something that I don't already know." He released his sensei, pushing him back slightly so his shunshin wouldn't be bothered by it.

Kakashi watched the boy disappeared in a wisp of sand. He wasn't surprised by the technique. What got him was that it was Suna's version. He hadn't even learned Suna's shunshin. "This is going to make things more complicated." he said as he turned around. He'd learned enough about Naruto. Nothing in his file appeared to be correct either. All that was left to do was meet his other student's and then he could go home and read. "Meet me at training ground fourteen tomorrow. Around five or so." He said as he approached the door.

Naruto nodded before disappearing again.

**(Training ground three)**

He'd killed the Chunin that used the training ground two months ago and so far nobody had been reassigned there. He hadn't gone out with the intention to kill them. He wanted to observe their training. See what they did and compare it to what he did while training. They'd spotted him and decided it was for the 'greater good' if the demon didn't graduate. He ended up killing them. He wasn't going to be killed and once he'd taken care of one, he couldn't let the others go.

Since a team hadn't been placed there yet he used it as his new training ground. It would be his for a while anyway. Every now and then he would sense someone near the grounds so he would hide until they passed. He suspected that the reason nobody had been placed there was because of the blood that he'd left at the scene.

It made sense that they wouldn't want to place their ninja at a place they could be killed.

He shook off the thoughts as he reassumed his warm up. He had another test tomorrow. It was expected of the team's sensei to give them a test to see if they were actually worth to be genin. It was now anyway. Two years ago that test was given as a part of the Genin exam in the academy. He didn't know why they changed it. It seemed pointless to him to waste the Jonin's time if they could take the same test in the academy.

He sighed as he destroyed another clone. He didn't even want to think about what went on in the council meetings. It all seemed pointless to him anyway.

He looked over to his clones that were meditating, upside down on the trees. They were all on the tree line so he could see them all with just a glance. There were seventy five on the trees and twenty five on a river about a mile away from the training ground. He had unnaturally large Chakra reserves as it was and he had two demons draining their chakra into him constantly. He needed to work on Chakra control whenever he trained or his control would suffer.

He had another hundred clones fighting him. They were all weaker than him. Clones were naturally weaker than their creator. He crated hundreds every time he trained. Some to practice control and others to improve his Taijutsu. Kyuubi was teaching him more about the technique he'd used on Mizuki. It was called Haiburi (burning to death). Its name basically described what it did. The entire style itself seemed a lot like the Hyuga's Juken to him. Haiburi was different in the aspect that it went after the muscles. The attacks released a concentrated burst of Chakra into the closest muscle to where the attack landed and literally burned them.

What interested him was that the style itself could never be copied. No other life form had the same type of dangerous chakra as Kyuubi. The style would be unique to Naruto because he could mix Kyuubi's Chakra with his own. The attacks were simple enough to learn. The only thing that took real practice was the control needed to use the right amount of Chakra in each burst. A lot, and the opponent would die, not enough and the opponent would laugh because you poked them.

Naruto agreed with Kyuubi in the end. This style was perfect for him. If an enemy ever got within striking distance then he could use it to disable them. Then he didn't have to rely on his vectors alone. Strong as they were, they weren't always going to be the answer.

He dodged a strike from one of his clones, ducking under it so he could attack the unguarded ribcage. He shot his hand forward, taping the clone. It disappeared instantly. He felt odd using his fingers instead of his knuckles but he figured that he'd get used to it. This style was the strongest he knew and he'd be damned if he gave up something useful because it felt weird.

He felt a rush of memories hit him as one of his clones disappeared. He'd sent it on a recon mission to spy on the Hyuga training grounds for a little while. He wanted a better base to work off of for Haiburi. While Kyuubi could correct his mistakes by telling him, it was completely different to actually see what he was doing wrong. The first thing he noticed was, while his attacks seemed to jut from here to there. The Hyuga's strikes were flowing and graceful. He was never a graceful person but it did seem to make their movements faster.

He nodded to himself as he refocused on his clone army. He sunk back into his stance. He had to make his movements faster and in turn, more flowing. This was going to take a lot more practice.

**(Training ground fourteen. Seven thirty A.M.)**

Sasuke and Sakura had arrived at five like their sensei had told them too. It'd been two hours since then and neither he nor their other teammate had showed up. "It's because he left early." Sakura started, "he wasn't their when Kakashi-sensei told us where to meet."

Sasuke sighed as he rolled his eyes. If they really had to take a test then Kakashi would have found Naruto to tell him about it. It was part of his job to make all his students be there for it. He didn't bother saying it aloud since he doubted that it would make her calm down. He found himself wishing that he was on Ino's team. She was like Sakura and obsessed with him but at least she was quieter.

It wasn't until eight that their sensei arrived. "You're late!" Sakura accused as she glared at him.

"Mah, mah. An elderly woman was having trouble…" he started to say his excuse when the wet flip, flop of shoes hitting pavement interrupted him. He looked at the other side of the bridge they were on. It was a small bridge but it was the entrance to their training ground so he decided that it would be a good meeting place.

Naruto stepped onto the bridge, his sandals still smacking against the wood with every step. He was making it louder than it had to be purposely. He wanted his entrance announced and this seemed like a fun way to do it.

He'd changed his clothes slightly, adding a, tight, black long sleeve shirt under his sleeveless jacket. He thought it would be better if less skin showed. He needed his hands free for his new Taijutsu style and he disliked face masks so his hands and his face were still bare. His collar and hat did a good job hiding most of his face though. You'd have to be right next to him to see any of the features that his face held.

"Yo." He said as he stopped.

Sasuke smirked as he looked down to Naruto's wet shoes. "What happened dobe, fall in a puddle."

"No." Naruto answered. A scowl appearing on his face. He wasn't going to get along well with Sasuke. Not if the boys attitude remained. "I was practicing water walking and a fish jumped over my feet." He said. It had been an amusing sight really. He wasn't a very experienced fisher so he couldn't say what type of fish it was but it was just funny to see a fish as large as that jump over his feet so naturally. He could have punted it into the village and while it would have been hilarious, he didn't.

"You know water walking?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded. "You're ahead already then." He glanced at Sakura and Sasuke before returning his gaze to Naruto. Sasuke seemed to have lost his smirk when he said that. "Once they are up to that level of chakra control then I'll teach you a different exercise that the Anbu use." Naruto's eyebrows rose slightly. He definitely wanted that. An Anbu level exercise would be so much better than the Chunin level ones he had right now. "With that said. You're all here now so we can begin."

He led them onto the training ground. Naruto recognized it as one of the ones he'd used in the past. That was good. At least he knew the terrain in case the test required a large amount of movement. Kakashi lead them to three training poles. He set a kitchen timer on top of the middle one "You have till twelve o'clock for each of you to get one of these bells from me." He said as pulled two small bells from his weapon pouch. He tied them to one of the belt loops on the side of his pants.

"There's only two though." Sakura pointed out. Naruto was thinking the same thing himself. He knew that each team required four people. Three students and a sensei. So why would he only have two bells. A smile grew on his face as he thought about it.

"Yes, Sakura, there are only two. That's because one of you will be going back to the academy. The ones who get the bells will continue on as a member of team seven. The one who fails to retrieve a bell will return to the academy for another year."

'Exactly.' Naruto thought as he stared at the bells. Kakashi couldn't send a single one of them back. It was all or none. That's how it worked. There had to be something else to the test than the bells. Naruto knew that. What he didn't know was what. Kakashi was different from the other senseis. He was more difficult to read and because of that Naruto had no clue what to do. His entire team had to pass or he would fail and there were only two bells.

While he was thinking Sakura was complaining about the rules of the exam. Sasuke was thinking about way to get the bells without a direct confrontation. Even with all his 'Uchiha pride' he knew he couldn't take a Jonin alone.

"Come at me with the intent to kill or you won't get anywhere." Kakashi said. "Go!" he yelled as he started the timer. Sasuke and Sakura disappeared instantly, each darting in a different direction to find a hiding place so they could think. Naruto, however, stood where he had been. "I said go Naruto." Kakashi repeated, hoping Naruto would do something. He wanted to evaluate him with this test. He wanted to see just how far off Naruto's file was.

"I know. I just wanted to see what my teammates would do." He cut through the thin string that held the bells to Kakashi's belt loop, with his vector. He held them up so that they wouldn't make any noise once the line was cut. All he had to do was distract Kakashi long enough to get the bells back to him. "Besides don't you want to see what I can do? Don't you want to learn how I defeated my previous sensei?"

Kakashi remained emotionless as he had before. "Your right. I do want to learn what you can do. I've read all three of your files and yours is the only one that doesn't match what I see."

"Maybe you should use both eyes." Naruto joked as he dropped into the basic stance he'd been using the previous day. He'd trained for hours, trying to understand how to make each movement blend together to create his attacks. It was much harder that it appeared to be. One thing was for sure. He gained a form of respect of the Hyuga. Their style was amazingly difficult to learn.

He placed to two bells into his back pocket, making as little noise as possible. He didn't want Kakashi to hear the jingle and jump to retrieve the bells. He wasn't sure what the Jonin could do exactly but he really didn't want to find out. If it made him display his full potential then there was the possibility of him going berserk and attacking everything. He really didn't want that. Not after the last time. It had taken days to cover his tracks and he'd almost been caught.

"I can just fine with one." Kakashi said as he dropped into his own stance. He didn't plan on attacking any of them. He would throw a punch or two but nothing serious. He wanted to see what they could do and tearing them apart wasn't going to get him that.

Naruto shifted his weight into his back leg, preparing to move. "It doesn't change the fact that your other eye is better." He focused the Chakra into his leg forcing it to move faster than it normally would. He vanished from the small field. "**Ninpo: Nageki no Kaze (Ninja art: Wind of sorrow)" **it was a low class Genjutsu. As hard as he tried, Genjutsu was his weakest ability. That was another reason why he wanted to train with Team eights sensei. She was a master.

Kakashi lifted his headband slightly. The sky had become overcast and the trees had become brown. He knew it was a Genjutsu immediately. It might have taken him a moment to tell if it was a Jutsu or a Genjutsu but fortunately he knew the technique that was being used. He saw through the illusion immediately. The Sharingan could break them easily.

"Useless." Naruto said to himself when he felt his illusion break. He knew it wouldn't last long but he'd hoped it would give him time to find Sakura. He knew their as something more to the test than Kakashi was showing. He was a Jonin, one of the best, but even he wasn't allowed to bend the rules.

Kakashi waited in the field. He'd given himself that simple rule. The field was his ground, he wouldn't leave it and when one of his genin tried to step onto it he would react. All he had to do was throw an attack at them and they would try to defend or even attack him in return. Right now, though, they all seemed to be just fine in their hiding places. He couldn't do anything if they weren't going to try so he did the only thing he could. He pulled out his book and started to read.

Naruto hadn't been surprised when Kakashi pulled out the little orange book. It was slightly odd to hear a Jonin giggle but he figured that everyone had their quirks. Apparently his sensei's was Icha Icha. He didn't mind it. Erotic novels weren't his thing so as long as Kakashi didn't start to read aloud then he would be fine.

Summing up his train of thought, Naruto refocused on the situation at hand. He had less than four hours to figure out the real meaning to the test. He already had the bells so even if by some chance Kakashi was serious with his threat then he would be fine. Naruto found it odd that the Cyclops had yet to notice the jingle the bells should have made, being gone. In the end it only furthered his suspicion that they bells were just for show. If he wasn't even paying attention to them then they couldn't be important.

It didn't take long to find his teammates. They were surprisingly close together and neither seemed to notice. Sasuke was rookie of the year because of his skill and pure talent at the ninja arts. Sakura was Kunoichi of the year for her beyond accelerated knowledge and chakra control. He'd stolen the academy files to see where his team's skills lied. He wasn't disappointed. Sakura, while seemingly useless, had a lot of potential. In the end he'd been pleased with his team. They weren't weak and that was all that mattered.

He appeared Next to Sakura. She was the smartest of their team so she was the most likely to figure out what Kakashi wanted. "Sakura-san." He quietly greeted. He clasped a vector lightly over her mouth to keep her from responding. He reached into his pocket pulling out one of the bells. He dangled it in front of her. "Take it and keep your mouth shut." He commanded as he pulled his vector back.

"Why?" she asked instantly.

Naruto rolled his eyes. She was supposed to be smart. "The bells are useless." Naruto started. "There a distraction or something. I don't know. I do know that every team requires four members, three of which are students. He can't fail one of us because then there'd be a three man team. He wants something else from this test and you need to figure out what it is."

Sakura stayed silent as she listened to him. It made sense. She was slightly angry that he'd figured that much out before her but she shrugged it off. It didn't matter who figured it out as long as they passed and if what he was saying was true then it was all or none. Her eyes widened slightly as she put it together in her head. "It's all or none." She told him. "All of us have to pass. He gave two bells because then we would each try to get one to secure our spots on the team."

Naruto nodded, understanding where she was going. They just needed the bells. It didn't matter who had them as long as they didn't fight each other for them. "I'll get Sasuke. Then we'll go talk with Sensei." Naruto said as he vanished

Sasuke was watching Kakashi. He knew that he had to get the bells before his other teammates but he wasn't exactly worried. Naruto had the lowest scores at everything. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and even the written tests that they got on occasion. Sakura wasn't a problem either. Even if she somehow she did manage to get the bells then she would give one to him. She would do anything he asked without question.

"Here" The sound came with a small jingle. Sasuke looked to his left to see Naruto crouched next to him, a bell in his extended hand. "Take it." he said as he shook his hand slightly, making the bell jingle again.

Sasuke didn't move. He simply stared at the bell. How had Naruto gotten it? That was all he was thinking about. He'd watched Naruto's interaction with their sensei. Naruto hadn't even gotten close enough to take them. Naruto saw the questioning look in his teammate's eyes. He shoved the bell at Sasuke, forcing him to take it. "Where's the other one?"

"Sakura has it." Naruto answered as he grabbed Sasuke. He brought them both back to Sakura via Shunshin. He dropped Sasuke next to Sakura before crouching in front of them. "There, you both have the bells. So there's no need to fight for them." he said.

"Why didn't you keep one?" Sasuke asked when he got resettled. If Naruto had gotten the bells by himself then why didn't he keep at least one. He could understand giving him a bell. He was useful. Naruto would benefit more from having an Uchiha on his team. Why would he give up the other one to Sakura? Didn't he want to be on the team?

"You've got the bells. That's all you should care about." He pointed it at Sakura, "Tell him."

She nodded, surprised by Naruto's actions. "The bells aren't important." Sakura said quickly, "we need to work together instead of fighting for them. That's the idea behind the test. If we fought for them then we would have most likely failed. I mean, how could one of us beat a Jonin. We're hardly even Genin."

Sasuke sat quietly. Sakura was right, alone none of them could really do anything. Naruto had though. He'd gotten the bells alone, with seemingly no effort at all. How had he done it! Sasuke turned his gaze to Naruto, his eyes visibly narrowing. He did something. Somehow he'd gotten he bell without even their 'Jonin' Sensei noticing. "What do we do then?"

It ends there. There will be more on their test in the next Chapter.

"**Wave Arc Begins!!!"**

Had to do that. Always wanted to but this is my first story that has gotten there so Yah! I got to do it. Also for all you who might ask. The wave arc won't be the same as it was in the original anime/manga. I'm going to do things my way. Haku and Zabuza will die to so please, no requests for them to live. They died beautifully in the anime and I'm going to try to make their deaths just as awesome in this story.


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT ANOUNCEMENT PLEASE READ: The main paring in this story is NarutoXShukaku. This will not happen untill the Chunin exams. Gaara (who will live) will be paired with Anko. This paring will occur because of Naruto. There will be NaruXAnko interaction in this story before Naruto meets Shukaku and Anko meets Gaara. This will start in this chapter and it will be sex. I am warning all the readers beforehand because I know that some people, like me, read a story because of pairing and I know some people don't like Naruto cheating on the main female. This is not a fic like that and Naruto will be with Shukaku only from the chunin exam onward.**

**Not as important announcement, Please read anyway: you may notice that Naruto isn't 'EVIL' but is instead 'semi-evil' this is because it is early on and it will change as the story progresses. He will maintain some good aspects toward people he trusts and cares about but everyone else will most likely die or become some part of something I haven' thought of yet for later in the story. Most likely an army for later (not telling reason for army)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Elfen Lied

Naruto shot up. He hadn't meant to fall asleep in the shower but it hadn't stopped it from happening. He had a relatively large shower. Six feet by four. He bought a plastic chair that was meant for the elderly to use in showers so he would have a place to sit in it. He'd built it for comfort and apparently he'd done too good a job.

Originally he'd owned a small apartment in a rundown apartment complex. Technically he still owned that single apartment but he had learned that there was only one person willing to live on the same floor as him. Anko was nice, someone he considered acceptable. She still looked at him as a clumsy genin but he'd yet to show her anything to the contrary.

Once he'd learned that she was the only other one on the floor, he'd started a little project. Nearly every room in the complex was the same, each with the simple fifth teen by twenty feet layout. It worked for him. His vectors could each reach sixteen meters and that was around fifty two feet so he would still be able to use them for most of the household chores. The walls fell immediately. He was pleased to see that new room was relatively well kept. Not nearly as clean as he liked to keep his though.

He was careful about the demolition. He wanted connection between the two apartments so he could make his bigger. If he did it wrong then the entire thing had the possibility of blowing up in his face. The living room wall was first. He cut through it so that it fell alone, connecting the two living rooms. The kitchen was a part of the living room so naturally they merged together perfectly. Naruto replaced the carpet floor of the kitchen with tile and built a counter around it so that it separated the kitchen from the living room somewhat. They weren't expertly made but he'd learned enough from his clones. He wasn't allowed in the library but henged clones were sent there all the time when he didn't feel like sneaking in. carpentry was one of the first skills he'd learned.

This was his first full scale project but it seemed to be working nicely. The living room covered most of the house with the kitchen along the back wall, in the center. Two openings in the counters on both sides. The bathroom came next. He had to be really careful with it considering the plumbing system that he knew nearly nothing about. He didn't want to mess with anything unless he knew how to fix it.

The apartment manager had disliked him since he'd moved in. Naruto didn't blame the Kyuubi. He was actually pleased that the old man avoided him. But if contractors and plumbers started showing up then he would figure out something was going on. So Naruto did everything himself. Occasionally Anko would appear by and help. Naruto didn't really pay attention to her. She wasn't a threat to him.

He went out of his way to learn about her. She was like him a little. Anko had been hated and discarded. Not to the same degree as he had but she shared the same fate.

Naturally he distrusted her when they'd meet but after a week or two and a number of random visits, he grew used to her presence. There was something different about her that he couldn't place but he left it aside. As long as she didn't cause too much trouble he would be okay.

In the end, he hadn't messed with the bathroom too greatly. It had two toilets because he didn't want to risk taking one out and it had a huge shower. He'd taken out the wall in between them and rebuilt the frame for it. It was a simple enough. It was an all glass shower with two sliding doors in the front. It had two shower heads because he hadn't touched the plumbing system. He kept the floor the way it was. He wasn't sure where to buy (steal) the normal plastic like frame and in truth he didn't know if it was plastic. All he really did to it was add a thick piece of plastic into the gap that had been created between the two floor pieces when he'd removed the wall. Along with the two sinks and mirrors it made a complete bathroom. He also had an extra bedroom but that was on the far side of the apartment and didn't require any construction.

The entire project had taken about half a year. If he'd done it without having to sneak around it might have taken a month or two but because he had to do it completely undetected it took much longer.

Luckily he'd completed it before he graduated. With missions and team training he knew he wouldn't have much time to work on it. There were Kagebunshin of coarse but he found himself drawn into the project. He normally despised physical work but he found that if actually started it then he was compelled to finish it no matter how long it took.

Naruto got out of the shower and dried off. He wasn't in a rush considering he knew that Kakashi would be late. Today was their first day of real training and possibly their first real mission. Unfortunately, he wasn't looking forward to either. The missions would be D-class as is standard for new genin and during training he would exercise and work on team building activities. He didn't feel the need for such simple training.

He couldn't practice Haiburi either. It was his style and he didn't really want his sensei to see it yet, not until they were fighting. It was a style only meant to be known by two people. One, the person who knows it and two, the person who's about to die from it. Naruto intended to keep it that way.

He walked into his living room. He was glad that each apartment came with furniture. He didn't want to pay for new furniture and even though the custom couches and beds weren't the best he knew that they were made mostly for travelers who would only be staying for a few days at a time. He decided that they would be fine untill he actually had enough saved to buy decent house wear. As it was he didn't have much money. He was still set back from the remodeling process and because he was a ninja now, the checks from the Hokage stopped and the considerably lower checks for being a ninja started.

He enjoyed bumming off the Hokage. For starters he knew that the checks were coming from the village funding and that meant that technically the villagers were paying for everything he bought. It was a start but he really wanted them to know that he was taking their money and he wanted even more to see the look on their faces when he stole it from them. Unfortunately, he had to lay low.

When he stole he didn't get caught and if he did he killed them. It was as simple as that. He did it with his vectors so he could be fair distance away from them and he got rid of the body so nobody would know whether the person left or was just killed.

His death toll was slowly racking up. Thirty seven civilian and Shinobi. While the records of Konoha say that it's thirty four, they didn't count the Shinobi he'd killed in Kumo to get Nibi. Most of them had been shear boredom getting to him but a few of them had been meaningful. Most of the time it meant that they attacked him and he fought back. Still, he was proud of that number considering most Chunin don't even have near that many.

"I didn't know you liked Ramen so much Anko-san." He said calmly as he walked out of the bathroom. As was becoming habit, Anko was in his kitchen on one of his oven's cooking enough ramen for the two of them.

"Not much modesty." She replied calmly as she looked back to him. He had his towel around his neck, walking naked through his house.

Naruto smirked as he entered his bedroom. "It's my home. I feel no need to wear clothes after a shower. Plus I don't feel the need to hide what I have." He said as he pulled on a pair of pants. While it was true he did feel gifted, he put pants on. He didn't feel embarrassed about walking around naked but in society it was considered wrong and he had to fit in still. He wasn't strong enough to be himself yet.

Anko laughed from the kitchen. "That's true Gaki. You've got absolutely no reason to hide that thing!"

Naruto returned to the living room to see a bowl of ramen on the counter top. He grabbed a pair of chopsticks and started eating. Anko appeared next to him, her bowl in hand. They ate in silence, both leaning against the counter. The windows that ran against the far wall gave the room a clam feel that Naruto enjoyed. It was easy to get lost in silence, to fall asleep while simple reveling in it. He was paying attention to Anko though. She had discarded her trench coat somewhere in his apartment, as she usually did. He assumed that it was on the ground at whichever door she came in but he wasn't certain.

Her mesh top hid nothing. Under her trench coat it would provide a shade like cover for her skin but without you could see her in her entirety. Her nipples were hard, he noticed. Most likely from the chill in the room. He kept his house colder than normal, mostly because he liked it colder but also because it made it easier to control his vectors. At first he wasn't sure why but after some research he'd learned that the Diclonius had come from the south, where it was colder.

It really didn't answer any of his questions but he assumed that because they originated from colder lands then their ability's functioned better in the cold. "Like what you see?" Anko asked as she turned to face him.

"Yes." Naruto said as he walked around the counter to refill his now empty bowl. "Your body is toned and for lack of a better word, beautiful. Anyone would stare given the chance." He said simply. It was true. Anko had sculpted her body through her training much like he had his. His muscles were more defined than any of his classmates. He was almost thirteen and he knew that once he hit his teens his body would grow faster and the muscles would become more defined with training but right now, Anko won the prize for most fit body.

Anko smirked, "really now. I haven't heard beautiful in a while." her smirk grew as she reached down and pulled off her mesh top. "What about now Gaki, is beautiful still the right word?" she propped her arms up on the counter top, pushing her breasts together as she asked. Naruto was leaning against the other side of the counter now, looking at them. He swallowed the noodles with a sigh. He could feel his dick twitching again. It wasn't unusual for Anko to tease him, this was new though. He'd never seen bare skin.

"I believe sexy would be the word used in this situation. Though I believe a Kunoichi like yourself should be more guarded." He lifted his chopsticks and pressed the ends against Anko's bare nipple. She reacted instantly. Her hands slipped from their position on the counter and an 'eep' noise escaped her mouth. "I think that's the most girlish noise I've heard you make." Naruto commented before he returned to eating his Ramen.

Anko hadn't expected him to do that when she'd propped herself up like that. She was used to Naruto looking at her with fascination but today had been the first time she'd teased him about it. Today was the first time she'd actually shown him her body.

After a moment, she regained her composer. Deciding to ignore his 'girlish' comment, she went back to teasing him. Part of her hoped that it would wield the same results as before but she ignored them so she could focus. "So you think I'm sexy?" she asked as she leaned forward again.

Naruto nodded as he went to take another bite. He slurped up the noodles slowly, savoring their taste as he always did. Ramen was one of the few things he actually treasured.

Anko smirk grew, if possible, as she went to get the end. She got as much as she could of the noodles before her lips met his and then she forced herself into his mouth to take what he hadn't swallowed yet.

Naruto was surprised by the action. He never felt any sort of connection to Anko other than odd neighbor and maybe friend. He considered few his friend but Anko was definitely becoming one of them. He felt her tongue enter his mouth and pull the flavored noodles back out and he felt her swallow them without breaking the contact. It was new to him but he didn't object to it. Really, he enjoyed it. It sent a spark through him that he usually got when he took a life. He loved that spark… the feeling of life, meaning.

He let Anko lead. He didn't like being controlled but he wasn't aware of what he was supposed to be doing. He knew he should move with her so he pushed against Anko's tongue with his, swirling it around hers, letting them mix together. It tasted like ramen, though he expected to considering they'd both just eaten it.

Anko was surprised at how easily he gave into her. Naruto had always been a silent person around her. He would talk when spoken to and sometimes he would answer in great detail. But she never heard much excitement in him. She could feel his excitement right now and it was turning her on. She hadn't even intended it to be like this. She simply wanted to taunt him, take his ramen. She liked this idea more.

She pulled back slowly, letting her tongue slide out his mouth. "How 'bout we get rid of the 'Y'." she said, the lust in her voice plain.

Naruto took a moment to catch his breath before responding. "I'm not even thirteen yet." He said, "I'm assuming that you're over twenty." He didn't mind the idea of having sex with Anko. She was definitely one of the only people he would consider it with. She shared his past and she was a sadistic as he wanted to be in the open. In privet he knew that he completely beat her out. He killed for fun while she still only did it because it was her job.

He'd never had sex before. He'd never even kissed a woman before but if it was anyone then he wanted it to be at least someone who related to him in some form. Anko was probably the only one who was around that fit that description. He looked at her for a moment. She was looking at him, her eye's slightly closed. It was obvious that she wanted to. 'Why not.' he nodded.

Anko appeared next to him. Naruto wasn't sure how she moved so quickly but it only proved to him that he still had a long way to go before he would be as strong as he needed to be. "You're a genin right?" Naruto nodded. "Then you're a legal adult of Konoha and you can be treated as such." Naruto didn't get to say anything before her lips were on his again. His mind swam when he felt her hand on his crotch. His entire lower body seemed to erupt in pleasure at the simple touch. Anko pulled back immediately. "Bedroom." He felt the slight dizziness of the Konoha shunshin. He preferred Suna's version because there was no after effect like the slight dizziness that Konoha's had.

He looked back to see his room. His pants were tugged suddenly, pulled right off. "Didn't you just put these on?" Anko asked with a laugh. "Oh well." she said, carelessly throwing the clothing behind her. Naruto would have normally trapped her with his vectors the moment she touched his pants but he was letting her have her way right now. Anko's way had always been more fun. It hadn't always been the smart way so most of the time he denied her plans but he would admit that she did tend to choose the most fun way to do things.

She wrapped her hand around him. She honestly didn't know why he was a large as he was. Five and a half inches was relatively normal but not at twelve. The kid still had growing to do and Anko knew it. His size would do for now though. As long as he could keep up with her then she would be satisfied.

_(Time-lapse)- I'm not going to write lemons in this story. I'll write stuff very close to lemons though. I may write one later in the story but that is completely up to my mood._

Anko was lying on his chest. She was right. He was average right now but he made up for it over, and over, and over. She had a grin plastered on her face as she traced circles on his stomach with her finger.

She tilted her head a little to see him looking down at her. A smile on his face.

"What's with the smile, Gaki?" she asked playfully. She wasn't in the mood to tease him right now but a little play would be nice. Something to break the silence. It wasn't uncomfortable. They were both content with it, with each other, but Anko wanted to do something other than sit there. Any other time she would have sat there all afternoon. But she knew that Naruto was late as it was and she wanted to do talk a little.

"It wasn't Gaki a little while ago." Naruto said. "I believe it was. Naarrruu…" she smacked his chest lightly for trying to imitate her moan. He wasn't being loud enough or putting the right emotion into it for it to be realistic but it was still funny which she hadn't seen from him yet. There was silence again but both knew that Naruto would have to go soon or Kakashi would come looking for him. While he was always late, he tended to stress punctuality, which Naruto found to be a joke.

"Why did you do it?" Anko asked finally. "You could have told me no."

"Would you have listened?" Anko shook her head. "I didn't think so." His smile remained as he began stroking her side, feeling the smooth skin beneath his palm. "I felt… alive I guess you could say. I felt connected and I wanted that. I don't feel truly connected to anyone and I don't enjoy connecting myself with humans. I felt it though and I liked It." he rolled her over, ignoring the confused look on her face. "I liked you." he kissed her lightly.

"Good." Anko said quietly. "Glad I didn't ruin your first time." It was true too. Despite herself, Anko was glad he had enjoyed it as much as she had.

Naruto sighed quietly. "No you most certainly did not. That was amazing... but I have to go." He was disappointed about having leaving her. Which was, like everything else since he'd woken up, new. He'd never been disappointed to leave the presence of a human. Even Ayame and Teuchi. He did let himself enjoy the time with them but he didn't regret leaving at all.

"I know. Can't let the new genin be late for their first day." She said with a laugh. She dropped her head back lightly and sighed loudly. "Kami-sama, I just slept with a genin!" she yelled happily. She felt great. Even though it had been a spur of the moment thing, she felt wonderful.

Naruto laughed quietly at her outburst. Without thinking he pulled open the drawers of his dressers and opened his closet, pulling all the supplies he'd need, with his vectors. He'd been too distracted to notice he was doing it until he dropped the hat on his head. It hit his horns lightly, giving him a light jarring and bringing him back to his senses. He looked down to see Anko's confused face resurfaced. "Guess you want to know about that?

"A little." She said honestly. "But it'll have to wait. You're not the only one with places to be and mine are slightly more impotent that training." Naruto was off her quickly. Pulling his clothes on. He used his arms to dress himself while his vectors straightened the bed. Anko had seen him use them at work so he felt no need to hide them. At this point there were two choices for her. He had killed everyone who had learned of them besides the Hokage and Kakashi. While Kakashi didn't know what they were he knew that they were there. So her decision was simple. "Can you keep what I can do a secret?" he asked.

He looked to where Anko now stood. Her clothes back in place, trench coat included, and hair straightened up. She was still grinning though it had lessened slightly. The seriousness of his voice killed her happy-go-lucky mood but she guessed that he was only acting that way because it was something serious. "Why keep it a secret. If you can move stuff like that you should be praised." She said honestly. "There are so many possibilities for it."

"I know and don't want praise for what I do." Naruto said quietly.

He knew what he was. Monsters aren't supposed to be praised and he considered himself such a creature. He wasn't human and he really felt no regret or remorse when he killed. He'd been told that even the most experienced Shinobi had trouble coping with the death but he was fine with it… he enjoyed it. He kept track of his kill count because he was proud of it. That was a monster by anyone's terms, even his.

He enjoyed the title though. Monsters inspired fear and that was what he wanted.

Anko watched as Naruto moved his hat slightly so it covered his horns. She'd asked about them when she first started appearing at his apartment. It was much nicer than hers, mostly because he kept it in a barely lived in condition, and she liked that kind of place. She didn't clean her place very often though so in turn it she spent most her time at his place. He wasn't home very often so he didn't mind.

When he'd answered he'd simply said. 'They're the last thing that I have of my family.' She didn't know who his family had been and as far as she knew, neither did he. What he'd said could have meant a bloodline. If it was a bloodline then he wouldn't have to know his family. He would know that it had belonged to his family and in turn it would be the 'last thing' he had.

"I want to talk about it later. If it's a bloodline."

"It's not a bloodline." He interrupted. He looked up into her eyes. He didn't want her going around saying he had a bloodline. It would only cause unnecessary trouble. "It's who I am. Now I'll ask again. Will you keep this a secret?"

Anko sighed as she nodded. "Do I have any other choice?" she asked a little disappointment spread through her words.

"I could kill you." he said emotionlessly. It made Anko's spine tingle slightly. She hadn't heard that tone from him before. "I don't want to though." he finished his voice returning to its normal slow draw. That was it, he realized. She was the first person, the first human that he hadn't wanted to kill. That was what was different about her. That was what he couldn't place about her. He moved to the nearest wall and leaned against it slightly.

He didn't want to kill her. For as long as he'd remembered he had felt rage. The desire for blood. He had direction now that he knew what the human's had done to his race but the rage itself had always been there. Anko was a human though. Didn't that mean that he should want to kill her, to feel her broken body against his vectors?

No. he enjoyed just feeling her body with his hands.

"Good." she said after a moment. Her gaze met his and they stared at each other. Naruto wasn't sure how long but he knew he needed to get to practice. He couldn't have anyone come to his house. It would require the manager to either show or tell them where his room was and he wasn't willing to risk all he'd built over such a simple mistake. After an eternity of silence Anko sighed again. "I want this explained later. I will be back and intend to know."

Naruto nodded. He'd have to talk to Sarutobi first but he'd make it happen. Anko was different and now he knew why. He was willing to give her this chance.

**(Training ground Fifth teen)**

Naruto walked onto his new training ground at a relaxed pace. Despite the serious note that he and Anko had ended on, he was in a better mood today. He'd had sex. He'd felt her bouncing up and down on top of him while he'd thrusted himself up, meeting her halfway, sending a whole new wave of pleasure through their body's with each movement. Not much could destroy that mood. Not even a day with his team.

He entered the main area to see Kakashi talking with Sakura while Sasuke leaned against a tree.

'Nibi?' he thought.

There were a few moments of silence before she responded _**'what is it Naruto-kun?' **_she asked.

Kyuubi and Nibi had been awake throughout the entire process of Naruto's first mating session. Neither interrupted their host, they only watched with the same curious look on their face. In the end, Kyuubi had to temporally sterilize Naruto. Other words Naruto would have to have faced fatherhood earlier than expected.

'Can I borrow your ears for a minute?' Naruto asked. He felt Nibi's acceptance and in a moment a thin layer of dark blue chakra covered his ears.

Nibi was happy to help of course. She and Kyuubi had told him that as long as it wasn't life threatening then they would help him. It was a way of showing their appreciation for reuniting them. Naruto listened in on the conversation that Kakashi was having with Sakura.

"_You're sure that you didn't see him do anything?'_

"_No sensei. He just showed up with the bells and told me to figure it out. I thought about it for a minute before…"_

"_It's fine." _Kakashi said, interrupting her. _"I'm just trying to learn about my students and Naruto is the only one I don't really know yet."_

He heard Sakura grunt. _"He didn't even visit you at the hospital. He should at least show enough courtesy to stop in and see how you were doing."_ Sakura said. Naruto was well aware of the fact that Kakashi had been in the hospital, though it helps that you're the one who sent him there. He'd waited untill the other students left the testing grounds before making his move. As soon as Sasuke and Sakura were out of distance he tore the ground loose, shocking Kakashi, and attacked.

It was really the surprise of the attack that had allowed him to win. Had Kakashi actually been prepared for an attack from his student then he would have won. Most Jonin would. Even with his vectors, Naruto knew that his race could be killed and he wasn't going to risk dying to prove himself. It was how he fought all Jonin. In truth if it hadn't been for the surprise he would have lost to the Jonin team that he fought to get Nibi.

Naruto shook his head at Sakura's statement though. He had visited his injured sensei. He stopped by for a few minutes to tell Kakashi that he was simply showing his sensei what he could do so that in an actual mission he could be used to the best of his abilities. In truth he simply wanted to test himself against a Jonin. He still used surprise to get the upper hand but he didn't just take their head off while they were talking to him. He simply destroyed the ground around him.

He'd launched his vectors into the ground and pulled up, throwing parts of the ground around. Doton: Ganchūsō (Earth Release: Rock Pillars Rising) was what had won him the fight. He'd used it to catch Kakashi off guard. Naruto knew that it was a lucky shot but all that mattered was that he'd won.

Kakashi had avoided the chunk of earth that had been thrown at him by stepping to the side slightly, letting it pass by him. He saw Naruto finishing a jutsu when he refocused on him and felt his leg snap sideways. He screamed as he looked down to see a pillar of rock extending from the ground.

Naruto had brought him to the hospital and went home. Anko had been there on the couch, sound asleep with an empty plate of skewers next to her. He laughed quietly as he walked over to clean it up. He liked his house spotless. Most of the time his vectors would clean up messes but at the time Anko hadn't know about them and he had, had to be careful.

Deciding that he'd waited long enough, he walked over to his team. The blue Chakra faded off his ears when he got within view. Nobody noticed him at first. He was sure that Kakashi did. If Naruto could sense Kakashi then he could sense Naruto. Instead of going over to them he walked to the forest line. If he was going to be training he was going to get some real training done. He created a hundred clones inside the forest, as far away from view as possible. He turned away as soon as they were made. There was no reason to give them direction. They were made with their instructions known. Twenty five were going to meditate upside down on a tree while seventy five were going to water walk while going through a Haiburi kata that Kyuubi had taught him.

He still wasn't fluid enough and he needed all the practice he could get. Team practice wasn't going to help with that. He would only learn the basics untill he made Chunin.

Kakashi had promised them an Anbu level exercise if his teammates reached his level and he desperately wanted it. He knew that the Chunin level ones he currently knew were working but if he did a single Anbu level one with the number of clones he was currently using then his reserves would shoot up in no time. Unfortunately Sakura and Sasuke were miles away from him in Chakra control. Sakura was closer than Sasuke but the distance was still too great. It would be months before they learned water walking.

He sighed. Kakashi, despite his laziness, was an Anbu captain. He was strong, and Naruto knew it. Unfortunately he was extremely team oriented. Naruto didn't know why but the man wouldn't let him get too far ahead of his team, even though he already was.

That meant that he wouldn't teach him anything that was actual useful untill Sakura and Sasuke were useful.

"Teach me that."

Naruto looked to where the boy was standing. He'd felt him coming but he assumed it would be to get away from Sakura. He could hear her yelling about something to Kakashi. He felt sorry for the man but he wouldn't never trade places with him. He refocused on Sasuke. "I learned everything on my own. I'm sure an Uchiha can do the same." He said calmly. He'd learned that if you spoke without much emotion people got really annoyed. So unless he was actually talking to someone Important or was acting like an idiot then he liked to speak coldly, emotionlessly.

Sasuke scowled. "What do you know about learning?" he spat. "You're as useless as Sakura. No" he stopped and looked down. "You're not _as_ useless. You at least know something about fighting. Now teach me that jutsu!"

Naruto kept quite during his small rant. Even if it was short, he felt his anger boiling over. His pride was one thing he would defend with this life. No matter what happened he would fight for the pride and the pride of those close to him. His list was short. Mostly including him… and Anko. He felt like adding her name to his list. It wasn't a permanent set yet but he was beginning to hope it would be.

Naruto let Kyuubi's Chakra invade his system. His face grew feral, his incisors growing into fangs, his whisker marks becoming more defined. He tilted his hat up slightly so Sasuke could see him. Sasuke froze when he saw Naruto's eyes. Naruto knew that the last time he'd seen blood red eyes was during the Uchiha massacre. His brother's eyes. The blood red, emotionless, eyes of Uchiha Itachi. Naruto's eyes matched his perfectly. Cold, dead, red eyes.

Naruto shot his hand out and grabbed Sasuke's collar. Instead of binding him he simply placed his vectors against Sasuke's limbs. He pressed them against his skin so that Sasuke knew they were there. If he tried anything he would lose something. A quick movement and the limb would be severed. He pulled Sasuke close to him and spoke into his ear. "Insult me and I'll kill you." he pressed his vectors closer, drawing blood from Sasuke's arms. "After I tear you limb from limb and tear out your precious eyes."

Sasuke might tell. He might go to Kakashi and rant about how Naruto had threatened him or, worse, he could go straight to the Hokage. Both would yell at him but only Kakashi would know that it his threats meant something. He would keep quite though. Naruto had made it perfectly clear that what he could do was considered a village secret. He lied of course. Only his heritage was a secret but with his heritage came his vectors which he relied on tremendously. Thus 'what he could do' was a village secret and that was what he had told Kakashi.

Naruto jerked Sasuke away from him. "Go run over to Hatake. Whine to him." he said the anger plain in his voice.

The cuts he'd caused could come back to haunt him but he was willing to deal with the consequences. He felt that Sasuke deserved it so he gave it. If anything he put him in his place and Sasuke definitely needed that.

Sasuke obeyed quickly and turned. Naruto didn't see fear on his face but he could feel it coming from him.

'**Keep him alive.' **Kyuubi told him.

'_**Kyu-kun is right. The Uchiha could be useful in the future. His skills will undoubtedly grow, especially when he gains his Sharingan.'**_ Nibi added.

'**When you begin your… campaign.'** Kyuubi hesitated, not entirely sure what to call Naruto's plans for the future.** 'You'll need powerful allies. All the Uchiha that this village has ever sired have grown into powerful ninja and having one with you will prove to be beneficial.'**

Naruto scowled at the idea of recruiting pure humans. He'd intended to scout out the other Jinchuriki, the people like him who were human but had a Demon resting inside them. He wanted them to help him.

He begrudgingly agreed though. Sasuke would become powerful even more so when he unlocked his Sharingan. Such power would be useful for him to control. When he truly began his conquest then there was going to be the extreme need for the most powerful people in the world to be on his side. Anything less than that and it would fail.

(I'm not completely revealing Naruto's plan yet. I'll give an imaginary cookie to the person who can guess it though)

The day went slowly from that point onward. Kakashi, having noticed Sasuke and Naruto's brief disagreement, spoke to Naruto. He didn't know exactly what happened between them but he warned Naruto to play nice with his team. He said that his team was the strongest tool he had. Naruto nodded slightly while laughing on the inside. The entire time he spoke, Naruto held a vector against his neck. One movement and Naruto's strongest tool would have rendered him headless.

Training ended and Kakashi brought them to the Hokage Tower where they would receive their first mission. The other teams were a week ahead of them so Kakashi decided to double up on missions so that while the other teams did a single mission a day, they would do two. It wasn't much but Naruto knew that the rest of his time as a Genin was going to be hell. Once he was allowed to accept C-rank Missions things would be a little better but it would still suck compared to being a Jonin where every mission you accept take you out of the village on some important task.

He only cared about being out of the village the mission itself would be a secondary thing to him the entire time. He would simply enjoy being free from the walls of Konoha.

They arrived at the office and walked down the long hallways that lead to the mission room. Naruto tilted his hat down to hide the smirk that grew on his face. Nearly all the elder ninja in the hallway were glaring at him while he had complete control of whether they lived or died.

Kakashi knocked on the large door and heard a loud 'enter!' from the other side. They filed in quickly, Naruto being the slowest and last to get in. The other two Genin cells were in the room, each lined up in front of their senseis. "Kakashi." Sarutobi said, almost sounding relived. "You've arrived just in time." Naruto heard Asuma chuckle slightly at the statement. He too felt the need to laugh a little but refrained. "Something's come up. A mission. It's a high profile mission and we need a Jonin team to go."

Naruto looked around the room. If there was a Jonin mission then why were the students there?

"You, Asuma, and Kurenai will be going. Due to the nature of this mission you will be bringing your student's along. It will be labeled a C-class and you will leave first thing tomorrow."

"Wait." Kakashi said before Sarutobi could continue. "My team has just started." There was emotion behind his voice, something that surprised Naruto. Usually Kakashi spoke like him, slowly and emotionlessly. "They aren't ready for a normal C and there is no way that I could bring them with me on a mission that requires a Jonin team!" he finished his voice rising slightly.

"The Genin are needed." The Hokage said sadly. He looked at Naruto as he spoke. Naruto knew the old man liked him and probably didn't want to risk him but Naruto was interested now. He really didn't want to do chores that other people would pay to have done. This sounded like much more fun. "This mission needs to appear as if it's a simple escort job slash training run for Genin. That way you three can go while remaining unnoticed."

"Why?" Kakashi asked simply. There was no need to do this. It would be simpler and safer just to send the Jonin.

'The council.' Naruto though. He knew the look on Sarutobi's face. He had it whenever the council was troubling him. He got his way no matter what but Naruto knew that the elders of the council could strain any mans patience.

"Wave is in trouble." Sarutobi said. "And the council has refused to send the aid needed to help a different nation. Diplomatic missions need to be agreed upon by the council and they've refused." Sarutobi sighed. "I'm using a loophole to help wave." He pointed to Naruto. "The Genin need to train so I'm classifying the use of three teams under a joint training mission and I'm putting you under a C-rank escort mission to wave. You're set training area will be in wave and while you're there the _Jonin_ will do everything in their power to help wave."

Kakashi stood silent. Naruto assumed that he was thinking but there was a chance he was wrong. Kakashi was someone he couldn't read very well and it was annoying.

"What if confrontation arises?" Asuma asked

Sarutobi looked to his son. "You have permission to use lethal force on any who attack you."

Kurenai frowned as she looked at her Genin. She agreed with Kakashi. If Jonin were necessary then they should be sent alone. There really was no need to send the Genin. She understood the problem with the council though. She didn't agree with many of their choices and this was one of them. "Are they at war?" Kakashi asked. Kurenai nodded in agreement.

"Or is it some sort of domestic threat." She added, hoping she was right.

"The threat is domestic. Wave is slowly losing all their resources due to the Gato shipping company. Gato has taken control of every trade port on every island that makes up Wave and is starving the country. Wave was initially a poor country and Gato is taking more from them. Without help Wave will parish."

Most of the Genin listened in silence. Most were slightly afraid of the fact that they were going on a mission like this so soon into their career as a ninja. They'd just started and they were being sent on a mission to save an entire country. Kiba was and Hinata were shaking while Shino remained unmoving, showing none of the fear he felt. Shikamaru and his team, along with Sakura, were statues. Too lost in thought to convey emotion.

Naruto was personally ecstatic. He was leaving the walls on his first mission! He was going to another country entirely to take down an entire corporation. This was the exciting missions he wanted. This was what would help him grow stronger.

Sasuke was thinking similar things. His goals weren't nearly the same as Naruto's but they still revolved around growing stronger to kill. His goal was one person though. One single man who'd taken everything from him.

Both wore small smiles on their faces that the others didn't miss.

"How do we proceed then? Should we simple eliminate Gato or."

"Tazuna is you're the man you're escorting" Sarutobi interrupted Kakashi, "he is a bridge builder. Right now he's in the process of building a bridge from Wave to the mainland. If it's complete then Gato will lose control of the islands trade flow. You're first and foremost job is to ensure the completion of this bridge. The secondary objective is Gato's death." Sarutobi didn't feel comfortable talking about killing in front of the Genin, none of the senseis in the room did. He knew the needed to get used to the idea though. As ninja, they would kill eventually and they needed to know what it was like to truly be a ninja.

"If Gato lives then there's the chance that he will hire somebody to destroy the bridge. He must die in order to secure its existence." The Hokage finished.

Asuma agreed with his father, Gato needed to die, there was one problem though. "What about when he dies. The company would still be there. Someone else could take over with the same intentions and I doubt that we could just sit there and kill every guy who takes over." He wanted a cigarette. He was stressed right now because of the situation and a cigarette always calmed him down.

"True." Sarutobi said. "Once Gato dies his share of the company would be divided between the other stock holders and the Daimyo will take over from there."

Kakashi looked at his fellow Jonin. Asuma looked stiff, obviously stressed, and Kurenai looked worried. He decided that his best choice would to remain indifferent. Three elite Jonin could protect nine Genin and if they couldn't do it alone for some completely absurd reason then Kakashi trusted Naruto to help. He knew that the boy was something more than he appeared to be. One realizes these things while in the hospital. He knew that Naruto could help protect his former classmates should the situation call for it.

"So our job is to make sure the bridge is completed and that Gato is eliminated?" he asked, his clam voice returning.

Sarutobi nodded "you are dismissed for now. I want you three." He said, identifying the Jonin, "to return later for mission specifics. The rest of you will meet at the east gate at nine A.M. tomorrow morning. Be prepared for a long trip."

The Genin gave their Shaky 'Hai's' and filed out of the room, leaving only the Jonin and Naruto. Sarutobi noticed Naruto had stayed behind and Motioned for the Jonin to leave. They left with the instructions to return at eight for details on their mission. "What is it Naruto." He asked when he settled back into his chair.

"I have a question." He said simply. He was quiet for a little while thinking about how to phrase it. He knew directly stating the problem would cause Sarutobi more stress and then the old man would be harder to convince but he couldn't think of another way in which it _would_ work. He knew that Sarutobi was waiting and wasting time pondering how much stress someone else had, had never been one of Naruto's hobbies. "I had sex, Jiji."

**DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN**

So… what'd ya think?

Was the Anko thing too random or did I do a decent job with it. As well as the mission meeting.

Next Chapter: Sex talk, Diclonius, Partner, Departure.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Yah!!! Lol. Anyway, two people wanted to marry a king's daughter. Both were noblemen so the King was fine with it. The problem was that there were two of them. The king decided on A Challenge to see who would marry his daughter. The challenge was simple, the two men would be put in a horse race, and the one whose horse came in _second_ would win. The next day both men raced as hard as they could to win _first_. The one who came in first was married to the king's daughter… How?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Elfen lied

Sarutobi sat expressionlessly in his chair. He took notice of how comfortable it was often. Most of the time it was during a stressful situation or when something surprising happened. No matter what the cause, he would sink back into the soft material and thank Kami for it. It was one of the few good things about his office. "What?" he asked calmly, hoping that his old ears were beginning to fail him.

"I had sex." Naruto repeated. It was strange to hear himself say it. He'd had sex. A smile formed on his face. He wondered if Anko would want to do it again. He had to explain what he was to her first though. He was actually hoping that she would accept him too. Sarutobi had said that, at their peak, the Diclonius were feared by just about everyone. Would Anko fear him?

The smile that grew on Naruto's face was noticed and it worried the old man. Indeed, the intimacy of sex was something that everyone would enjoy but the Naruto was twelve still, not even a teenager yet. "With whom?" he asked. If it was another ninja then he would know. He knew the name's and ranks of every ninja that was in Konoha. If it was a civilian then he could find them and question them. Regardless he wasn't going to let them get away without some form of talk.

Naruto hesitated. He was going to have to ask Sarutobi if he could tell Anko about him being a Diclonius. He didn't want to but it was a village secret and Anko ran the risk of getting into trouble for knowing it without consent. Naruto didn't like risk. He liked safe and he was going to make things that he, and everyone close to him was safe. "Mitarashi Anko."

"The Jonin!" Sarutobi yelled as he rose from the comfort of his seat.

Naruto didn't flinch away from Sarutobi's sudden burst of Killer Intent. He'd expected it to show itself eventually. The Third was a calm man, rarely showing anger or aggression but there were a few who knew how to get him going. Naruto knew that the old man considered him to be sort of an adoptive grandson. That was fine if it kept him off the radar but right now it was a bad thing. Sarutobi was protective of his family and Anko was a Jonin while Naruto was a Genin who was less than half her age.

"Yes. Anko's a Jonin. She lives in the same complex as me." Naruto said his voice remaining calm.

"Naruto." The Hokage said. He wanted to do something, punishing Anko seemed to be the first and foremost thought in his mind but Naruto seemed perfectly fine with the entire thing. He had to know for sure. "Did she make you do it?" he asked. His voice returned to its original volume but it seemed tired now.

"No. She started it, that's for sure, but it was consensual. That's only part of the reason why I'm here though." He needed to get back on track. He'd stayed behind for a reason. He couldn't be distracted.

Sarutobi shook his head as he lowered himself back into his seat. "You're far too young for sexual interactions, Naruto. What if something happened?" he asked. "Would you be ready for the consequences?"

"There will be no consequences." Naruto responded, knowing that Sarutobi was talking about children. Hiruzen looked confused, Naruto noted before he continued. The 'professor', as some had called him, obviously hadn't thought this one through. He was hesitant to use the excuse he'd planned. It would reveal that he knew of the Kyuubi. 'Damn it.' He thought. He had nothing else that would work. "I'm sterile, Jiji. Kyuubi's fault, but I still can't have kids." He lied. Kyuubi could make him temporarily sterile to prevent pregnancy but he knew Kyuubi wouldn't make it permanent unless he asked for it.

Naruto didn't really want children but there was always the possibility that he could change his mind. He doubted he would though. He didn't want to rebuild his people, he didn't want a 'Second coming' of the Diclonius. His simply wanted to avenge them by taking from the ones who had destroyed them.

"Oh." Sarutobi said quietly. He hadn't expected that. He felt bad now. His intention was to make Naruto feel bad about his carelessness but it seemed that his plan had failed and was now being forced back on him. He didn't know that Naruto had become sterile and he knew how badly it must have been for Naruto to find out about it. Being the last of his race and being unable to do anything about it. "I'm sorry." His spoke in a whisper, not willing to raise it any higher. His throat felt dry as he asked the next question, "How did you find out about the Kyuubi?"

It was an insensitive question considering what Naruto had told him but he needed to know.

'So much for 'The Professor'.' Naruto thought. The old man would take anything he said and believe it without a hint of mistrust. 'Time to finish the game.' Naruto looked down at his feet. "Kyuubi… taunted me about it." He wrapped a vector around his thigh and squeezed. His breath hitched and he let a tear fall at the strength he'd used. "I didn't know what it was at first. He kept laughing at me and he finally decided to show himself. Then he laughed at my fate saying 'you're stuck with a demon now.'

He heard the large Hokage's chair scrape against the ground before he felt Sarutobi's arms around him.

'Sorry Kyu. Hope you didn't mind.'

'_**Kyu-kun is asleep right now Naruto-kun.'**_ Nibi's smooth voice responded. _**'I won't tell him, Okay.'**_

'Thanks Kaa-san.'

Nibi's heart stopped for a second as she heard him. A face splitting smile covered her catlike face. _**'You're welcome Naruto-kun.'**_She didn't question him about it. There would be no point in looking for some undercover reasoning he had. There was none. She looked at the fox next to her. His head was on her paws as he slept a small smile on his face. Her life was definitely better inside Naruto and it'd only been a week since she'd left Kumo. She knew it was only going to get better too.

"You should have told me Naruto." Sarutobi said. "You shouldn't have gone through that alone." Now he felt absolutely horrible. He'd let Naruto suffer through such a difficult time alone. He'd made sure that Sasuke had been taken care of after his entire family was murdered but he'd failed help someone he considered family discovered something this painful. "I'm so sorry."

Naruto released his leg and wiped his eyes. "It's fine Jiji. I'm over it and nothing's going to change It." he said as he pushed Sarutobi back. "I can't have a child with Anko but that isn't what I'm here to discuss." Naruto saw the old man nod silently. Sarutobi didn't want to speak again and take the chance of opening another wound. Information about the Kyuubi could come later. Naruto needed to talk right now and Sarutobi was going to let him. "I used them while I was with her." Naruto moved lifted a scroll off the table.

Sarutobi's eyes widened. He hadn't asked about Naruto's vectors in nearly a year. "You can control them!" He nearly yelled.

"Yeah." He pulled the scroll over. It had a large 'D' on it. He unrolled it and held it in the air. To anyone who entered it would seem as though the scroll was simply floating. Naruto and Sarutobi both knew what was holding it up. "I've been able to for about half a year. There really not that useful for anything other than holding stuff. I usually clean or grab stuff that's too far away. I remember you telling me that my mother could use them to fight but I don't see how. They aren't strong enough to do anything."

He didn't need Sarutobi knowing too much. He really hadn't wanted to tell him that he could even control them. Naruto had been told all sorts of stories about how his parents were heroes. He agreed that they were strong but he didn't consider them heroes. No ninja was a hero. They were all killers some were just better than others. His mother had been one of the best. Her vectors earned her the name 'Shinto Kira (Silent Killer)'.

"You should have told me when you were able to control them. I could have taught you the exercises your mother left for you." Naruto was caught off guard with that. His vectors had always been powerful. If he could make them stronger… He smiled at the possibilities.

"Can you teach me them?!" Naruto asked. The childlike enthusiasm he had added disgusted him.

"Yes. They're all written down in scrolls at my home. Your mother didn't want them in the Hokage's tower."

Naruto had to agree. There were definitely a lot of people who could have seen it and started asking questions. He was thankful that the Hokage had at least listened to his mother and hid them. "Thanks Jiji!" he yelped. He smiled widely for a moment before letting it recede. "I still need to talk with you though." He looked up to meet Sarutobi's eyes. "I want to tell Anko about me. I'm sure she knows about… him" he placed his hand on his stomach

Sarutobi placed his hand over Naruto's. "She would, yes. She was here when '_it_' attacked. She knows nothing of the Diclonius though. Only you and I do."

"Good." Naruto said quietly. "I want to tell her about it. I thought I should come and ask about it before I did."

There were a few options' that were possible. He could tell Naruto that it was too risky and damage the already hurt boy more. He could say yes and possibly have the information spread all over. Naruto would have ninja from every village hunting him in months. "Naruto… I'm sorry. I can't let you."

'Well it's a good thing I wasn't asking.' He thought. He straightened his hunched back and stood to his full height. He wasn't really that tall. Five, three maybe but it did its job. He brought his hand up to his face to cover the grin that had begun to spread on it. The old man finally did it. He said no. Naruto wasn't going to listen of coarse but he was proud that the Hokage had finally said no to a twelve year old.

He took a breath before speaking. "Hokage-Sama." Naruto said. His 'happy-tone' was gone. He was being himself now. "I was asking out of courtesy for your current position in the village. I decide who knows about my heritage. I don't care if you keep my real name a secret. The Namikaze can stay dead but the Diclonius are still alive, even if it's just me. I'm going to tell the world that. I'm starting with Anko. When I'm strong enough… when I can defend myself. Then the rest of the world will know."

He turned to leave the office when he felt Sarutobi's hand on his shoulder. "Naruto. How do you know that name?" He asked. He'd kept the Namikaze secret since the day Minato died. Nobody knew who Naruto's real father was but him. There was no profile on it, no records.

"Hokage-sama." Naruto said as he turned around. "I have a thousand year old demon in my stomach and lucky for me, he knows a lot." Naruto turned, to face Sarutobi. His eyes were red, glowing under his hat. "I'm done." He said simply as he disappeared. A wisp of sand being the only sign that he'd been there.

"Damn it." he cursed as he rushed after the boy.

**(Naruto's Apartment)**

Anko was on the couch, watching TV. There really wasn't much on. A nature show here a documentary there. She liked the action movies and the crappy televisions that the apartment supplied didn't get any of her channels. She though briefly about bringing her TV to Naruto's apartment. She spent more time at his place than she did hers so there wasn't really a point in having a fifty five inch sitting at her place gathering dust.

The far door opened and slammed shut. She assumed Naruto was home and apparently he'd had a bad day.

Naruto slammed through the door. He bent down, grabbing Anko's discarded trench coat as he passed it. "You might want to put this on." he said when he entered the main part of his home. He threw the coat to where Anko lying. She was stretched out on the coach. Her thin mesh hiding nothing, her skirt hiked up on her thighs. "Sexy." He said when he got to the kitchen counter.

"Thanks." Anko said. She got up and slid on her coat. When her gaze returned to Naruto she saw him tearing off his clothing. He kicked off his sandals and shin guards. Threw his jacket to the ground, and pulled off his undershirt, taking his hat with it. She'd seen his bare body before. She hadn't really paid attention to it before now. He had a swimmers build. His muscles weren't huge but they were visible under his skin. The developing abs were tensed, along with the rest of them. "What's going on?" she asked.

Naruto looked directly at her. He could feel the Hokage getting closer to the apartment. A gentle smile settled on his face. "We've got a visitor coming in a few minutes; I thought you'd want something on when he got here."

"Not that." She said. "What's got you so tense?" She was right next to him now, running her hands over his shoulders. She could feel the tension.

Naruto's smile softened at her care. He turned to her and pulled her down to him, locking his lips with hers. Anko hadn't expected the move but she wasn't going to argue with it. Venting frustration through physical acts was the best way to do it in her opinion.

She picked Naruto up quickly, setting him on the counter, so that they were level. She didn't like leaning down to kiss him. Naruto wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her close to him, letting her breasts press against his bare chest. He liked that feeling so much, the soft skin pressing against his body. She was a hardened Kunoichi and yet her body was so soft. He tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Anko accepted instantly, tilting her head the opposite direction, opening her mouth to let their tongues mingle.

"You're getting better at that." She said as she pulled back. Naruto grunted lightly as he moved to her neck, sucking and nipping the sensitive flesh. He moved to her collar bone, trailing the tip of his tongue along it till he got to her coat. He pushed it back so he could reach the side of her neck.

"Mmmmnn." Anko quietly moaned as Naruto reached one of the veins in her neck. She trailed her hands down his small body, feeling the overly developed muscles that the twelve year old had. Her eyes widened suddenly. Naruto bit lightly into the skin where her cursed seal was located. She pushed against him, separating their bodies in motion.

Naruto was looking at her with a mixture of curiosity and disappointment. "I'm sorry." He said slowly. "I liked how it felt when you touched mine." He said while rubbing his chest. It wasn't showing, but under his hand was Nibi's seal. He loved the feeling he got when Anko ran her hands over one of his seals. It sent jolts through his body that made him want to yelp in satisfaction.

Anko brought her hand up to her cursed seal. "I should be the one apologizing." She said. "I… Overreacted. I'm just… touchy about that mark. Warn me the next time you're going to do that." She walked back to him, placing her arms around his neck. "I did like how that felt though." she whispered before pressing her lips back against his.

BANG, BANG, BANG.

"Shit." Naruto cursed as Anko pulled back again. "He's here."

"Who is it?" she asked as she moved out of his way. Naruto slid off the counter. He didn't answer as he walked to the door. He walked into the small hallway that lead to the door that had been knocked on. She heard it open and then Naruto returned. The look he'd walked in with had returned with him. She noticed the tension in his chest and arms. "Who is it?" she asked again, actually curious now. It must have been somebody really impotent if it set Naruto off this badly.

"It's the Hokage." He said as Sarutobi walked into the main room.

"Naruto." He spoke softly, "I expect an explanation."

Anko Noticed Naruto's lips twitch into a scowl. She was confused now. It was her understanding that Naruto and the Hokage got along like family. If that was true then why did Naruto seem so angry about Sarutobi's presence?

"Anko." The Hokage spoke. He didn't want to demand information from Naruto in front of her. He didn't really want to do it at all but he needed to know how he knew about his father. "Could you please leave for a moment?"

"She stays." Anko felt herself pulled to Naruto's side. "She has no reason to leave. Everything that's said will be told to her regardless so there's no point in hiding It." he spoke, the lack of emotion in his voice honestly scared Sarutobi. He'd never seen this side of Naruto.

'Kyuubi' he though sadly as his, all but blood, grandson's eyes turned red again.

As Kyuubi's Chakra entered Naruto, his chakra system activated, as it always did. Whenever his Chakra system was activated his seals appeared on his body. He'd torn off his clothes specifically for this moment. The moment he could show Sarutobi his second seal.

Anko and Sarutobi both froze at the sight of a second spiral on his body. It, along with the one on his stomach, seemed to glow faintly. "Anko." Naruto said.

"Yes?"

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed slightly, he wouldn't do it so suddenly. There was no way.

"You said you wanted an explanation for my abilities, right?" Anko nodded slowly as she moved away from him. Naruto's smile grinned widely as he brought his hands to his stomach. "I'm the host to the Kitsune No Kyuubi and the Nibi No Nekomata. Jinchuriki would be the word for anyone other than me." He looked up to Anko. She didn't seem to be afraid. That was good. There was curiosity in her eyes, the need to know more. It was a look he knew he got often.

He loved to learn. Mostly new and more powerful Jutsu but general skills were okay too. He'd taken up carpentry because he wanted to learn something new.

"Naruto." Sarutobi said. "There was only one demon sealed inside of you." Everyone in the room knew about Kyuubi so there was no reason to restrain himself. "Kyuubi should be the only demon sealed inside of you."

"I wasn't done." Naruto said. "I stopped so I could see if Anko was scared yet, not so I could be interrupted." He sounded bitter and he knew it. This was years of held back emotion coming forth at once there was going to be some bitterness. He turned his gaze back to Anko. "Jinchuriki means 'Power of human sacrifice'. I am not human." He looked over to Sarutobi. "Tell me I can say it without repercussion." He said, giving the Hokage one chance to set things right between them.

He still needed the village so, in turn, he needed the Hokage. He would prefer it if they had at least a civilized relationship untill he was done in Konoha.

"Naruto. You don't realize the risk."

"Anko." Naruto said before Sarutobi could continue. Would you swear, on penalty of death, to never speak of what you hear tonight unless you're with either alone with the Hokage or myself?" he asked.

Anko nodded instantly. She wanted to know more now. She'd learned that Naruto wasn't human but what did that make him. She couldn't turn down the offer that would let her know. She liked the kid… she was sleeping with the kid. She had to know.

Naruto turned his attention back to the Hokage. He stood silent as he stared at the old man, waiting for a response. "Fine." He said. "You can tell her. Something will need to be done though. Oh! And after this I expect to talk about you're… Interactions." He sighed when he finished. "Shall we all get comfortable first? I'm curious as to why you have a second Shiki Fūjin seal on your body and I'm sure it will take time to explain."

Naruto nodded and pulled himself back onto the counter top. Sarutobi sat down on the couch that Anko had been lying on earlier and Anko pulled herself up onto the counter with Naruto. She wanted to be close to him while he spoke. Especially when they got to the 'Interaction' part. She wanted to be on the other side of Naruto incase Sarutobi tried something. He wouldn't of coarse but she still wanted to be near him.

"Where do you want to start?" Naruto asked.

"What are you?" Anko asked instantly.

Naruto nodded and looked down to the floor. "How much do you know about the second great ninja war?" He waited for a response for a moment before continuing. "I'll take that as a 'not much.'" He saw Anko nod out of the corner of his eye. "During the war my… race. My people were hunted. They were considered too strong so the hidden villages organized secret missions to hunt and kill them."

"Diclonius." Sarutobi said quietly.

Anko's eyes widened. She saw Naruto look up at her. She saw the look on his face. "You're a Diclonius?" she asked. Naruto nodded. Images of her old sensei flashed through Anko's mind. At first they were his better moments then they changed. They became images of him in his lab. A dead body on the table. She knew she'd blocked some of them out. They'd been too gruesome to remember. "My… Orochimaru. He tried to recreate them. He called them the perfect race. Human bodies with the capabilities for ninjutsu but at the same time they weren't human. They were different. It…" she gazed at Naruto's horns, "it had something to do with their horns. He could never figure it out though."

Naruto smiled at her knowledge of his people. "He was right." He wrapped his vectors around her and squeezed slightly. "The horns are like transmitters." Naruto said. "What you just felt was called a vector. It's difficult to explain." He wasn't quite sure how to define his vectors. He'd never even thought about it until now. He instinctively knew what they were. He didn't have to be told. Now he did have to explain them.

"I know what they are." She said slowly. "_He_ explained everything about them too me while he was doing research." She reached out into the air and moved her arms randomly. "Am I hitting any of them?"

"You ran you arm through four of them." he told her as she moved her hand through another one. "You're okay with it then? What I am."

Anko pulled her hands back to her. "Yeah." She said. She grabbed the sides of the counter and pulled herself till she was flush against his body. "Imagine what you could do to me with those things." she whispered into his ear before kissing his earlobe.

Naruto's mind raced with possibilities. Sarutobi grunted. "If it's okay with you two I'd like to hear about Nibi. Then we move onto your personal interaction. Try to stay focused." He said sounding amused. Despite the important information he needed. The situation was rather amusing. Anko, one of his best Jonin, was whispering to Naruto. He had no doubt that it was something bedroom oriented and the dazed expression that Naruto had put on had made it even funnier.

"Nibi." Naruto said. "It would be best if you actually talked to her. She did most of the work in the sealing process. All I did…" he stopped. His gaze focusing on Sarutobi. "I 'freed' Nibi from her former host."

"You killed them." Sarutobi said. "You've killed already?"

"Yes."

"When?"

Naruto looked up for a second. It was best to get it out of the way, he decided. "About a week ago, just before exams."

Sarutobi could practically feel his heart slowing. Naruto had been through so much without even informing him. "Why did you go through so much to get Nibi and why does it seem like your saying she willingly allowed herself to be sealed?"

"Nibi did want to be sealed inside of me. As I said, she did most of the work. Kyuubi provided me with the hand seals that were needed for the Shiki Fūjin and Nibi took care of the rest. It was a quick thing. Six days in total. Three to find Nibi's container and day to find somebody capable of performing the sealing. Nibi took control of their body and sealed herself inside me. I have no clue how long, to recover from the sealing, and then about a day to get back to Konoha."

"You left the village?" Naruto nodded again. "How? Iruka's class list says that you were there every day last week. I've seen it." Sarutobi said. He'd seen Naruto walking around the village during the week prior to the exam.

"You learn a lot when you're looking in places you aren't supposed to be in, Jiji." Naruto said. "You leave me alone in your office too much as well. I was bound to find out about Kagebunshin eventually." He leaned into Anko slightly. Glad that she was still there. He was getting tired of answering stupid questions. He left. He got Nibi. He came back. That was it. Why did it have to be this complicated?

"So you left the village while using a shadow clone to make it seem like you were still here." He paused, thinking of another question. "Where did you go?"

'Damn it.' Naruto thought. That was the one he wasn't looking forward to. "I went to Kumogakure no sato."

"You went where!?" Sarutobi yelled as he stood up. "You, a twelve year old. Do…do you even realize how much danger you would have been in if they knew who you were. They have a reason to hate the Yondaime too. If anyone knew you were his son they'd…" He stopped abruptly. Anko was still there. She was sitting surprisingly still, eyes wide again.

Naruto sighed as he put his arm around Anko. He shook her slightly, bringing her back to reality. She looked directly at him, instantly. "You're the Yondaime's son. The Yellow Flash's son." She stated. Naruto nodded. Anko took a minute to breath while she thought. "Does anyone else know about this?"

"No." Sarutobi answered. "I thought I was the only one who knew until today. Apparently Kyuubi knew and didn't hold it from Naruto."

"So nobody else knows besides us? He's safe?"

"Yes. He's safe."

Anko smiled brightly. "I fucking slept with the son of the Yondaime." She said happily. She turned to Naruto. "Your mine when this is over."

"On topic please." Sarutobi said immediately. "You were at Kumo."

"Yeah." Naruto said. A grin was growing on his face as he thought about the events to come. 'Pun intended.' He thought, as he refocused on Sarutobi.

"Who was the previous container of Nibi?"

Now he was going to be in serious trouble. He had to think for a moment. 'Come on, come on. There's got to be… that's it!' "Anko?" he asked. "Do have a Bingo book?"

Bingo books were generally for missing-nin that were considered at least a C-rank threat and up. The fact that Naruto asked for one to show the person that he'd killed worried Sarutobi. It meant that Naruto wasn't as obvious as he'd thought.

Naruto flipped through the pages. 'Iwa, Suna, Konoha, and Kumo. Here we go.' He looked at each individual page. Looking for the pictures of the three ninja that would undoubtedly be there. "Is this an updated one?" he asked as he got closer to the Kiri section of the book.

"Yeah. I got it yesterday."

'Bingo.' He thought as he found her picture. "Nii Yugito." He said aloud. Here was the part where he hesitated. "Jonin of Kumogakure no Sato."

"You attacked a Jonin!" Sarutobi started again. "Do you know how stupid that was? How on earth did you mange to kill her. You're lucky that you're still alive." He took a breath and calmed down. Naruto was still alive. That meant he won. "Missing-nin are dangerous Naruto. You should know not to _try _to fight them."

"Her name was entered into the book a week ago." Anko said. "She and her Jonin team were on a patrolling mission and they simply disappeared. They are thought to have fled Kumo since there had been no bodies found after a search."

"Team?" Sarutobi asked as calmly as he could. "Of Jonin. Who _were_ affiliated with another village? You should be arrested for war crimes Naruto! That's what that is, a war crime. If they ever pin it back to you then they'll have reason to go to war with Konoha." He brought his fingers to his temples, trying to calm the headache that was starting. "How did you manage to do It." he finally asked. A fresh out of the academy Genin shouldn't be able to take on a Jonin, a team of them no less.

"I tore their heads off." Naruto said. "By the way. I would like those vector exercises. They might be able to make them stronger." He said giving them the hint they needed to figure it out. Anko was the first. He felt her tense against him. "Their completely harmless as long as I'm not trying to kill someone." Naruto said. Sarutobi seemed to get it at that point.

"You lied to me about your vectors. You can use them completely… can't you?" Naruto had lied to him. That much was certain how far he'd gone was the question that needed answered.

"I can use them. Not completely and I not near the same level as my mother was yet. I plan on being there soon though." Naruto told him. "I want to be able to say that I've mastered my family's abilities by the time Chunin exams come around." He needed to be at his full strength for the exams. He had a great deal of plans to finish, and a lot of loose ends to take care of, but if he was successful then he would be able to get out of Konoha then. All he had to do was 'die.'

That plan was becoming more complicated though. He looked over to Anko. Would he be able to leave her? He wasn't going to abandon his plan for anything but it would take much longer if he stayed in Konoha. It would take so much work and planning. He already had a plan for once he got out of the village. He would have to talk to her about it before it happened. The worst outcome would be him leaving alone and he would get over it eventually.

"You tore their heads off." Sarutobi repeated. He didn't know that a Diclonius vector could be that strong. She'd seen Kushina attack people with them. He hadn't seen the vectors but he'd seen the gashes that were left in their bodies. In all the battle's they'd fought together in, that was the worst he saw from her. Either Naruto was stronger that her already or she was much more gentle hearted than Naruto. "What about their bodies?"

"Gōkakyu no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique)." Naruto told him. "Incinerated their bodies. Hunter-nin do it all the time. I might turn in their heads once I reach Chunin. How much are they worth." He looked back down to the book. "One million two hundred and fifty thousand ryo." He laughed. "It says that Yugito is worth seven hundred and fifty thousand while her teammates are only worth two hundred and fifty thousand each." He looked to Sarutobi. "How much would you put on me if I were to take off? With Kyuubi in me and all. Probably a million at least." He shrugged. "Jinchuriki. The villages desire them too much."

"Question one." Sarutobi stated. "You still have their heads?"

"Yeah. I knew they would be labeled missing-nin since I didn't leave any bodies. It would be weird if a Genin turned in the heads of three Jonin alone so I've decided to wait. There in my room, in preservation scrolls."

"Question two. You Know Gōkakyu no Jutsu?" Naruto nodded. "When did you learn it?"

"Uchiha Sasuke knows it. He liked to flaunt that he knew it while we were in the academy. The ever stoic Uchiha liked to pet his ego, one of his many flaws." He'd have to break him of that. If Sasuke was going to be of any real use then he would have to learn how to keep his abilities to himself. "I memorized the hand seals when he did a demonstration and I practiced it."

Anko whistled. "An elemental attack and you only needed to see it once. What's your affinity?" she asked. If any of what he was saying was true then he had to know his affinity. One simply didn't get strong without knowing it.

"My affinity is wind. I only know one wind Jutsu though. Fūton: Daitoppa." Wind was a rare affinity in Konoha and because of that there were few people who could actually teach him. Sarutobi could. He was the Professor. Even with his age, he was still one of the strongest ninja in the world. His son was the one Naruto wanted to teach him though. "I was planning on asking your son to help me with that actually. He's a master of Fūton Jutsu, right?"

"Yes. Asuma would be the one to help you in that area." Sarutobi said. "We'll return to that later. You've yet to explain why Nibi wanted to be sealed. Why would a Tailed Beast willing allow itself to become a prisoner?"

Naruto laughed loudly immediately. He could hear Nibi laughing quietly inside his head as well. "Nibi is anything but a prisoner. I'm pretty sure she considers it a... what was the word you used?"

Naruto's eyes went black as he allowed Nibi to take over. "I consider Naruto a gracious host and this is anything but a prison. It's a resort as long as I'm with Kyuubi." His eyes reverted to their normal blue and he huffed out a breath.

"They can control your body?" Sarutobi asked. He was alarmed now. The voice that had spoken was Naruto's but it was more feminine that it had been. He'd also said 'I' while referring to being sealed. There was no way that it was Naruto. "Can Kyuubi do it too." the worry was plain in his voice.

"Relax Jiji." Naruto said as he leaned against Anko. Allowing either of his Demons to take over was extremely tiring no matter how long they were in control. "They can't do anything without my permission. I allowed Nibi to take control for a minute so she could explain it in her words. You wanted to know why she allowed herself to be sealed. There ya go. She answered you. Kyuubi was inside me and she wanted to get back to Kyuubi." Naruto let out a small laugh. "Kyuubi's asleep right now though, he won't be talking."

Not even an hour ago Naruto had told him about Kyuubi taunting him "were you lying earlier. When you told me about Kyuubi taunting you with your…" he looked to Anko and hesitated saying it. He didn't want to be the one who revealed something that Naruto kept away from everyone. Especially not something as personal as sterility.

"About him making me sterile. Yeah, he taunted me. Then I told him he had a fuzzy ass." Anko snorted out a laugh at that. Naruto was glad that she didn't ask about the sterility. He wanted that lie to remain in place, at least for Sarutobi. If the Council learned of his heritage then they would try to enact the C.R.A (Clan Restoration Act) on him. If he was sterile then he would be freed from it. If they insisted on testing it then he could have Kyuubi make the sample useless and they would have nothing.

"You really don't mind having demons inside you. Do you Gaki." Anko asked when she'd calmed down. It seemed odd to her that he was so calm about having them inside him.

Naruto nodded. "I wanted to seal Nibi in me as much as Kyuubi and Nibi herself. There like my family and they can't leave me, they've made it clear that they don't want to." He placed his hand on his stomach, feeling the warmth that Kyuubi's seal always seemed to emit. "I don't think I would survive without my seals. I'd of gone insane a long time ago at least."

Sarutobi was watching Anko for a reaction to that. He knew about her seal and he knew her distaste for it. He wanted to see how she would react to Naruto's claim of not being able to survive without his seals. "You've never had to deal with one of these." She said as she brought her hand to her shoulder. "I'd do anything to get rid of this seal." It was true too. If there was any way to get rid of the cursed mark she would try it. Anything to cleanse herself of Orochimaru's taint.

"Can I see it?" Naruto asked. "I saw it earlier but I didn't really look at it." He placed his hand on her thigh as he spoke. "I knew how sensitive the skin around seals was so I just kinda went after it. I wasn't really paying attention to it." Anko was the one being shy now. She didn't like people looking at her seal. Just like Naruto, it had been the cause of her fallout with Konoha. The people looked at it as a mark of loyalty and assumed that she was a traitor.

"Please." Naruto asked. At this point he would normally have forced his way upon whoever he was talking to but he had to take a different route with Anko. He had to be careful, earn her trust.

Naruto felt her body relax under his palm. It had been tense, not enough to see, but he'd felt it. She'd accepted. He reached up to her collar. She turned her upper body toward him as he pulled it to the side. He saw it immediately. Three comma like marks that were placed in a circle. 'Nibi?' he asked. She knew more about seals than he or the Kyuubi together. If anyone could figure out how to remove it then it was Nibi.

'_**Put your hand on it for me, Naruto-kun.'**_ Naruto did so immediately. He placed it gently over her shoulder. _**'Warn her. This won't be pleasant but I'll know what needs to be done to remove it afterword.'**_

"Anko." He said, getting her attention. "This is going to hurt. I might be able to get it off you afterword though." He could already feel the evil that the seal contained. It felt so potent under his hand, so concentrated. He needed something like that. It was a shame he had to remove it. It was somebody else's evil and he didn't want it on Anko. He wanted to chuckle at the dark humor of it. He wanted to be the one to corrupt her.

"Naruto. We've had every seal master in Konoha look at the Cursed Seal. Even Jiraiya of the Sannin says he can't remove it without killing her." Sarutobi said. He didn't want to crush Anko's hopes but he didn't want them to build up any higher only to be dashed later.

"My godfather isn't a Bijuu, now is he?" Naruto said as he began to gather Nibi's Chakra in his hand.

'He knows everything, doesn't he?' Sarutobi thought to himself. "How did you learn of Jiraiya being your godfather?"

Naruto tilted his head back to look at the old man. "That one I learned when in snuck into your office one night. I was originally looking for forbidden Jutsu scroll that I'd seen there when I visited you earlier that day but it'd been put away. Instead I found a letter Jiraiya sent asking you about me." To his surprise, Sarutobi said nothing about him sneaking around, or even the forbidden Jutsu. Niether did Anko. He'd thought that she would be the one most likely to jump on him for that considering what Orochimaru had done.

Sarutobi remembered that letter. Jiraiya was growing concerned for Naruto's safety because of a tip he'd caught about Akatsuki. He'd wrote that they were beginning to move and that the village should be prepared for an attempt to capture Naruto. "You know about Akatsuki then?" Naruto nodded. "We're doing everything to make sure that they don't get near this village. We won't let them get to you."

Naruto smile turned down to a frown. He turned away from Sarutobi so he could hide it. He wanted Akatsuki to find him. If Jiraiya was as reliable as Sarutobi believed then Naruto had a gathering of the most powerful ninja in the world on his hands and that was exactly what he was looking for. Fortunately for him, they were looking for him too. "I trust you Jiji." He lied before refocusing on Anko. She'd been patient enough. "Ready."

"Yeah." Naruto released the Chakra that had been gathering in his hand. It appeared around his hand instantly. Anko felt like she was being branded. Naruto's hand felt like it was burning steel being forced against her skin, directly over the sensitive seal. She dug her teeth into her bottom lit to keep from screaming. Blood slid out of the indents her teeth made in her lips, indicating the amount of effort she was putting into it. Seconds felt like hours to her as Naruto squeezed her shoulder.

She felt Naruto's free hand grab hers. She closed her hand, squeezing his with all her strength. "It'll be over soon." Naruto promised. It didn't end soon though. Minutes passed and nobody said anything while Anko held onto Naruto. Niether moved, other than the occasional thumb rub that Naruto gave Anko, a sign that he was still there.

Days could have passed and Anko wouldn't have known the difference. She still refused to scream though. Finally it receded. She felt dead, as if her entire body had simply withered away while she suffered.

'_**It can be removed.' **_Nibi told Naruto. _**'Just like your Hokage said. Removing it from the outside would kill her. The seal has a piece of the Snake Sannin's soul built into it. It has… fused with her soul and thus can't be removed by normal means.'**_

'So how would we get it off?'

'**Gobi.' **Kyuubi's said. Niether Naruto or Nibi had expected him to be awake. **'Gobi could do it. You'd have to seal him inside her though. Anything else would kill her like Ni-Chan said.'**

'Nibi?' Naruto asked. He wanted her opinion before he said anything aloud to Anko and Sarutobi. He didn't want to go off a just woken Kyuubi. He knew first hand that the fox didn't always make the best decisions when he had just woken up.

'_**Kyu-kun is right here Naruto. If a tailed beast was sealed inside her it could destroy the seal without harming her. Gobi would be the best choice. He is the only other Tailed Beast that has the knowledge needed to remove it. Other than him it's me and I'm already sealed inside of you.'**_

'Is Gobi free still?'

'**Gobi has never been free. He's at the bottom of the ocean sealed into a statue. I can find out where exactly if you want me to but it would be best to be out of the city. I'd need to release a large burst of Chakra. I'd be able to sense where all the others are.' **

Naruto stared at Anko. She'd collapsed against him. They were still on the counter. Naruto pulled his legs up and crossed them on it, so he could lay Anko's head in his lap. She was out cold, unable to stand the process. He pulled her legs up with his vectors so that she was lying on the counter completely and placed her head in his lap. He took the hair band out, letting her hair spread out. She looked more comfortable like that.

"So?" Sarutobi asked. "What did the Bijuu conclude?" he was against the idea of allowing Naruto to try to remove the seal. If Naruto really did care about Anko and she died in the process then the last bit of humanity he seemed to have would be killed.

"Nobody can remove it." Naruto said. Sarutobi sighed he'd knew that was going to happen. "I can get it off her though."

Sarutobi head shot up instantly. "You just said that it was impossible."

"I said that nobody could remove it. I physically can't remove it but if she allows me I can give her the thing that can." He didn't take his eyes off Anko while he spoke. She looked peaceful for the first time. He'd seen her in lust, in comfort, in surprise, he'd even seen her in embarrassment. Peace was something he'd yet to see though. He ran his hand across her cheek, moving a strand of hair back into place. "The seal can only be destroyed from the inside out." He reached down to Anko's abdomen and pulled the mesh up slightly, showing Anko's stomach. He placed his finger on her navel and started his spiral. He traced where it would go, stopping after the fourth time around. "Shiki Fūjin." He said quietly. Hoping that Sarutobi heard him.

"You can't be serious." Was the Hokage's simple response. "Nobody knows where the rest of the Bijuu are and even if you did what makes you think, for a second, that I'd allow you to do such a dangerous Jutsu_ again_. Your father died using it. It is meant to be used as a last choice jutsu. A murder suicide technique. You seem to think that it can be used at whim."

Naruto tried to restrain a laugh. "The Shiki Fūjin is a summoning Jutsu. It calls upon the Shinigami who takes the soul of the summoner as payment for being summoned. As long as I'm not the one who summons him then there is no danger." Naruto said.

"You would use a life so callously!" Sarutobi yelled. "Do you have no regard of anyone but yourself? What if the person you used had a family, children! What then?"

Naruto stayed calm as Sarutobi yelled. The answers were simple. Yes, he would use a life so callously. Yes, he did regard Anko's life now. No, he didn't care if his sacrifice had a family. The world wouldn't be the same it was before soon anyway. More than one man would die for his cause. So why worry about it. "Sarutobi." Naruto said the name in his dead voice, letting the weight of the man's words fall upon him. "I said it took me a day to find someone capable of performing the seal. That meant that I found someone that nobody would miss. Somebody who had nobody waiting at home for them. The man I used to seal Nibi was the scum of the earth who happened to be a ninja. I'll find another like him for this. And by the way." Naruto looked to the man. "Shiki Fūjin was a Jutsu that _my_ father invented. I choose when I use it because in all technicality, it is a _family _Jutsu."

Sarutobi flinched away from Naruto's words. He hated being on the receiving end of Naruto's emotionless tone. It made him feel so guilty about trying to enforce the things he felt were right. Naruto didn't seem to have the same morals as him though and technically, he was right. His family had claim to the Jutsu and Sarutobi had no control over its use. "Fine." He said quietly. "It's Anko's choice though. She has the final say."

"I had no intention of forcing it." Naruto said. "If she accepts then she will need to come with me tomorrow. With Akatsuki on the rise, Gobi might not be safe where he's currently sealed. We'd need to do it before the mission was over. Is it possible to have her assigned to it as well?"

Sarutobi nodded. "Yes. I could assign you to be her apprentice. Anko is a Tokubetsu Jonin (Special Jonin), a specialist in the Anbu torture and interrogation division," Naruto hadn't known that. He smiled lightly. She liked torturing people that was a good thing. "And because of that she can take an apprentice so she can pass on her unique skill. If she was your mentor then she could go with you to help in your training. She'd basically be the joint sensei of team seven for the duration of the mission."

Naruto smiled widely. "Can the apprenticeship be permanent? I like the idea of being trained by a specialist." He said. He really, really liked the idea of being trained by a specialist of the torture division.

"Yes it can remain after the mission."

"Nnnnmmmhhhh." Anko groaned as she moved in Naruto's lap. He turned his attention to her instantly.

"Anko." He whispered to her. She opened her eyes slightly, looking up at him. "Can you hear me?" he asked. She moved her head slowly, as if it pained her to do so. "Does it hurt to move?" the same motion. It meant yes, Naruto knew that, he wished he could make it easier though. "Guess what?" He said quietly. "There's a way to remove the seal." Anko's eyes opened fully at the statement. She was staring at him. "I'm not joking." He said answering the question he could see coming. "It comes with a price though. A big one. Are you willing to accept that?"

Anko nodded this time. She moved her head fully, ignoring the pain it caused to do so. "I'll… do… anything." She croaked out. Her throat burned with each word.

"Even take a Bijuu into you?" Naruto asked immediately. "Would you be willing to have the five tailed demon sealed inside you?"

Her mind stopped working when he asked. She'd said anything but he'd been right. It was a big price. What was worse a Demon sealed inside you or a part of the soul of the man who betrayed her. Naruto and his Demon's got along okay. From what he'd heard, Naruto functioned quite well with them. It wouldn't be that bad. She might even make a new friend. After all, Naruto had described Kyuubi and Nibi as his family. Why couldn't Gobi be her friend?

Even if it didn't work out that way, she'd decided. To her, a demon was better than the cursed seal. "I'll…do…anything." She repeated her voice was stronger this time. "Anything."

**DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN**

So? How was it? I liked it but I didn't get to the 'departure' part yet though. Oh well. If you've got any questions feel free to ask.

Also. Tell me if I missed any of the questions that Sarutobi should have asked Naruto. I think I got most of it but who knows I could have missed something.

Next chapter- Camping in the mist, the Three Tailed Demon.

Peace Out!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hola. I've decided to say hello in Spanish. You may respond to it any language you choose. I may not understand it but I'll read it never the less. Peace Out!

**The tailed beasts. This is the information that I've gotten off .com. It is a site completely Naruto oriented that tells everything about the show.**

Ichibi No Shukaku- one tailed raccoon

Nibi No Nekomata- Two tailed monster cat

Sanbi No Kyodaigame- three tailed giant turtle

Yonbi No Saru- four tailed monkey

Gobi No Irukauma- five tailed dolphin horse

Rokubi No Namekuji- six tailed slug

Nanabi No Kabutomushi- seven tailed horned beetle

Hachibi No Kyogyū- eight tailed giant ox

Kyuubi No Yōko- nine tailed demon fox

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Elfen Lied or the Song 'Sabra girl' by Nickel Creek.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Dear Kami-Sama! Narutooooooo!" Anko screamed as released. She felt Naruto's seed filling her as she collapsed on top of him. It was marvelous. She never let anyone cum inside her even if they were protected. She simply refused risking a pregnancy. If she became pregnant then she wouldn't be able to give up the child, it was against every moral she had, but she couldn't raise a child. She couldn't be a mother.

Naruto was sterile though. He was incapable of bearing a child. She could let him fill her without the risk of children and she loved that.

'Kyu?' Naruto thought

'**You're safe Naruto.'**

I'd been a great morning so far, at least in Anko's opinion. She'd woken up to Naruto's whispering. He'd said that it was a Prayer to the only god he worshiped. She'd left it at that. After what she'd learned the previous night she knew he wouldn't be an average boy. He'd already experienced the worst parts of life and he wasn't even a teen. After his brief prayer, she felt herself being held down. Naruto had a face splitting grin on as he climbed over her. "What are you doi…" she'd gotten out before He'd thrust himself into her. That was their first round.

After he'd released her from his vector she'd taken control. There wasn't a need to hold back so she didn't and to her surprise, Naruto kept up.

"Good morning." Naruto whispered into her ear. He shifted his hips back slightly so he could pull out of her. The feeling of being buried inside her was the single best thing he'd ever felt but they had to get ready. They had to meet with Sarutobi and discuss the significant points of their mission. They were going to go to wave, like originally planned, but they had their own mission. Find Gobi and seal into Anko.

Anko laughed hoarsely. "Some good morning you got there, Gaki." she turned her head on his chest. "You keep this up and I ain't even going to need an apartment." She'd stayed at his house, in his bed, all night. They had a way to get rid of her cursed seal and she showed her gratitude all night long. Naruto had wanted her there too. He'd never minded her presence. She was somebody that could show up without concerning him. He took notice of her entrance now. He paid attention to her, taking in every detail of her.

He was meticulous. Even the smallest things could drive him crazy and in turn, he examined everything to its full extent. Learning everything he could about it.

They stayed in silence. The sun's light was beginning to shine through the bedroom window before either of them felt the need to get up and even then they stayed. They had to be in the Hokage's office at seven sharp or there would be 'consequences'. Sarutobi had stressed that. Naruto doubted that it would be anything bad but he still wanted to avoid it. The Hokage was on his side still and he needed it to stay that way, for now anyway. The simplest way to do that was to follow orders.

"Anko." He said quietly. He ran his hand down her arm letting his fingertips graze her skin. He felt her shake at the action. "It's time to get up Anko. We have to meet Sarutobi… and pack." He added after a moment of thought. He hadn't packed anything for the mission yet and he wasn't about to go unprepared.

A month or two away from the village was going to be fun but he had to take care of Gobi and Anko first. Once he had Gobi sealed into Anko then they could relax. Gato would have to be taken care of but he could just kill him if the need became to pressing. Gato's way of doing things was cheap and unrespectable. Starving out the nation while forcing them to pay for the few supplies he would give. It was horrible.

Naruto would never do it. He didn't mind Gato's takeover of the village nor did he mind the idea of destroying them. He wanted the enemy to know who was killing them, or sparing them. That would, as everything else he planned to do, come later.

"Already?" she groaned. "What time did the old man what us to meet him? I was still kinda out of when he said."

"He wants us there at seven. We have an hour. I'd like to shower before we go." He saw the look that crossed her face and sighed. "We should probably do that now as it will probably take some time." He lifted her into the air, gently. All ten of his vectors held her above him as he crawled out of bed.

"This isn't fair!" she tried to yell. It sounded pitiful considering the hoarseness of her voice. 'I screamed too loudly.' She thought as she tried to move her hand to her neck to rub, to try to calm the slight pain she felt. The resistance the vectors offered was there but it wasn't enough to stop her movement. "Can I come too?" she asked, her voice was calmer this time. Trying to let the pain subside.

Naruto turned back when he reached the bedroom door. "You'll get there. I just need to do something real quick." He said, a small smile forming on his lips. He walked out of the room, into the living room. The smile left his face as soon as he was out of sight. True, he needed to hurry, but this was a serious ritual, something he did every morning. He had to if he wished to survive. He reached the kitchen counter quickly. He brought his hand to his chest, his palm flat against it.

"Jashin-sama?" he said quietly, "bless me this day, your agent on earth. The agent of chaos and death. May my path be guided by your wishes and may you feast upon the souls of those I have conquered. I ask thee to guide me down the path of terror and join me in the satisfaction of fear. For thy is my lord and I bow only to thee."

It was a simple prayer. He said it every day though. He had too until he found another way to immortality. He was new to the religion so he was not yet an immortal but he was slowly gaining Jashin's favor. He didn't know how he could tell. It was simply a feeling that he got. It almost felt nice but he didn't allow himself to be taken in by it.

He'd learned of the Jashinism faith while reading a scroll he'd 'obtained' from Sarutobi's office. It was a cult like religion that worshiped a demon god. The followers were granted immortality if they were loyal and active in their faith. That meant killing regularly and praying daily. It wasn't a hard task. He killed people regardless and setting aside a few minutes a day to say a quick prayer was easy.

The benefits of the religion were… amazing, to say the least. He could become a true immortal, never dying no matter the injury. A Jutsu that would allow him to kill with only a drop of blood. Such abilities were more useful than an entire army would be, though he would end up needing that too. He could wait though. He had no current need of immortality as there was no direct threat to his life. A year, maybe less. He could wait that long. It wouldn't matter in the long run anyway. He would be immortal, time would be meaningless.

He felt Anko struggling to get free of his vectors, so he released her. He'd finished his prayer. He'd tried to do it before she'd woken up but he hadn't been quick enough he'd finished it this time though, he could give his full attention to her now.

He saw her walk from his bedroom directly to the bathroom. She didn't look his way once but she failed to close the door when she entered. He waited untill the shower had started to join her. He entered quickly and stood before the glass. Anko was inside running her hands through her hair, letting the water run down her skin. "Anko." She turned to look through the glass. "May I join you?"

**(Hokage's office- seven A.M)**

Sarutobi sighed as he turned back to Naruto and Anko. 'They look happy at least.' He thought before he sighed again. They weren't going to like what he had to say and if he had to guess, Naruto wasn't going to sit idle and allow it to happen. "Your apprenticeship has been approved." He started. "Anko. You will be Naruto's sensei. Naruto will remain on team seven and you will join Kakashi in teaching them. Unlike Kakashi, your focus will be Naruto." He lifted the pipe he'd lit earlier to his mouth. "That will take care of your leaving with Naruto to find the Gobi."

"Thanks Jiji." Naruto responded. "But there's something else you need to tell us and I would prefer you be upfront with it. I don't like surprises." Naruto sat straight up in his chair. And looked into the old man's eyes.

"How do you know I'm hiding anything Naruto? What is there to hide and what reason would I have to hide it?" he asked, trying to stall. It was wrong of course, he should come right out with it, but he found himself unable to. Neither Naruto nor Anko would be happy because of it and he knew that he deserved the blame. He hadn't done enough and because of it Anko would suffer.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You've sighed twice since we've entered, both time's after you looked at Anko. She's the purpose of this mission. Also, you started off with the acceptance of my apprenticeship when you should have started with the terms of the sealing. You discussed them with the council last night after you left." He saw Sarutobi about to protest and held his hand up, silencing him. "I had a Kagebunshin trail you."

"That was a Kagebunshin?" Sarutobi muttered to himself. "It barely had any Chakra." If Naruto had truly been able to summon a Kagebunshin with such a low Chakra reserve then the boy was more gifted than he was. He needed his clones to have a decent reserve or they would simply poof out of existence before they were of any use. Naruto seemed to be beyond that level with the Jutsu.

"What did the council have to say about our little plan and why do I feel like it is the thing you are trying to avoid."

"Because it is." Sarutobi answered immediately Naruto was too well informed for him to lie to. He couldn't even avoid a topic anymore. "The council has agreed to allow you to seal the Gobi into Anko, the Jonin of Konoha. The council has… demanded another seal though. It was their only request, their only term. If I refused then the sealing process would be turned down." He shut his eyes. He already felt regret creeping up on him, consuming him. "They demand that a control seal be placed on Anko after the Gobi is inside her."

"Fine."

"What!" Anko yelled, both at Sarutobi and Naruto. "You." she said, pointing at Naruto. "How can you say fine. I will not have a control seal placed on me after this village has disregarded my skill for so many years." She turned to Sarutobi. "You may have accepted me but the rest of this fucking village had showed me their opinions since the day I was brought back with this _thing_ on my neck. I refuse to be a slave to this village and that is what they propose. This is the one chance I have at being free of that Snake bastards taint and they demand I be their servant to do it. No, I refuse."

"Let them put it on you. It doesn't matter." Naruto said. "It's nothing that can't be taken care of."

"Naruto." Sarutobi said. "If Anko has a control seal placed on her she will be unable to refuse anything that the village needs from her. She will literally be a slave to this village… You can't possibly want that."

Naruto dropped his head down and laughed. They didn't understand what they were talking about. "We're sealing Gobi into Anko so he can remove the cursed seal, correct. So let them put the damned seal on her. Gobi can destroy that one too. The council will have placed their seal and they won't be able to do shit." He turned to Anko. "Did you think I would allow something like that to happen so simply? If I didn't have some sort of plan then I wouldn't have accepted."

"Oh." Anko responded. Naruto was right. The cursed seal was far more complicated than a control seal. If Gobi was able to remove that then what could stop him from removing another, less complicated, seal. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"It's fine." Naruto said. He would have reacted the same way. He would have been too consumed by his own rage to think about the loopholes that the council left for them. The situation had proved useful though. It was to Naruto anyway. He'd learned something interesting that would definitely be helpful later on. Konoha openly expressed their distaste for Anko. He could use that as leverage to convince her to come with him.

He grinned at the thought. He wouldn't have to leave alone if he could convince her to go with him. He doubted anyone else would willingly go with him if he told them who he really was, what he really was. Anko already accepted what he was. He was still hesitant to tell her everything though. 'Maybe after she has Gobi inside her.' he thought. His demons had always helped him make decisions, always given him a different perspective on things. Gobi could do that for Anko.

"Now for the mission itself. Wave is an island country that is surrounded by the ocean on all sides. I highly doubt that we will be lucky enough to find Gobi near the country." He looked at the papers on Sarutobi's desk. "If, by chance, Gobi is near wave, then I request that his recovery be given priority, for me and Anko. The rest of Team seven will remain on the mission in wave with Team eight and ten. The Jonin are really the only one's needed and Anko was not a part of the original plan, so both of us are expendable to their mission."

He was right. Anko and he were expandable for the original mission plans. Sarutobi agreed because of that fact. "If Gobi is not in wave then you will have permission to search for him after wave has been liberated from Gato. Anko will be in charge and you will be given a three month deadline. For that time you will have Sannin traveling rights. Once you've reached the deadline you will return to Konoha, successful or not." He looked back and forth between the two. His gaze landed on Naruto before he spoke again. "You are not to kill unless you are attacked. Am I clear?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Anko responded.

Sarutobi turned to Naruto, awaiting his answer.

'I'm going to kill somebody before this ends.' He thought. If it wasn't out of his own rage then it would have been for his religion. "I won't kill any humans without reason." He answered.

Sarutobi nodded, accepting Naruto's answer. "That will be all then. You may go and prepare for both your missions. Best of luck."

**(East Gate- Nine A.M)**

Anko and Naruto sat at the gate. Naruto was sitting against the giant wall with Anko on the ground in front of him, her head on his lap. She hummed softly as Naruto let his fingers curl through her hair. It was soft, silky. He liked the feel under his hands. Kakashi and the rest of his team were going to show up soon, as were the other teams, and they would see them like this. He waited anxiously to see their responses.

He'd asked Anko if it would be okay to let everybody know about their relationship. Anko's exact words were 'this isn't a relationship. Its two friends enjoying each other's company. Anything else is a long way down the road. So yeah, let them see us.'

She was worried when he'd said the word relationship. It meant a level of commitment that she hadn't given since Orochimaru. The result was betrayal, pain, and dejection. Because she trusted him, cared about him, she was hated. Orochimaru had seemed like a saint while she was his student and he'd turned out to be a monster. She feared that. That Naruto would turn out like Orochimaru and leave her broken and cursed.

Naruto was patient so he smiled and went back to packing. He didn't need a title to know that they were more than friends but he wasn't going to push her. How she felt affected him much like Kyuubi's and Nibi's emotions affected him. They swayed his decisions, made him look for a way to make them happy. He wouldn't do anything to make Anko unhappy as long as she continued to accept him.

"I think Konoha is becoming too lax." Naruto said softly. "We've been here nearly ten minutes and nobodies here."

Anko mumbled something that sounded like 'so what' but he wasn't sure. Instead of pressing the matter, he let his hand trail down her neck untill his fingers found the cursed seal. He traced its outline with the tips of his fingers, teasing the sensitive flesh. He felt her shiver as he continued. There was nothing sexual about it, he noted, he was just feeling her skin while she hummed. His normally observant nature collapsed as he focused on her.

"What song is that?" He asked quietly, when he recognized the tune. He couldn't find the name of the song but he knew it.

"I don't know its name." she told him. "My friend used to sing it a lot. She said it was a lullaby… for her son." She reached up, letting her hand rest, upside down, on Naruto's cheek. "Your mother would be Thirty-seven this year. Uzumaki Kushina." She said her name softly.

'My lullaby.' Naruto thought to himself. Was that it, is that why it seemed so familiar. 'Maybe.' He decided to just listen to her as she started the song over, her low hum being the only thing he heard.

'_**Lonely the life, that once, I led  
Strange the paths, on which, we tread  
Led me to you, unlikely but true  
Sabra girl, clouding my view'**_

Nibi's voice entered his mind, every word matching the low hum that Anko gave, each syllable falling perfectly into place.

'_**Rainy the day, the first time we met  
Deep was the talk, forever my debt  
It didn't seem wrong, to sing a sad song  
Sabra girl, soon you'd be gone'**_

'Early the morning, and sad the goodbye  
With a wave of your hand and, a smile of your eye  
So lately did meet, no sooner depart  
Sabra girl, homeward must start'

'Rosy the lines that you wrote with your hand  
Reading between them to misunderstand  
I made the mistake you said not to make...'

'Yes reading your letters conviction did grow  
I thought it a chance, I knew I must go  
Its hard to believe I could be so naive  
Sabra girl, flattered but deceived'

'Now you just told me that friendship is all  
I'm forced to repair the breach in my wall  
Illusions and dream as usual it seems  
Sabra girl, they have been my downfall'

'Lonely the life, and dismal the view  
Closed is the road, that leads to you  
Since better can't be, as friends we'll agree  
Sabra girl, time will cure me'

Anko stopped at the look on Naruto's face. "I like that song." He said told her. 'Thank you… Kaa-san.'

Kyuubi looked to Nibi, in their cage, waiting for her to answer. _**'It was my pleasure… Sochi (son/child).'**_ She felt her heart swell as Naruto called her Kaa-san for the second time. She knew the song, she'd heard it before and she, like Naruto recognized it. She felt Naruto's curiosity and decided to sing it for him. Kyuubi rubbed his cheek against her. She looked over to her lover.

He did nothing more than smile at her as he wrapped his tails around her body, pulling her closer to him.

"I'm glad." Anko said as she pulled him down, kissing him softly.

Naruto pulled back slightly frowning as he did. "Kakashi-sensei." He said, as he tilted his head to the side. Kakashi stood there, Sakura next to him, staring at them. Nobody else was there yet, something he was pleased about. He wanted to see their shocked faces. He didn't like surprises but he did like to surprise other people but they were just staring and he didn't like people looking at him.

He had too much to lose if he was caught and when people openly stared at him it made him feel as though they knew. He wanted them to know what he'd done, he wanted everybody to know but with his current power level he would be captured and his plans would fall to ruin. So right now attention was bad, discretion was good.

Kakashi stood perfectly still, looking at the two. He looked completely indifferent, completely composed. Sakura, on the other hand, was making no effort to hide her shock. Naruto looked at both of them while Anko just nodded and closed her eyes. She felt no reason to pay attention to them until the mission began. Naruto would explain her reason for being with them, so there was no reason for her to continue trying to stay awake.

Besides, unlike Naruto, she was tired. She hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the previous night. Niether had Naruto, but it didn't seem to be affecting him. "Wake me up when it's time to leave." She said.

Naruto looked back to Anko and smirked. "Tired Anko?" he questioned innocently. She just nodded. He sighed as he returned his attention to Kakashi. "How long till the other teams get here?" he asked.

"They should be here shortly." He answered. There was a moment's pause where he looked like he was contemplating something. Naruto wasn't sure if he really was. As usual Kakashi was unreadable for him. "Why is Anko here? I was unaware of another Jonin joining us."

Naruto raised his eyebrows slightly. Kakashi, the Icha Icha reader, hadn't asked why he was so close to her. He mentally shrugged; if nobody was going to ask then he wasn't going to say anything. "I've been placed under Anko as her apprentice. She is now a joint Sensei of team seven untill she deems me fully trained and I join the interrogation squad." He told them. He looked around the area briefly, looking for his hat.

Anko had taken it off when they'd first sat down. She'd said that she liked to see his hair. He found it a foot or two away from them, out of arms reach. He couldn't get up without waking Anko who was now snoring quietly and he couldn't use his vectors to get it. He wanted his hat though. He wanted it before Sasuke got there anyway and definitely before Sakura snapped out of her stupor. His blond hair was relatively short and his horns were visible to anyone who was paying any attention. He didn't want either of his teammates asking about them.

An overcomplicated idea struck him as he stared at his hat. He channeled his Chakra through his body letting it fill him. 'Shift.' He thought as the he started to release it into the air. His hat blew toward him when a small breeze pushed by. It wasn't strong in the slightest but it was enough to move the light fabric.

Nature manipulation could only do so much, he knew. Without a medium, a weapon of some sort, he wouldn't be able to control the wind completely without a Jutsu. He was barely able to create a breeze with it. 'Note to self.' He thought. 'Get a sword.' There were more efficient weapons to control wind with but most took too much work to learn. With a sword, he would be able to learn how to control the wind and, if his normal fighting style failed, he would have a back up.

He considered Haiburi to be stronger than Kenjutsu so if he did learn how to use a sword then it would only be a back up.

He placed it on his head, making sure to avoid hitting his horns. He didn't need a headache this early. Odds were he was already going to have one before they had to leave but he really didn't feel like making it worse.

"Next question." Kakashi said, after he made a mental note to talk to Sarutobi when they returned. "You are… close, to Anko." He stated, "Will it be a problem for the rest of us."

"No." Naruto answered immediately. "As long as we aren't bothered about it then we won't talk about it. We'll do our job."

Kakashi nodded. He wanted to ask more, pure curiosity mostly, but he refrained. As long as they didn't interfere with the mission then he wouldn't get nosy. He wouldn't stop the others from investigating though and he would listen in if Naruto or Anko decided to answer, but he wouldn't say anything further.

It didn't take long for the others to arrive. Kiba and Kurenai being the first. The rest of team eight arrived after team ten arrived. Asuma wanted the entire team to meet him before they arrived at the gate to make sure that they were ready for the mission. Naruto sighed as he shook Anko lightly. It'd only been maybe fifteen minutes since she'd gotten to sleep. "Anko. Anko." He said as he pressed his vectors against her sides, pushing slightly. It wasn't enough to hurt her but luckily it was enough to wake her up.

She opened her eyes slowly, groaning as she noticed the wide eyes of Kurenai. Kurenai was one of her friends, well, her only friend. She knew nearly all the Jonin in the village and she talked to them every now and then but Kurenai was the only one that truly cared about her.

Naruto pulled helped her get up before he pulled himself off the ground. He turned back, grabbing a large scroll from the ground behind him. He threw it over his shoulders and tightened the strap so it wouldn't fall off. He had everything he needed for the mission to wave and the mission to find Gobi in the scroll. It equaled five months of supplies, too much to carry around in a back pack. Anko had insisted on having her stuff sealed as well which made Naruto use his largest scroll. It wasn't that heavy but it more than he originally planned for.

"Everyone's here then." Anko said as she walked toward her friend. The look in Kurenai's eyes told her that she would have to explain later but right now they had to go. Tazuna was waiting near the small desk next to the gate. He was filling out that travel papers that he needed to go freely from Konoha to wave. The ninja didn't have to because this was a mission for them and they had permission to travel.

"Before we go." Kakashi said. He motioned for the other three Jonin to join him in front of the Genin. Naruto rolled his eyes as he stood next to Kiba.

"What's up with you and her?" Kiba asked quietly, trying not to be heard by anyone but Naruto.

"She's a friend, a very close friend. Now listen to Kakashi-Sensei." He responded. He didn't really care what Kakashi had to say but he knew it would be best to listen. If it was about the mission he would need to know and if it wasn't then he would just zone out.

"Okay." he started, "this is going to be a dangerous mission, you need to understand that. Nothing you've learned in the academy will be able to prepare you for what we might come up against so I'm going to tell you now. If _any_ ninja attack us, your only job is to guard Tazuna-san. We will take care of the enemy. None of you are ready to go head to head with a missing-nin and there's a good chance that we will have to fight several."

"If luck is with us, there will only be Chunin level, maybe a low Jonin, ninja but as Kakashi said, you aren't ready for that kind of fight." Asuma added.

Naruto sighed as he raised his hand slightly. "What is it Naruto." Anko asked, she being the first to notice him.

He felt weird asking, especially in front of the other Genin but he needed to know. "Do we have permission to eliminate any threat we come across." He asked. He wanted to kill again already and thinking about it only made it worse, especially when there was such a high risk of attack. He honestly wanted to be attacked. He could kill them and satisfy his desire without any repercussions, hopefully.

"Yes, Naruto." Kakashi answered. He didn't like the question, especially coming from Naruto. The boy seemed all too eager to fight and it worried him. "We have permission to use lethal force."

Naruto's eyes flashed red as he grinned. "good." he muttered. He felt the other Genin tense when they heard him, Sasuke being the only one to remain perfectly calm. Even Kiba who had given up his worried mood yesterday was slightly disturbed by Naruto's attitude.

"Ready!" all the Genin jumped at the voice, Naruto and Sasuke still being the only calm ones.

"Yes Tazuna-san." Kurenai answered. "Give us just few more minutes and we'll be ready to leave."

'**There too jumpy.' **Kyuubi's voice entered Naruto's ears, blocking out the sound coming from Kurenai as she gave her own talk to the nervous Genin. **'They'll be killed if somebody decent shows up. You know that right.'**

'Sasuke seems to be fine.' Naruto said as he glanced at the Uchiha. 'He needs to kill somebody before the mission ends. I need to see how he takes death. I can't have a weak stomached wimp, now can I. he needs to be just as ruthless as I am if I'm going to include him.

'**He will be. He's an Uchiha after all. The entire history of the clan is paved with murder and war. None of them are born innocent. There blood will always be tainted as long as the Sharingan exists.' **

'_**If he is able to obtain the second form he will become even more powerful. He is still far from that stage though. If you truly want him to be powerful then you need to train him. Even Kakashi doesn't see the pure talent he holds.'**_ Nibi said.

Sasuke Uchiha. Heir to a dead clan. Naruto wasn't a demon, he couldn't sense people's energy or guess their potential but he could tell that Sasuke would be strong. The Uchiha took to the ninja arts as easily as he did. With the proper training he would be strong. Naruto only had to ensure he got that training. That would be easy enough for him. If all else failed then he could have Anko do it. He would have to get her on his side first but with the way things were going it would be easy.

He was helping her remove her cursed seal. That alone was a lot for a person like Anko and he knew that the control seal that the council wanted to place on her would only help him sway her to his side. Once he the sealing was done he would talk to her, ask her how she truly felt about the village. If he could offer her something more than Konoha then he had no doubt that she would join him.

'**Worry about the Uchiha during the intermission of the Chunin exam. If he can pass the survival trial then he'll be worth our attention.'** Kyuubi said. He had no doubt that Sasuke would survive and pass the exam but if he should fall then he wouldn't be worth training, even with his Sharingan.

'Okay.' Naruto answered.

"Come on Naruto." He refocused on the group in front of him. Anko was waving him over as the other Teams began to leave. He caught up quickly, slowing when he was next to Anko. "What was that?" she asked. "You looked completely out of it?"

"Kyuubi and Nibi decided to talk to me." He answered as they fell into formation. Team ten was point, walking ahead of the group. Team eight was on both sides of Tazuna, Kurenai and Hinata on the right while Shino and Kiba were on the right. Finally, team seven was in the back. Kakashi walking in between Sakura and Sasuke. He and Anko walked a few feet behind them so they couldn't hear the conversation. Naruto didn't feel like any of them knowing about his tenants yet.

"About what?"

"Just some stuff. I'll tell you after Gobi's in your gut." He said as he ran a vector over her mesh shirt, letting it push against her stomach. "You'll be more inclined to trust me then."

"I trust you now." she said. It wasn't a complete lie. She trusted what he said and what he did. She still couldn't trust _him_ though. As much as she wanted to, her mind always went against it. She knew the reason, the rooted belief that he would end up using her, and leaving her.

"Then wait for me to tell you. It won't be anything bad, the details won't be clear until you have Gobi sealed inside you that's why I ask you wait until then." He said.

She nodded as they continued walking. Both basking in the warm sun and the comfort of the silence. Naruto enjoyed these moments. The times when he could just relax and let the sun warm him. He did prefer the cold but there were times when the sun, the heat, was more appealing. This was one of those moments.

**(Time skip- Two days)**

They were going to set up camp soon. Another mile or two maybe. Tazuna had said it would take another day or two to get to Wave and the sun was beginning to set. Kakashi, along with the other Jonin, didn't want to push the Genin. Even Anko, as hard as she was, agreed. They were new Genin, fresh out of the academy. They weren't supposed to be going on long term missions for months and even then, they would take low C-class.

This was beyond them. Naruto, himself, would admit he might not have been ready for the mission. If a strong enough Nuke-nin (missing-nin) appeared then he would run. He wasn't willing to risk death.

'**Twenty feet ahead, two of 'em.'** Kyuubi's voice entered Naruto's mind. Naruto looked up, his eye's turning red so he could see better. There were two puddles in the road, each on separate sides. **'Genjutsu.'** Kyuubi told him as they got closer.

"Tell Kakashi to keep everybody walking." Naruto said. Anko looked down to him. A grinned as he tipped his hat down, hiding his face as it took a more feral appearance. 'Chunin level at least.' He thought to himself as he pulsed Kyuubi's Chakra. He could sense the energy of every living thing around him when he did. He assumed that Kyuubi was going to do it but on a much larger scale to locate Gobi.

"Naruto…" she felt them too as had the other Jonin. Shino was the only Genin to notice them. His kikaichū (Parasitic Insects) felt their Chakra and alerted him to their presence. Anko knew Naruto would most likely kill the Ninja if she listened and she wasn't fond of the idea. She understood a ninja defending himself but as far as they knew the two inside the Genjutsu weren't enemies and Naruto didn't appear to care.

"Anko. This is part of who I am." Naruto said quietly. "Please accept that it is either them, ninja, or somebody else possible somebody innocent." Naruto said. He wasn't against killing somebody to satisfy his need he just preferred to kill somebody who could fight back. He couldn't resist the challenge.

Anko nodded before speaking again. "You're going to talk to me later, about this… right?"

"Yes. I can tell you about this." He said as he slowed his pace, letting the group get even further away from him. He watched as Anko approached Kakashi. Niether spoke but Naruto could see Kakashi tense, showing that Anko had conveyed her message. He'd have to ask about that later, though she would probably teach it to him regardless. Anko was the student of a Sannin, even if she would deny it, he taught her a lot.

Kakashi tilted his head slightly to the right so he could see Naruto, his mystery student. They boy was an enigma, at least in Kakashi's opinion. How did he learn so much while maintain the appearance of a weakling. He knew if he was so strong as a Genin he would flaunt it just like all the other Genin would. The new ninja would be eager to display their skill. Naruto didn't seem to care though. He was acting like a Jonin would.

Naruto also wanted them to keep walking. That meant that he knew about the ninja ahead of them and he wanted to deal with them alone. He was sure of himself, and he didn't seem to want anyone else to interfere with his fight.

He patted Sasuke on the shoulder, "we're switching formation. Join Team eight near Tazuna, Sasuke on the left, and Sakura on the right." he turned to Anko. "Stay behind him." she nodded as they moved forward. Sasuke didn't seem to care but Sakura obviously didn't like the idea of being away from Sasuke. Kakashi sighed as he stopped and turned to his student "Naruto."

'Great.' Naruto thought. "What is it Kakashi-sensei." He asked as he, too, stopped. He wasn't as tall as his sensei so he couldn't exactly give the intimidating stance he wanted to but he felt that tilting his hat up, showing his kyuubified face, was more than enough. Kakashi tensed visibly but he kept his calm expression in place.

"Keep at least one alive for questioning." He said. "If they're here for Tazuna then they might know if Gato's hired any other ninja." This type of thing was new for him. He'd never told a Genin keep somebody alive _instead _of killing them. He'd never known a Genin that had the stomach to handle killing so soon.

"Can I have him after you're done then?" Naruto asked, his voice growing deeper as more of Kyuubi's Chakra entered his system.

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed slightly before he answered. "Yes. If there's a bounty on him then you can have him, otherwise we leave him."

Naruto shrugged as he walked past Kakashi. He felt the small burst of wind behind him and saw Kakashi reappear next to Anko. It only took a minute for them to pass the hidden ninja. Naruto filled his arms with his and Kyuubi's Chakra as he passed them. He wanted to give his new form a true field test. He'd tried it on Mizuki and on his clones but he hadn't gotten to try it on a true enemy who wouldn't be holding back. Now was that opportunity.

'Kai.' He whispered once he was past them. He pulsed his Chakra and broke their illusion.

'_**Duck!'**_

Naruto leaned backward, his spine bending at an inhuman angle as Nibi commanded him. A spiked chain shot over him. He shot a clawed finger forward, slipping it through the one of the links on the chain, as he stood back up. His hat slipped off his head as he came up, revealing his blond hair which had grown because of Kyuubi's Chakra. Luckily it effectively hid his horns.

The chain connected to the ninja's clawed Gauntlets. Each had a similar dress. Camo pants and shirt with a black sleeveless over the shirt, the one on the left had a black cloak wrapped around him though. Each had a on a horned headband, the one on the right had two horns while the one on the left had one larger horn that split his long hair. Their re-breathers made each breath they had more distinct, which Naruto took personal joy in.

When one was scared their breathing usually increased. With their re-breathers amplifying each breath he would be able to hear their frantic breathing.

The each tugged on their gauntlets, trying to pull their Chain back to them. Naruto's only hooked his finger around the link, avoiding the spikes that extend from the link. 'Definitely Chunin.' He thought to himself as he ripped the chain backwards, bringing the two Nin with it. Naruto smirked as he raised his hand, his palm facing the cloaked one.

The one on the right flipped in the air, the chain disconnecting from his gauntlet as he did. He landed and shot forward, toward his partner. Naruto did nothing but watch as he caught the man before he could connect with Naruto's attack.

Naruto released the chain a smiled widely, his animalistic teeth making it look evil. His enemy was skilled enough to provide him with amusement at least. "Jashin-sama." He started, "bathe in their blood." He disappeared, a wisp of sand being the only thing remaining.

Gozu released the chain as he looked around the small trail they were on. The forest was on both sides, giving the Konoha Shinobi an obvious advantage. He and his brother, Meizu, were both ex-Kiri ninja. The forest wasn't their natural element but it was two on one. He smirked under his re-breather as he turned to his brother. "Find him."

"**No need."** Naruto's voice was that of the Kyuubi's, deep, guttural almost. He papered just behind the pair. Meizu was the first to react, shooting his pointed Gauntlet at Naruto who met it with his hand. He closed his hand around his hand and squeezed, crushing the metal glove, and smashing Meizu's hand. He laughed loudly as Meizu screamed in pain.

"Meizu!" His brother yelled. Naruto pushed the man away from him before turning to the other. He was having fun. Usually he used his vectors and tore his enemies apart. He was using his hands now. It felt so much better, more personal. "You bastard!" Gozu yelled as he watched his brother squirm on the ground, cradling his destroyed hand to his chest. He wanted to tear the man apart, kill him for harming his brother. The boy was obviously stronger though and he doubted he stood a chance.

Meizu was stronger than him and he was torn down like he was nothing, what chance did he have. **"Do you have a bounty?" **

"Huh?" Gozu responded. He expected to be attacked not a question.

"**Do you have a bounty?"** Naruto asked again as he walked closer to the man. **"Answer quickly. It might save your life."** He said as he reached forward, placing his hand near Gozu's chest. Gozu didn't move, frozen in place by the sound of Naruto's voice. **"Answer!" **Naruto yelled after a moment.

"Die!" He felt a sharp pain shoot down his arm, starting at his shoulder. Naruto looked down to see a Kunai sticking out of his shoulder, blood slowly soaking into his shirt. It hurt, that was one of the few things he was thinking. But he'd felt pain before and this was very small compared to what he'd gone through, what Anko was going to go through. He looked to Meizu who was still on the ground, another Kunai in his good hand.

A scared opponent would break easier and he knew it would make Kakashi happy if he didn't have to hurt the one Naruto left alive. Despite the man's skill and kill count, he was soft hearted. Naruto wanted him happy though. The more he helped people the farther away from him they would look when things went to hell. So he was going to scare the brothers.

He pulled the Kunai out of his shoulder with his vector and watched as Kyuubi's Chakra healed the wound. He smirked at the sight, to everyone else the Kunai simple came out of his shoulder on its own and then the wound healed instantly. Any of the Jonin, some of the Chunin, from Konoha would know it was the Kyuubi healing him. These ninja were from Kiri though and they didn't know of the demon he held. **"It must be frightening, ne? Knowing you can't kill your opponent while he burn's your body from the inside out."**

He wrapped his vectors around Gozu, holding him in place, as he walked to Meizu. He threw the Kunai at Naruto's neck. 'Damn.' He thought as it landed, sinking into his flesh. 'Fuck!' he mentally screamed. He didn't let the pain show. 'Kyuubi!' he yelled.

'**Pull it out you idiot! I can't heal you while it's still in!' **Kyuubi shouted back. He could heal just about any wound Naruto received. His heart and head were pretty much the only thing he couldn't do. Even with that, if the wound was fatal and there was something holding it open, Kunai for example, he couldn't heal it.

Naruto reached up and ripped the Kunai out of his throat. He grunted as he turned his head spitting blood onto the ground. **"That was painful." **He said as he turned back to Meizu. The wound was already closing, only a minute more and it would be gone. **"It would have killed anyone else."** He said as reached for him. He seemed light as Naruto lifted him into the air, his hand grasping the front of his shirt.

Naruto knew it was only Kyuubi's Chakra running through his muscles but he like the power. He placed his other hand on Meizu's chest, he felt Gozu start to struggle against his vectors. "W-what are you doing?"

"PUT MY BROTHER DOWN YOU BASTARD!" Gozu screamed as he struggled against his restraints.

Naruto ignored Gozu as he pushed more of Kyuubi's Chakra into his palm, holding it there as it gathered. He felt Meizu dig his good hand's claws into his shoulder, ruining his coat. The Kunai had ruined his undershirt, which was replaceable. He'd gotten his coat made for him though, it was one of a kind, and now he was going to have to fix it. **"Like I said." **Naruto said, answering Meizu's question, **"I'm burning you from the inside out. It's going to be worse now that you decided to ruin my coat though, I happened to like it."**

He moved his hand from Meizu's chest. **"We'll start with the arm." **He said as he tapped Meizu's bicep with his index finger. He heard the man grunt loudly, resisting the urge to scream. Naruto smiled at the man's attempt to seem tough, to act like it didn't hurt that much. He'd only tested it on Mizuki so far but that had been more than enough to show him that being hit by any attack from Haiburi was extremely painful.

"**And then we'll move to the shoulder." **He pressed his middle finger to Meizu's shoulder, releasing more Chakra than before. The shoulder was mostly bone but beneath it and around it there were muscles he needed more Chakra so that it would spread out and attack those muscles. This time Meizu made no attempt to hid his pain and his yelp only brought a smile to Naruto's face. **"Does it hurt?" **He asked.

"STOP!" Gozu yelled. "STOP HURTING HIM!"

Naruto smile grew as he answered. **"You want me to stop hurting him." **he shrugged. **"Fine. I'll stop hurting him." **Kyuubi's Chakra gathered in his palm. He let it overpower his own Chakra. The smell of burning skin reached his nose. The amount of Chakra he was gathering was burning away his flesh. His smile turned sadistic as he shot his hand forward, slamming it into Meizu's chest. There were many muscles in the chest area but he was only after one.

The heart was one of the many factors of human's life. Its main use was the flow of blood. If the heart stopped then the flow of blood stops. Without the flow of blood the brain stops and the person dies. Naruto released Kyuubi's Chakra into Meizu's chest and threw him backwards. There was enough Chakra to destroy his heart completely. He would be dead in a matter of minutes, probably less.

"**There. He's dead. No more pain." **Naruto turned back to Gozu. The man was frozen, no longer even fighting against his vectors. At least he wouldn't be a problem later. He sighed as he turned looked at the small trail they were on. 'There you are.' He thought as he found his hat. "There we go." He said as he placed it back on his head. Without Kyuubi's Chakra in his system his voice returned to normal.

'**Good job.' **Kyuubi commented.

'_**Yes, Naruto, you did well.' **_Nibi added.

Naruto smiled inwardly at their words. He doubted anyone but a demon would say such things about his actions but his demons were family to him so it what they said mattered more than a human's opinion. He didn't physically show his glee. He couldn't show happiness in front of his enemy, even if they were trapped. "You get to live." Naruto said.

"Huh?" Gozu asked quietly. He turned his head to Naruto, "you're going to let me live?"

"Yes. My sensei has asked me to keep one of you alive for questioning." Naruto released him as he started down the train. "Follow me or I'll kill you regardless." Gozu was walking immediately. Naruto watched him as they passed Meizu's body. Gozu looked at it as they passed. "You will answer all of my sensei's questions without protest or you'll wish you died like him." Naruto spoke.

"H-Hai." Gozu said as he continued. He didn't want to leave his brother on laying on the trail. Meizu was the only family he'd had since childhood. They'd done everything together, even betrayed their village together. Yet now he was leaving him, dead, in the road. He couldn't. "Please." He said. "Please don't leave him there."

Naruto stopped and turned back to Gozu. He frowned before he started his hand seals. **"Doton: Funkyu (Earth Release: Grave Mound)"** He said as he slammed his hands against the ground. The ground pressed down making a large hole in the ground. "Put his body in it." Naruto ordered.

"T-Thank you." Gozu said quietly. He ran back to his brother's body. He slid one arm under Meizu's leg and the other behind his back and pulled him up. He walked to the grave Naruto had made. It was slow in Naruto's opinion but he understood Gozu's need to bury his brother.

Gozu placed his brother in the grave, letting him drop into it. **"Doton: ****Hakamori (Earth Release: Grave Keeper)"** Naruto said as the grave collapsed in on itself. Both Jutsu were meant to be attacks but used with much less Chakra they could be used like this, as simple burial jutsu. "There." Naruto said. "No come, or you'll be next to him." Naruto turned away from the grave he'd made, Gozu stayed for a moment' looking at the spot his brother would rest before turning to follow Naruto.

Everything that wanted to kill him was gone. He only wanted to live now. If he attacked he'd die anyway so there was no point in trying.

"You never answered me?" Naruto said, getting his attention. "Did either of you have a bounty."

Gozu shook his head, "No, we were in the bingo book but we weren't… dangerous enough to have a bounty." Then he remembered something that Naruto said. He said that his sensei wanted to talk to him. "What rank are you." Gozu asked.

Naruto laughed lightly. "I'm a Genin."

Neither spoke the rest of the short trip. Naruto was enjoying the silence as the last of the light disappeared over the horizon. Gozu didn't feel like talking at all. He'd been beaten by a Genin and now he was going to meet that Genin's sensei. Even if he felt like talking, he doubted he would have been able to. He was simply too afraid to speak. Even the strongest Genin from Kiri hadn't been able to beat one of them.

**(At camp)**

"Kakashi-sensei, where's Naruto."

"I don't know Sakura. He should be back soon though." Kakashi answered. It'd only been a half an hour since they'd left Naruto on the road so unless he was dead then he would be back soon. He glanced around the small camp. Sasuke was leaning against a tree, staring at the fire. He was worried about Sasuke. Everyone in the group had felt Naruto pulse his Chakra. The senseis knew he was probably dispelling the Genjutsu, but Sasuke was furious.

He'd asked where Naruto was and why he was using so much Chakra. Anko was the one who answered him, saying that Naruto was taking care of something that he didn't need to worry about. He hadn't talked after that. Instead he remained silent, staring ahead. Kakashi sighed as he thought of what to do with him. Naruto was obviously the most skilled member of his team but Sasuke needed to feel like the strongest.

It just didn't work.

Nobody asked anything further once Anko had answered Sasuke but he could feel how tense the group had become. Even now, while they were sitting around a fire, he could feel it. Another sigh, the teams were talking to each other at least. Choji and Shikamaru were talking to Kiba, though it was more Kiba was talking with Choji and Shikamaru listening. Ino was next to Hinata talking, surprisingly, quiet. Shino was on a bed roll, looking like he was asleep. Lastly, Sakura was next to him, looking over his shoulder at his book.

Asuma and Kurenai were sitting near the fire, talking quietly. Anko was off to the side of camp, a scroll in her hands.

All in all, it was too quiet. "Sakura." Kakashi said. She looked up from his book. "Here watch this for me." He handed her the small orange book. "Anko." He said after he'd stood up, leaving Sakura on the ground. "Come with me for a minute."

Anko shrugged before rolling up her scroll. It wasn't really anything interesting, just a scroll about the Bijuu that Naruto had given her. He said if for if she felt like learning anything about her future tenant. A five tailed Dolphin-horse. Not what she expected but if it could remove her seal then she would be fine with it. "What is it." she asked when the camp was out of sight.

"Why did you accept Naruto as an apprentice?"

Anko rolled her eyes. She knew this conversation would happen eventually and it wasn't like it would be kept a secret once they got back to Konoha. "Naruto's caught my interest, as you've probably guessed. I hadn't exactly planned on making my apprentice but it was the only way to get me on the mission."

"Why did you need to be on this mission?" Kakashi asked, keeping a calm tone.

"Me and Naruto have a secondary mission. Depending on the circumstances we may leave during the middle of this mission or after it ends. If we have to wait untill it ends then we won't be coming back to Konoha with this group. We have a three month period, after this mission ends, to search for... a statue I think he said." she shrugged. "I don't know what it's sealed in."

Kakashi reached up to his headband, lifting it up, revealing his Sharingan. "What's sealed in the statue?" He asked as he turned his head, looking into the woods.

"Something that can get rid of my_...Mark._" she spat the word as she brought her hand up to cover it. "Naruto says that it can remove it without killing me and the Hokage agrees. So were going to get it."

"Is that true, Naruto." He asked. He could see Naruto's Chakra system in the woods, along with another's. He'd felt it, faintly, so he decided to look with his Sharingan to see if it was really him. He'd yet to look at any of his students with it and he had to suppress his shock when he measured Naruto's reserves. They were larger than his own

"Yes." Naruto said as walked up to the two, Gozu behind him. "Here sensei. You wanted to question him." Naruto said. He walked forward, grabbing Anko's hand as he passed leaving Kakashi with Gozu. "Remember, answer all his questions." Naruto reminded him as they returned to the camp.

'**Kyodaigame.'** Kyuubi's voice entered Naruto's ears. **'He's here… good.'**

'Why is that good?' Naruto asked. He didn't want to face any other demons. His only goal was Gobi.

'_**Sanbi can tell us where Gobi is without releasing a massive pulse of Chakra like Kyu would. Sanbi can track all of us, even when were sealed.'**_

That sounded much better than Kyuubi's plan. Naruto wasn't against scaring the shit out of everyone with Kyuubi' Chakra but he still didn't want people looking for him because of it. 'We find Sanbi then. Can you two sense him?'

'**I can. He's so close that I can smell his vile Chakra.'**

'_**Kyuubi and Sanbi aren't the closest of the demons. If you're going to convince Sanbi to tell us where Gobi is, don't mention Kyuubi, you'll make him angry.'**_

"Okay." he said aloud.

"Okay what?" Anko asked. Naruto looked out of it, which meant he was probably talking to his demons.

Naruto gripped her hand. "We're going to find Sanbi first." He said quietly. They were almost in camp and he didn't exactly want people to hear him talking about the demons. Especially his team. "Sanbi can tell us exactly where Gobi is. We won't have to search randomly, hoping to find him."

Find one demon to locate another. That sounded simple enough, if not a little insane. She didn't really expect anything else though. She was with a boy that had two demon's in his mind and she was about to have one too. Her life wasn't going to be that normal. She let Naruto lead her back to camp. They ignored the others as Naruto unsealed their small tent. Not many of the other's tried really hard to get their attention.

Sasuke glared at him, Sakura asked him where he went. Naruto laughed a little when he saw her with Kakashi's book, but he ignored her question as he entered his tent. "I'll be in, in a minute." Anko said as she turned to face Kurenai, who was in front of her now. "Nai-Chan." She said, quietly.

"Anko… are you…" she stopped, not sure how to ask the question. She wanted to know what was happening with her friend and Naruto, the Kyuubi child. She didn't personally hate him, she was just weary of him and she was worried about her friend being near him. "What's happening with you two?" she asked, forcing it out.

Anko hugged Kurenai, sliding her hands around the smaller female's torso. She put her mouth near Kurenai's ear and answered. "I'm… with him. Ya' know, _with_ him."

"Sleeping with him?" Kurenai whispered back.

"Yes."

She sighed loudly as she released Anko. "I'm not going to say anything. I'm just going to ask you be careful around him. For me." She said. She didn't want Anko hurt again. She might as well have been dead, when she Orochimaru left her. She loved him and he crushed her. She didn't want that to happen again.

"I will. Now go back over to Asuma, he looks lonely." she said, playfully. Kurenai liked Asuma and Asuma liked Kurenai, neither would admit it though. Anko just laughed at the two's 'friendship'. She just needed to get the two drunk together and they'd be at it like rabbits. "Go on." Anko said as she pushed Kurenai's shoulder. She nodded and turned back to Asuma.

Anko felt a tug herself being pulled back toward the tent and smiled. She lifted her feet slightly and let Naruto pull her back. His vectors held her in the air till she was inside. Naruto shut the tent before turning to her. "Do you want to sleep tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said. Naruto had set up a bed type thing during her short talk with Kurenai. He had to futon's laid out next to each other and had a few pillow's from his bed on them. He laid down on the and moved the thin blanket he'd brought to the side. He'd already pulled off his coat and shirt, leaving his upper body bare, she could see the faint smear of blood on his neck and shoulder but there were no cuts or gashes to go with the blood so she ignored it. She slid her trench coat off and untied her head band before lying down next to him.

She pulled Naruto to her when she was covered. He was smaller than her still so it was easier for her to hold him while they slept. She knew they would move in their sleep and she would most likely end up on his chest but that was fine. "Goodnight." Naruto said when he was comfortable.

"Night."

**(Elsewhere)**

"I request a leave of absence."

"Why."

"I've been called upon to deliver my lords message. I ask out of respect for your strength. I go regardless. I cannot ignore my lords will."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Two weeks at most."

"Will it interfere with your mission?"

"No. Yonbi has nothing to do with it."

"Go then. You have two weeks to return. If you're not back, Kakuzu will be sent to retrieve you. Where is your destination?"

"Wave."

"Very well."

"Thank you Pain-sama."

****

Yah! Longest chapter I've ever written. I think I left something out but I'll get it by the next chapter.

Next Chapter: Tears of demon, death of a hero

Peace Out!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey!!!!! Blah. So I'm going to keep Hinata as one of the main-side characters. Just thought I'd let you all know that because so many people like Hinata-me included. She won't be with Naruto romantically but she will be on his side. ALSO, I've decided to add some Bleach aspects to this Fan Fic. As I said before, no characters will be added, or weapons. I was reading yesterday and I liked the powers the Arrancar had and I wanted to add them so that's all that's being added at the moment. Also they won't appear till next chapter when Zabuza appears… he was supposed to be in this one but I'm having terrible writers block so I'm separating chapters. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach or Elfen Lied

'**Well…'**

'_**This was unexpected.'**_ Nibi finished for him. She knew he had absolutely no clue how to treat anything delicately, a bad trait mostly, but that was why she was there. _**'We didn't know what the excess of Chakra would do to you. we didn't really think It would do anything considering that our Chakra is constantly flowing into your body.' **_she paused for a second, thinking _**'the Shiki Fūjin could act as a filter for it, converting it, rather than your body converting it, as we originally thought.'**_

Naruto sat quietly in his tent as he listened to his demons. He really didn't care what the reason was all he cared about was the effect. His skin on his left hand had healed almost immediately after it was burned away by his attack on Meizu and he thought it ended with that. Unfortunately, it wasn't he had red fur completely covering his hand. His nails were black and pointed more claws now than actual nails.

'**My unfiltered Chakra normally wouldn't affect you this much but when you gathered it in such a large amount in such a small area it… well you can see what it did.' **

'Well is there any way to change it back or at least make it look somewhat normal?' he asked, his temper was threatening to blow. He didn't want this, not in the slightest; there was no benefit to him. He would be seen as a worse monster than he already was. He didn't mind that but he wasn't ready for it. He still needed Konoha on his side and having the appearance of their destroyer wouldn't be the best way to do that.

'**Not really. The best you could do is to overflow the rest of your arm. It wouldn't fix it but it would make it look semi-normal.'** Kyuubi offered. There was no way to fix it as it was. The damage had been done and there was no cure for his Chakra. The only thing that really could be done would be to make it look normal and even then with his standing in the village, a fox-fur arm, even a normal looking one, would be disastrous.

'_**Unfortunately.' **_Nibi said, stopping Naruto from yelling at Kyuubi. _**'Kyu is right. We didn't know this would happen and now it's too late. All we can do is attempt to salvage the situation. If you do as Kyu suggests then your arm would be able to hold his Chakra, no matter the limit, without a negative effect, since your arm would hold the same properties as his body. Another benefit of having a demonic arm would be the strength that goes with it. Kyuubi was the strongest of the Bijuu…'**_

Naruto heard Kyuubi Chuckle slightly at that. **'Damn right.'** he muttered

Nibi growled at him slightly, reminding him of Naruto's angered state. _**'Yes. Kyuubi was the strongest of us. If your arm would gain even a fraction of the physical strength that Kyu held then it would be stronger than any human has the capabilities of becoming.'**_

Those were definitely benefits. Large ones. He looked at Anko, who was still asleep next to him. Her skirt was riding up her thighs from her nighttime movement and the blanket was bundled up in her arms. She would wake up if he started concentrating Kyuubi's Chakra like he had the previous day. Nobody else would unless they were literally standing next to his tent but she would and she would see the skin on his arm burn away.

That would be painful as well but the power that Nibi was offering. His anger was gone now as he thought of the strength of a demon. Sure, his vectors were amazingly powerful, he could do just about anything with them, but he'd learned yesterday that fighting a person without them was so much more fun. He hadn't even had a really good fight with them but he knew that he had enjoyed every second of it.

'I'd have to hide it if I did this. Even if it does make me stronger, I need Konoha, the Hokage specifically, on my side. I can't give them a reason not to trust me.'

'**Wrap it. It would stop Haiburi from working as effectively but the strength would be there. I can teach you a powerful move that only Demon, or in your case demon-form, can do. It requires a massive amount of Chakra and even I have a limit to how many times I can actually use it a day. Fortunately, if used effectively, it can end any fight quickly. Only extremely powerful ninja will be able to stop it.'**

Naruto smiled. Happy he was and angry he wasn't. This was a very, very good thing. Especially if Kyuubi's move was anywhere near as powerful as he claimed it to be. 'When?' he asked. He wanted to start practicing with his new weapon as soon as possible. He would find a way to explain it to Anko later. He knew she'd want some form of explanation and he'd yet to talk to her about the demon brothers.

She was a Jonin and if he, a Genin, noticed the look of pure fear in Gozu's eyes then she would and she would want to know about it.

'_**Anytime you want Naruto-kun. You're the one who has to focus Kyu's Chakra into your arm and you have the bandages to wrap it so you could do it now if you want. If you don't then we can wait till were in the wave or even later when we are searching from Gobi, away from the other Konoha-nin.'**_Nibi answered.

'Now.' Naruto thought as he rolled off the futon, not bothering to be quiet. Anko would wake up as soon as he charged his Chakra anyway. He grabbed his scroll and unrolled it. He summoned the bandages from it immediately. They were for injury, mostly on Anko's part since he would heal immediately unless he was killed, and there wouldn't be much use for them then. 'Ready?

'**Are you? You may not of paid close attention yesterday but your skin burnt from you muscle. That won't be a pleasant experience especially if you're doing it to your entire arm.' **

Naruto forced Kyuubi's Chakra into his arm. He could feel the slight numbing sensation run through the appendage. 'It'll hurt, yes, but we both know I've taken a lot more than this.' he said as he pushed more into it. He felt the subtle warmth under his skin; it was a nice feeling like his arm was wrapped in a soft blanket. Anko stirred as well. She groaned lightly as she released the balled up blanket from her grip.

A small wave of pain washed over his arm as the heat grew, like his entire arm was suddenly pinched. He straightened his arm, grabbing his wrist with his other hand to steady himself. He sat on his knees holding his wrist as another wave washed down his arm, starting from his shoulder. "Shit." He grunted as the heat rose again. He didn't remember it taking this long to gather the Chakra the day before. 'Kyu. Now, stop trying to stall.' Naruto said calmly.

Kyuubi sighed. **'Don't say I didn't warn you.' **he said quietly as he stopped holding back his Chakra.

Naruto's eyes shot open as it flared in his arm. He slammed his teeth together to keep from screaming out in pain. Anko was staring at him as his arm started to glow red. She didn't say anything as she watched him, her expression unreadable. He decided to worry about it when the pain was over. His skin had started to dissolve on his arm, revealing the muscle hidden below. 'How long do I have to hold it!?' he screamed in his mind.

'**Only untill the skin is completely gone.' ** Kyuubi answered immediately.

"Great." He grunted as he begrudgingly watched his skin disappear. He didn't particularly like the sight but if he wasn't watching then he wouldn't know when to let go. It was almost gone anyway. A minute more and his arm would be all muscle and the skin would heal.

"Naru…to." It was Anko's voice and he was surprised by the fear that it held. He realized that it was probably worse to see it from the outside, when you had absolutely no idea what was happening. For all Anko knew, Naruto was burned alive by Kyuubi. That wouldn't give her a very optimistic view of what would happen to her when she was a Jinchuriki.

"Kyu-ubi." He forced out. "I-it'll be o-ver in a sec." he assured as a fresh wave of lava seemed to pour down his arm. 'Damn it!' he mentally screamed, refusing to scare Anko any further. How had he not felt this the other day! He almost wished he'd listened to Kyuubi's warning but he was right, he'd survived worse. The Shiki Fūjin was still the most painful thing that he'd ever felt. Compared to that, this was a tickle.

Thought it wasn't unexpected. After all, what could be more painful than the death god's touch?

"Kami-sama." He breathed as the last bit of skin dissolved. Their tent smelled putrid, he noted. Burning flesh never smelled good though. He dropped forward, twisting as he did. Kyuubi had pulled his Chakra back as soon as the process was complete, not letting Naruto continue if any longer than absolutely necessary. He landed on the futon, the skin already reforming on his arm. He wasn't sure how long it would take for his arm to be the same as his hand but he didn't want Anko here for it.

"Anko." He breathed. She seemed to snap out of whatever daze she was in at the sound of her name. "Go wake Kakashi," he opened the tent with one of his vectors, letting fresh air into their shelter. "Tell him to be ready to move once I wake up. If he asks for a reason tell him that Kyuubi is causing problems."

"Tell me what happened first." she said as she got next to him. "What did he do to you?"

He let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't about to be scared away. She was more worried than scared. "He did nothing that I didn't allow." His voice slurred slightly as his vision blurred "get Kakashi, I'll explain when I'm awake."

Anko hesitated a moment, looking at him. He looked older. His facial features were more defined and his hair was longer, more ragged. His whisker marks looked like they were larger too. All in all he looked more feral than he had. It wasn't a bad look, but she couldn't focus on his appearance. "Okay." she said quickly before she left the tent. Whatever just happened. Whatever happened with the two people the day before? Everything. She was going to find out before they left Wave.

Naruto's breath was heavy as he shut his eyes. Preparing to rest. He closed the tent again and covered himself with the blanket. He didn't want anyone other than Anko to see his arm and this was the best he could do right now. "Jashin-sama." He whispered, getting his daily prayer out of the way. "Thank you." he was asleep immediately, not bothering to recite his usual prayer. He was sure it would be forgiven.

**(Later)**

"Why are we still here? We need to return as soon as possible and everyone I see is ready"

Kakashi stared at the tent that Naruto was in. he wasn't ready yet and Anko wouldn't let anyone in the tent to see him. He would have argued but Anko had stated that if he entered he would be interfering with _her_ position as Naruto's sensei. As much as he knew he needed to check the seal, he couldn't force her with the Genin around.

"One of our Genin isn't ready yet." Asuma answered for him. "Until he is ready then we remain here."

Kakashi sighed. Naruto was the most important Genin in the group and the strongest. They couldn't leave without him and if Kyuubi was interfering then they would wait for Naruto to be okay. He wouldn't risk something happening. That was decided but now there was the wait. Nobody knew how long Naruto was going to take and most of the group was beginning to grow bored of the wait. The Jonin were fine, used to waiting long periods of time. Kakashi was the exception. He was growing impatient without his book which hadn't been returned to him yet.

Sakura was the exception to the Genin. She was sitting patiently with her sensei's book in front of her face, hiding the small grin she wore. It was bad enough that she couldn't put the book down, Kiba wouldn't shut up about it. She wouldn't give him more fuel by showing him her grin. She suddenly understood why Kakashi liked his masks so much.

Tazuna was pacing back and forth near the fire pit. It was nearly noon and they hadn't left yet. The camp was completely packed up except for the small tent that Naruto was in. Anko was sitting near it, making sure nobody entered. He wanted the group to move. His home was in danger as it was. If Gato found out that he had left Wave to hire ninja then his daughter and grandson would be in danger as well. They needed to move!

Anko was up suddenly, turning and entering the tent without any sign or command.

"Naruto?" she asked as she entered. She hadn't been inside the tent since Naruto had asked her to wake the others. She was honestly afraid of what she would find when she entered. The only reason she had moved so quickly when she heard him say her name was because if she moved slowly then she would hesitate and question if she wanted to see him. He was normal, as far as she could see. He still looked older, his jaw being narrower, and his eyes being more slanted. He was dressed now. His undershirt was gone, showing his bare body under his coat.

The shoulder of his coat was torn, showing the bandages under it. They went all the way down his left arm, covering it and his hand completely.

"I'm fine." He said. Was kneeled in front of his scroll, sealing the futon into it. "Sorry that you had to see that. It probably wasn't the best thing for you to see right before we find Gobi." A small grin spread across his face. "Kyuubi wasn't doing that, if that calms you down any. I was the one channeling the Chakra."

"What was the point?" She asked. Why would anyone do that to themselves? The image appeared in her mind. He looked like he was suffering, holding back a scream. Why? To see how much he could handle or was it just to hurt himself. If his wounds healed as quickly as his skin grew back then nobody would ever know if Naruto hurt himself. The wound wouldn't be there and there wouldn't be any scars.

"Something happened while I was fighting yesterday." He answered truthfully. "When I killed the other one, I was testing out a taijutsu style I've been learning. It attacks the muscles by shooting Kyuubi's Chakra into them, a lot like the Hyuga's Juken. I… overcharged Kyuubi's Chakra when I destroyed the guy's heart and it screwed with my hand. I was fixing it."

She heard four things. One, Naruto had active control over Kyuubi's Chakra. If he was fighting with a style that needed it then there was no other option. Two, he did kill one of the men yesterday. Apparently he destroyed the man's heart. That was a dangerous ability no matter who you asked especially if it was anything like the Juken. Three, he fixed his arm by destroying it. "How did _that_ fix anything?" she asked. Naruto's taijutsu could be discussed later, when they were training and every ninja had to kill, even if his way was… different, it was necessary.

Naruto rotated his shoulder. He felt the power that was inside it. Kyuubi had been right; it could channel his Chakra without consequence. Neither Kyuubi, Nibi, nor Naruto himself had expected Kyuubi's Chakra to be the only thing in it. All of Kyuubi's Chakra now flowed into his arm, completely unfiltered. His arm had a completely different Chakra system than the rest of his body. His own system stopped at his shoulder.

It meant that Naruto could access the complete demonic capabilities of Kyuubi's Chakra. It also meant that hand seals would no longer work for him. Hand seals manipulated Chakra so that Jutsu could be formed. With each of his hands holding a separate Chakra system that method no longer worked. It meant more training and learning one handed seals. It would take much more control than he had though.

"My Chakra system was screwed up because of Kyuubi. I forcibly fixed it. The skin thing was because of pure demonic Chakra that was being used so that really didn't do anything but hurt. The only real change was beneath the muscle." He rolled up the scroll and stepped closer to her. The tent was small, so that was all it took for him to be in front of her. "Kyuubi healed me right away and he did everything he could to reduce the pain."

Anko was already leaned over. The tent wouldn't allow her to stand up fully. She grabbed Naruto's shoulders and slammed her lips to his. Naruto froze for a moment before he returned the kiss, just as forcibly as she gave it. "_Never_." She stressed the word, "Do that without telling me. All I saw was the skin burning off your arm. That's not something I ever want to see again. Got It." she demanded.

Naruto smiled when her grip on his shoulders tightened. "Yes." He answered.

"Good." she sighed. She'd been scared since she'd woken up. Seeing Naruto in pain like that and only hearing that Kyuubi was doing something. Part of her, most of her, was worried about what was happening to Naruto. The other part was scared of what might happen to her once Gobi was sealed inside her. He was fine though.

Kakashi was silent as he waited. Kurenai and Asuma were whispering to each other and Sakura was still reading. Kiba was lying next to Choji who had a large bag of chips for himself, Kiba and Shikamaru. Even Shino had joined them, though he said nothing. Sasuke was with Ino and Hinata. Ino was trying to sit closer to Sasuke while Hinata giggled silently. Tazuna… was walking toward him.

"Can we please leave now? I can't wait any longer, not while my family could be in danger." He said, his voice pleading. Kakashi was about to give him the same answer he'd given him the other times he'd asked. Naruto beat him to it.

"Whenever you're ready old man." Naruto said as he stepped out of the tent. He looked fine. His undershirt was gone and his arm was bandaged but he was fine. Kakashi would have liked to see his face but his tilted hat made it impossible.

"What the hell took you so long?" Kiba yelled as he sat up. "We've been waiting for hours!"

"Kiba-kun." Hinata said quietly. "p-please don't yell at him." she said as she watched Naruto seal his tent. Kiba was nice most of the time. Loud and boisterous for sure, but kind when it mattered. He liked competition though, and conflict. She didn't.

Naruto laughed, while he looked at Hinata. "He's going to yell regardless so I might as well answer." He turned to Kiba, his closed scroll secured on his back. "You guy's may not have noticed it but there were two enemy ninja on the road the other day." He said, surprising most of the Genin. Seeing as none of the Jonin were going to stop him from talking about it, he continued. "Two nin, the Oni Kyōdai (Demon Brothers). One of the members."

"Gozu." Kakashi interrupted. "His name is Gozu. His brother's name was Meizu."

"Was?" Sasuke's voice sounded. He pushed Ino off him. She didn't resist when he moved away from her. Naruto seemed to know something that none of the other Genin did. That alone was enough to catch their attention. Shino and Shikamaru were the only ones that hadn't moved at all, not really caring, or having already guessed what happened.

"Meizu is dead." Kakashi answered as he stared at Naruto. "Gozu states that he'd never seen an opponent who he'd been truly afraid to fight… untill now."

Anko placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder before he could answer. She knew it would only worsen things and by the way Kakashi was looking at him, anything he said would only get him interrogated. "Naruto is training to be on a special unit inside the Interrogation division." She said. "Some the captured nin won't break under mental torture so we call upon the torture unit. All interrogation officers are trained in ways to mentally break a person but only the torture unit is used to physically make them talk. Naruto is being trained in both ways by me. I'd be ashamed of him if he wasn't able to scare his opponent."

The main thought was 'seriously?!' Naruto had been a happy go lucky child and a quiet pre-teen. None of his former classmates expected him to join something like that. Kakashi narrowed his visible eye. Obviously catching the lie. Anko had recently been assigned to his team. She hadn't had time to teach Naruto the basics of interrogation and even if she had it took an expert to apply them in the middle of a fight. Ibiki and Anko were the only ones capable of doing such.

Asuma was thinking the same thing. He was thinking more about why Anko was defending him. Why she would tell a group of Genin that Konoha had a torture unit. He hadn't found out untill chunin. Once a ninja makes Chunin there given the choice to join that branch and that's supposed to be the first time there told of it. Naruto was being trained by a specialist though and he was only a Genin.

"Yes." Naruto answered, liking Anko's lie better than his. "Meizu's dead. Unfortunately they wore poisoned Gauntlets. Gozu caught my arm while I was fighting Meizu. It wasn't a strong poison but I spent the night and most of the morning fighting it. My arm is bandaged because of the wound and my shirt is gone because it's ruined." He looked at his fellow Genin. "Any other questions?"

'Why?!' Sasuke thought, not vocalizing his question. 'Why was he chosen?' why had he, the dobe of the class, been chosen for a program like that and not him. How had he gotten so strong so quickly? What had changed! He'd always been stronger then Naruto and now, suddenly, Naruto was strong enough to take out the Oni Kyōdai. Sasuke knew who they were. He'd seen them in a bingo book he'd gotten. They were Chunin level nuke-nin. How had the dobe beaten _two_ Chunin?

Naruto stared at Sasuke's eyes. His arm was twitching at the feeling they gave off. He was trying to activate his bloodline while he was staring at him. Naruto wanted to laugh at the anger that played across the Uchiha's eyes. He ignored it though. Laughing would only make Sasuke hate him. Hate was a good emotion, it got the blood flowing, it made you throw yourself into your fight not caring if you lived, only that they didn't.

"Naruto… wow." Shikamaru muttered. Choji heard him because he was sitting next to him.

"I know." He responded as he swallowed. "You wouldn't expect that from him."

Shikamaru remained silent as he nodded, not really agreeing. All the signs had been there for years. It started with his change of clothes, when he first got his hat. It wasn't hard to tell he was hiding something at that point. People who hide their faces are often hiding something. Shikamaru sighed as he sat up. Naruto was ready to go and that meant that they were going to be leaving. 'Troublesome…'

**(With Gozu)**

They were leaving. He could see their small camp from the tree he was tied to.

His weapons had been taken and his arms and legs had been bound, his re-breather was gone. He was gagged and bound, unable to call for help and unable to move. They were leaving as well. Not even the silver haired Jonin, who had tied him up, seemed to care what happened to him. They were just going to leave him to rot. It was worse than what had happened to his brother. Meizu got to die quickly, even if it was painfully.

Gozu was defenseless in the forest. He had no food, or water and he couldn't move to find any. His hands were tied to opposite sides of the tree he was bound too, so he couldn't use Jutsu and the bark wasn't rough enough to shave through the ropes.

He would get to slowly starve or become the dinner to some wild carnivore. Either way he would suffer untill the moment he died. Why? He'd answered all the questions he'd been asked. He hadn't resisted in the slightest. The blond haired Genin had said he wouldn't die if he was cooperative. Then why were they leaving him there. Didn't they realize he would die? He refocused on the group of ninja. They were leaving, walking back to the road.

He dropped his head, despair overtaking him. He hated solitude and he was going to die in it. He felt a tear slip from his eye, falling to his shirt.

"You can cry." He looked up, into the dead blue eyes of Naruto. "You're still human then." His ropes were cut, dropping him to the ground. "Where are you going to go?" Naruto asked

The question caught him off guard. Where was he going to go? He'd lost his brother, the only family he had, and he'd failed his mission. If he went back then Zabuza would kill him for his failure, he refused to die, so going back wasn't an option. What did that leave him with? He was a Chunin-level nuke-nin. The only reason he'd lasted as long as he had was because of him and his brother's team-work. Together they could survive. Alone… he'd be dead in a week.

Naruto watched the man. He was kneeled on the ground thinking. There were no visible options for him that Naruto could think of and eventually Gozu would come to that same conclusion. "Would you obey me?" Naruto asked. "Would you follow me if I gave you a way to live?"

Gozu looked, back up, staring at Naruto. His eyes looked just as dead as they had, showing no real care of his answer. It was a question of convenience to him. If Gozu said no then Naruto would leave and kill him before Gozu was out of his vectors range. If he said yes then Naruto have a servant, something he desperately needed. Doing everything on his own was growing increasingly tiresome to him.

Gozu would be that person. His messenger and dignitary. Somebody to speak for him when he didn't feel like being there. He would have preferred it to be somebody less… human but he needed a human to communicate with other humans.

That was his purpose. All that was left was Gozu's answer.

He was conflicted. A way to live was being given to him. He didn't know if it would be safe, but his current life wasn't that safe either. The blond had killed his brother though and threatened to kill him. It showed he held no real emotion or care for him. Zabuza didn't either though and he was following him, obeying him. His brother's life, or lack of, was the only thing keeping him from accepting whatever Naruto was offering. "Yes." He whispered.

Another Naruto appeared. "Follow this clone. He will lead you to a place where you can stay for the next few months. You can do whatever you want while you're there and you'll be safe untill I come for you. If you run, or if you aren't there when I come for you then the hunter-nin will be the least of your problems." He puffed out of existence as soon as he was finished, leaving only Gozu and the other clone.

"come." The clone said.

Gozu nodded and followed the clone, not really caring where it was taking him. His brother was dead, he'd decided, and he wasn't. He was going to live, no matter what he had to do, he was going to survive. Even if it meant working for the man who killed him.

**(With Naruto)**

He smirked as his clone's memories entered his head. Gozu had accepted and now he had human voice to use. Anko would have worked but she would be just as much a pariah as he was before they returned. That wouldn't horrible. It gave her even more incentive to leave with him. Gozu would come so either way he wasn't leaving alone. He'd prefer Anko joining him though. Gozu would never be more than a tool to him. Anko was already more.

The group was walking again. They'd fallen into the same formation they'd been in. he huffed as he dropped his head. Meizu had given him a little fun but he was already bored again and he didn't know how long it would take for another to appear. Hopefully before they reached wave. They were trying to save the village and he knew he would try his new arm in the next battle. He didn't know how destructive it would be but it was Kyuubi's Chakra, completely unfiltered.

It was going to make a bang.

Wave would be a good place for him to go once he left Konoha, it was secluded, not many people would think of it as a place to look for him. Suna would be his ultimate goal but he wasn't nearly to that stage yet.

He had nothing to do at the moment though. All the group was doing was walking. Kiba was staring at Ino's ass. If he told her it might gain him a little entertainment but then he'd have to worry about Kiba's welfare if another ninja decided to show up. The Jonin would probably have it covered but he needed to get all the Genin back to the village. Nobody would die outside the village on his watch.

Their deaths would be classified as a mission casualty. Their parents would morn their death and he wouldn't get any of the credit.

At the moment, there was nothing to kill, nobody to mess with without slowing down the group, and nothing to talk about. A conversation with Anko would be nice but she would demand answers for the things he'd done since they'd left the village and he couldn't have that conversation with the others around.

Only one phrase came to mind as he began counting his steps. "I hate traveling."

**(Small Camp)**

"The Oni Kyōdai are gone. Meizu has been confirmed dead and Gozu's where a bouts are unknown. If he is alive then he's given up his mission and if he isn't then he can no longer complete it." the un-masked Nin looked directly into her master's eyes. "I recommend we finish these ourselves."

Zabuza sighed. He'd hoped the brothers would be able to handle this. Kill the old man that was building the bridge. It was a pretty simple task. He'd gone to Konoha for help and that had complicated things a little but overall the mission still should have been pretty simple. "Do we know who defeated them?"

"A Konoha Shinobi." Haku answered. "Tazuna has hired thirteen ninja. Four Jonin and nine Genin."

Oh. That would explain why they lost. Hell, anyone would lose against that. He'd lose a fight if he went up against four Jonin level ninja. The numbers were simply against him. The presence of the Genin confused him though. There were four Jonin which meant that the Hokage knew the mission was dangerous and there would be enemy ninja. Why had Genin been sent as well? No Genin would be prepared to take on an enemy-nin.

"One of the nine Genin defeated both Gozu and Meizu."

Well… almost none.

That definitely complicated things. If a Genin could take out the Oni Kyōdai then he definitely didn't want to fight the Jonin. The pair could fight him. They couldn't win but they definitely made him let loose. "That… warrants our attention." There was a problem though. If one Genin was that strong then there was the possibility that the other Genin were just as skilled. This Genin could also be one of the rare Geniuses that Konoha produced.

He had to assume and prepare for the worst and the worst scenario was that all the Genin were that strong and the Jonin were even stronger. If he was ready for that then if the situation wasn't that bad he'd be ready for it.

'**Be careful with these ones. Kyuubi's rancid Chakra is all close. He's sealed… into one of them, I can't tell who. Nibi is with him, in the same person.'**

"…Two…" there were two demon's in the same person.

Haku looked at him questioningly, as she shifted her weight. His knee was digging into her back and it was growing uncomfortable. "Two what."

"Demon's." he answered. He shifted his hand off his thigh, letting if fall onto Haku's shoulder. His fingers caught a strand of her hair and began slowly shifting it around. It had to be the Genin. No Genin could take out both the Oni Kyōdai alone. If he had both Kyuubi and Nibi sealed in him then he would be able to take out them out easily. "I may have to call in a friend to take care of this group." He admitted.

It made sense to call in help. How could they take down that many? There were only two of them. Admittedly, she was nearly as strong as a Jonin and Zabuza was even stronger, but they had limits. "Who."

"Raiga." Zabuza answered. Two of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū (The seven swordsmen of the mist) would be strong enough. They were an unbeatable team. With Haku in the group, they would be able to handle it.

Haku tilted her head slightly, not moving away from Zabuza, "I thought you nobody knew where he went."

Zabuza shook his head. "He didn't want anyone knowing where he went. That doesn't mean that nobody does. He took over a small village in Kaminari no Kuni (land of lightning). It's quite a way away from wave but, unfortunately, he's the only surviving member that I know the location of." he shifted Haku slightly, turning her to face him, while keeping her in between his legs. "We've got a day and a half before they reach Wave. Think you can get there and back, with Raiga."

She'd be completely out of Chakra and have to rest for a while but she could. Her bloodline was her curse but at many times it seemed more like a gift. The ice mirrors she created were an astounding tool. Taking you farther than a Shunshin with slightly less Chakra. Still, Kumo was bordered with the north east side of the fire country. They were in the south, near Wave. "I can have him here by tomorrow morning."

**(Waters outside of Wave)**

"Wow." Kiba whispered.

The bridge had come into sight. The thing was massive, larger than most of the building's in Konoha. Naruto peaked over at Tazuna showing none of the surprise he felt. Despite his appearance, the old drunk was skilled.

Naruto walked next to the boat, along with Anko and the other Jonin. They had a small boat and it could only hold ten. Eight of the Genin, Tazuna and the owner. Naruto didn't mind the walk, especially since he got a chance to walk on the water. He was alone, without his clones, so he wasn't going to get much from it but it was more than he'd gotten in the past few days.

Sasuke was giving him an evil glare as he walked. Naruto had told them that he knew Water walking; he'd said it the very first day. Sasuke had been angry but blew it off as the dead-last pretending to be good. Yet here he was, walking with the Jonin. How was he so far ahead? Where was the dobe that had been there nearly their entire time in the academy, where was the loser. It didn't make sense that somebody could go from dead-last to the best so quickly, without any reason.

Naruto closed his eyes as they settled down for the day. They were on the beach. The boat was drifting out of sight as Tazuna laid down on his bedroll. They would be at Tazuna's house by nightfall the next day. Too long for Naruto's liking. He'd had enough of waking and he couldn't use his vectors to carry him. If it was just him and Anko then he would hold her with two of them and walk with the other eight.

It would be so much simpler, and faster, than this.

"Naruto."

He turned to his sensei's voice. Kakashi stood there, his eye smile being oddly irritating as Naruto stared at it. "What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi stared at him for a moment, assessing his attitude as best he could. Naruto's face was impassive and his eyes looked dead much like a seasoned Nin's would. "Walk with me Naruto." He said quietly. Naruto nodded and followed his sensei, leaving his scroll for Anko to set up their tent while he was gone. It would only react to his or her presence so he wasn't worried about Sasuke trying to go through it and he really didn't expect any of the others to try.

He followed Kakashi for maybe twenty minutes before they stopped. Naruto was surprised for two reasons. One, they were traveling quickly and two, they were heading inland. They were supposed to stay on the beach untill they reached a river that lead toward Tazuna's house. He wanted to know why they were so far away from the group and he wanted to know why they were heading inland, where they could be spotted and reported to Gato.

His question was answered when Kakashi suddenly rounded on him, shooting his forearm toward Naruto, slamming him back against the tree he was crouching on. Naruto grunted in pain when he from the force of the attack but recovered quickly. His vectors shot around Kakashi. His neck, his waist, each wrist, they each picked the closest limb or vital area and he placed them over it.

If Kakashi tried anything further then he would die. All he had to do was make them physical and kill him. "I'm quite uncomfortable sensei." Naruto stated, his unnaturally calm voice never wavering.

"Naruto." Kakashi started ignoring Naruto's statement, "Please explain yourself." He ordered.

A smirk cracked Naruto's impassive face. "That's such a broad request, where would you like me to begin?" he asked. He flexed his arm. Wearing the bandages was uncomfortable. It made his fur hot and his arm was unable to sweat to relieve the heat. The heat made his smirk grow though. Maybe he would test his arm on Kakashi first.

The pressure that Kakashi was putting on his chest grew. "You know what I'm asking Naruto. I want to know why every document we have says you're a perfectly average Genin who knows several chakra exercises. That obviously not true and the fact that even the Hokage believes it means you've successfully lied to an entire village. I want to know why."

To give him credit, Kakashi was very forward with his curiosity. Asuma and Kurenai hadn't even bothered and Anko already knew most of it. Still, Naruto had to refrain from laughing at Kakashi's demand. "Hiruzen Sarutobi, our Hokage, knows everything he needs to and that includes why my records are falsified. He knows why I'm stronger than all the other Genin and," Naruto shot bandaged arm up, grabbing Kakashi's bicep. He squeezed lightly, testing his strength. "He knows why I can kill you right now."

Kakashi's had to resist screaming when Naruto squeezed his arm. He pulled back, jumping away from Naruto's grasp. "Naru…to." The boy had gone from a few feet away to right in front of him in less than a second.

"Kakashi-sensei. In the future I suggest friendly meetings. I will always win when you try to overpower me. In a fair fight you'd win but why play fair when you have the ability to cheat." Naruto moved his vectors away from Kakashi, shooting them toward the trunk of the tree. They became physical as soon as they slammed against it, destroying it immediately. "I'll forgive this occurrence, sensei. If you want to learn about me then I suggest you speak to Sarutobi-Jiji. He knows as much as I'm willing to let him and you knowing won't hurt… me."

"Wait!" Kakashi said his voice rising slightly, as Naruto prepared to leave. He glanced down at the upper half of the trunk that was now on the ground. Naruto had destroyed it without touching it. There wasn't a warning and Naruto's body hadn't even fidgeted. Naruto could destroy so simply. Kakashi was actually relived that he hadn't been the target. "Naruto… are you a threat?"

"You want to know if I'm stable, free from Kyuubi's control." Naruto stated. Why else would a Jonin confront a Genin so physically? Kakashi nodded slowly. "If I remember correctly, sensei, you said that unless I showed signs of being under his influence you wouldn't even think about it. So tell me, what signs have I shown?"

Kakashi sighed. If Naruto was under Kyuubi's control then telling him the signs would be a horrible idea but he wouldn't get his answer unless he did. "Fine… Naruto. I trust you, I'll tell you. You killed elder the Oni Kyōdai and captured the other who was so scared of what you would do to him that he answered every question without even the slightest hesitation. I know Anko hasn't been teaching you long enough to give you even a fraction of the knowledge needed to do that to an opponent. So tell me, what conclusion would you come to."

There were a thousand conclusions to such little evidence. He couldn't disagree with Kakashi though, that was one of the many possibilities. Naruto grinned as he nodded. "You're right, Sensei, I would assume the same." With that he disappeared in a wisp of sand.

Kakashi silently cursed as he too disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

He hadn't gotten an answer and he was no closer to knowing if Naruto was under Kyuubi's control.

The idea of going so far from camp suddenly seemed like a horrible idea. Kakashi was running full speed so it would only take a few minutes to get back to camp but he was sure that Naruto was already there. 'Faster. Faster. Faster. Faster. Faster. Faster.' He mantra'd in his head. He trusted Asuma and Kurenai to stop Naruto if he tried anything. He didn't trust Anko in this case. She was too close to Naruto.

He flew past the tree line, his feet touching the sand of the beach as the camp came into view. He slowed down as he got closer. There was nothing wrong. There was no screaming or fire, nothing. He could see Naruto in his tent, the flap open, his head in Anko's lap as they spoke. Everything else was just as he'd left it. A sigh escaped him. Everything was fine.

**DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN**

Okay, this is a shorter chapter. It was originally longer but when I reread it there was this part that had absolutely nothing to do with anything and for the life of me I couldn't figure out why I put it in so I deleted it. Anyway, I still don't like this chapter that much it seems a little off of my style but hey. Tell me what you think

**ALSO- I'm taking votes on where they will find Gobi. My original idea was to make Gobi sealed into a statue at the bottom of the ocean so that will be one of the choices. The second choice is this. The statue was taken from its place by Kumo Nin and now the Raikage has it. I can go with both choices but if the Raikage has it then there will be a chapter completely dedicated to getting it.**

**PEACE OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Okaaaaaay. Finally, Zabuza and Haku make their appearance… along with Raiga. This chapter will be, hopefully, from the first fight at the lake to the fight at the bridge. I'm not going to change this announcement but I may change what is actually in the chapter. Also, the bleach powers will start to appear in this chapter.

More important AN: Okay, I've had a few people mention it and I need to say this. Anko needs to be with Gaara. Her not being with him will affect the plot later in the story so I'm sorry for all the people who want Anko to stay with Naruto, the story I've planned won't allow it. and if you're wondering why I put her with Naruto if that needed to happen, I'll just say, Naruto won't help… anyone he doesn't care about and throughout this entire story there will be five people he cares about. Gaara, Anko, Shukaku, Kyuubi, and Nibi. There will be others that he is civil with but those are the only ones he will care about.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elfen Lied, or Bleach

"GET DOWN!"

Each Jonin grabbed as many of their Genin as possible. Kakashi pulling Sasuke and Sakura down. Asuma getting Shikamaru and Ino. Ino grabbed Choji in an attempt to stay balanced and pulled him down along with them. Kurenai got Hinata while Shino pulled down Tazuna and Kiba. Anko and Naruto fell on their own, letting their legs just drop from under them.

Kubikiri Hōchō flew over them, crashing into a tree on the side of the trail they were walking on. Naruto watched as Zabuza fell from leaves and landed on his swords handle. The Jonin were up immediately, showing no sign of actual movement. The Genin pulled themselves up quickly but nothing compared to their sensei's. Even Naruto, who was faster than the other Genin, still moved slowly compared to the Jonin's true speed.

"Momochi Zabuza, Kirigakure no Kijin (Demon of the Hidden Mist)" Asuma stated immediately. He, being a former member of Twelve Guardian Nin, knew a majority of the high profile missing-nin by name, title, and appearance. He knew all of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū.

Zabuza smirked under his makeshift mask. "It's an honor to be known by one of Konoha's elite." He said as he looked over the four adult Nin. "Sharingan Kakashi. One of the survivors of the Twelve Guardian Nin, Sarutobi Asuma. Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha, Kurenai Yuuhi. Finally, the Apprentice of the Snake Sannin, Mitarashi Anko. You're missing Maito Gai, Taijutsu Specialist of Konoha but other than him all of the best are here."

He'd read up on the best, or rather had Haku learn their names so he could find them in the Bingo book. All Jonin were in somebody's bingo book. The missing-nin were in the Anbu's bingo book but standard bingo books carried the names of all nin that had some sort of record. Fortunately they all did.

It was pure luck alone that everything had been ready in time for the ambush. Haku was in the trees on the riverside and Raiga was waiting on the other side of River for his signal. Zabuza and Raiga were going to be the only one's fighting as Haku was still tired from finding and bringing back Raiga through the use of her Ice Shunshin alone. She could fight but she was going to be their backup, if they needed it.

They were two of Kiri's most dangerous missing-nin; they could handle two of the Jonin each.

There was the Genin though. There were nine of them and none looked particularly dangerous. Zabuza knew one of them was strong though, one of them held two of the world's strongest creatures. 'Which one is it?' Zabuza asked.

'**I can't tell. Kyuubi's Chakra is so potent, it almost as if he was free. When a demon is free their Chakra radiates from their bodies. Right now this entire area is filled with Kyuubi's chakra. It's extremely thin, almost unnoticeable… I can't tell which human he's inside.'**

'Can you feel Nibi then?'

'**No. she is hidden behind Kyuubi's Chakra as well.'**

'Great.' Zabuza thought. He was slightly worried about the Jonin but both he and Raiga had fought against worse odds. He would take Kakashi and Asuma, they were the strongest of their group and he was the strongest of him and Raiga. Kurenai and Anko were for Raiga. The Genin would, hopefully, be told to stay back but if they decided to try to help, then Haku would incapacitate them. He knew she wouldn't kill them. She was a kind hearted person and she had enough trouble killing Chunin and Jonin. She couldn't kill a Genin, especially when they were so young.

Kakashi tilted his head toward the Genin, not taking his eyes off of Zabuza, "stay back, remember what we told you in Konoha, stay close to Tazuna, and protect him. If anything happens to us, take him and run. _Do not_ try to fight if we lose."

The Jonin moved in front of the Genin as Kakashi spoke, each drawing a weapon of some sort. For Asuma it was his trench knives. A small extension of wind formed off them, showing Asuma's mastery of the element. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Anko stuck to the simple Kunai, it being the easiest and most comfortable weapon for the three.

"Give up the old man and you all walk out of this alive." Zabuza said. "Resist…" his gaze trailed away from the Jonin, stopping on Hinata. "I'm sure Kumo would be thrilled if I brought them the girl." A smirk formed on his hidden lips as Hinata's eyes widened.

"Don't react, it's what he wants." Kurenai said. "Stay calm, you have nothing to worry about we won't let anything happen to you."

Hinata nodded slowly the fear of Zabuza's threat wasn't going to go away that easily though. Kumo had tried for the Byakugan before; they had tried to take her. It had been the single most frightening moment of her life. Kurenai knew this and it was the only reason she tried to calm the girl. Had he threatened any of the other Genin she wouldn't have reacted at all. Reacting showed that she cared for what happened to Hinata and that made the girl a target.

"You're outmatched here Zabuza. Four against one… you have no room to make threats." Kakashi pointed out. "Or demands." He finished as he glanced at Tazuna. He was in the middle of the Genin. He still had to check. Momochi Zabuza was a skilled Jonin. His area of expertise landed in assassination, specifically silent killing. The Kirigakure no Jutsu and the Mizu Bunshin being his two main Jutsu.

Both were low class Jutsu but Zabuza made them deadly. It was nearly impossible to tell him apart from his clones and while hidden inside the mist, he was a deadly monster. The Kirigakure no Kijin, a demon.

He had to check on Tazuna because he wasn't sure if the Zabuza that was perched on his blade was the real thing.

"**Rairyū no Tatsumaki (Lightning Dragon Tornado)!"**

Kakashi's eyes widened as he twisted toward the Genin and Tazuna, his Chakra gathering in his hand. **"Raikiri (Lightning Cutter)!" **He shoved his hand forward slamming it into the head of the Dragon made of lightning that was rushing toward the group.

It was a reflex action, using Raikiri, but it was one of his most effective jutsus. It split the dragon in half as it collided. Sending small jolts through the nine Genin. Naruto recovered first, the bolt wasn't strong enough to do anything major. It felt like the shock plugging something in wrong.

"Get away now! Naruto, head the group, get Tazuna to his house. We'll meet you there." Kakashi ordered. Naruto nodded though he had no intention of leaving the fight.

"Tazuna-san." Naruto started his voice void of emotion. "Which direction?" he asked simply.

Tazuna, unable to speak, pointed west. He'd been in fights before. He'd watched his daughter's husband's public execution while holding his daughter as she sobbed. He was an experienced man. He hadn't been prepared, though, not for a dragon to be launched at him. He'd seen his death as it approached him and he was honestly scared shitless.

Naruto nodded before turning away from the genin.

"I'm afraid I can't let them leave." Zabuza said, his hands forming a jutsu. **"Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique)." **He muttered as the already present mist grew thicker. "Nothing, personal." He said, his voice echoing through the mist. "Just business."

"Move." Naruto ordered the other Genin. It was the same dull voice but it held an air of command. Even Sasuke obeyed without question. "Now." Naruto whispered as he traded placed with a Kagebunshin. The clone immediately ran after the group. He knew they wouldn't be useful in a fight and the clone only had to get them far enough away. Tazuna was with them though, so he had to make sure that neither Zabuza nor their other assailant could get to them.

**(With the Jonin)**

They were being smothered in Zabuza's killer intent. Kurenai was the most affected by it and she only wavered slightly. They were Jonin. They weren't allowed to falter, even under the most extreme conditions. This was one of those situations. It had been foolish to send the Genin off alone, and most of them knew it. It had been a snap decision upon Zabuza's jutsu and while it did protect them from Zabuza there was another attacker and they had nobody keeping him/her from going after the Genin.

"Kurenai, Asuma!" Kakashi said as he brought up a Kunai, stopping Zabuza's massive blade. Such a small blade wouldn't normaly stop such a large sword but Kakashi was one of the few Jonin who knew how to infuse Chakra into his weapons. It didn't do anything special but it did fortify them. "Follow them. Kill anyone who attacks."

The pair nodded as they vanished, leaving Anko and him to fight the missing-nin.

Zabuza cursed silently, he knew he would be able to handle his pair, but Raiga… Raiga was good, no doubt, but Asuma was a master of his element along with, a slightly weaker, Katon element. Raiga had his Raiton along with his blades. He had almost no Genjutsu abilities and that was Kurenai's strength.

He silently prayed that Raiga recognized the danger and fled.

His thoughts were broken as he pulled his head back, narrowly dodging a shuriken from Anko. He smirked as three clones formed from the water in the mist. He no longer needed seals for the Jutsu and the only reason he still used them for the Kirigakure no Jutsu was so he could make the mist thicker. Sight wasn't a necessity for him to kill. He'd mastered the silent killing technique to that extent.

Kakashi cursed as he reached for his headband, pulling it to reveal his eye. A clone was a clone and only a shadow clone had the same level of Chakra as their creator. His eye could see the Chakra levels in the three attackers. He was honestly surprised to see that all three had miniscule levels of Chakra in their bodies.

There was a sharp 'Clang' and he turned to Anko who was holding her own Kunai against the edge of Kubikiri Hōchō which was held by the real Zabuza.

**(Naruto)**

He followed Kyuubi's instructions perfectly. He let Chakra flare slightly in his arm, releasing more of the demonic Chakra. Kyuubi had said that it would take practice to actually feel the difference in human Chakra and Demon Chakra since both were now natural to him so he allowed his demonic father to lead him to the other source of the lightning dragon.

It wasn't really a surprise to see the man tracking the group of Genin which, to his surprise, was now accompanied by Asuma and Kurenai. He smirked as he began to get closer to the man. He wasn't sure what would happen but he wanted to try his new arm out fully. It had worked out marvelously on Kakashi and he'd barely used any of his strength. Here was an enemy that he was allowed to kill.

He wasn't going to hold back and, as a personally restriction, he wasn't going to use his vectors. If things got… dangerous then he would use them but as long as he was doing well then they would be off limits.

"_**Wait till he begins his next Jutsu. With the two Jonin there he'll want to make it something big. Take him out while he's concentrated on it." **_Nibi instructed. Naruto nodded slightly, flexing his arm as he did. It was still bandaged, but they were slowly dissolving. The thin wrappings not being able to stand the demonic Chakra that constantly leaked from the furry appendage. It didn't matter much, now that it was held in an actual Chakra system it replenished itself as it leaked, keeping the reserves the same level constantly.

He waited patiently as he followed the Nin. He took notice of how he stiffened slightly before continuing on.

The man was a little shorter than average and his back seemed to hunch slightly under his coat so either he was carrying something on his back or he was deformed. He assumed the man to be carrying something since most of the people with a physical deformity, that were ninja, often didn't survive very long.

The man started into his Jutsu and Naruto readied his arm.

'**Concentrate a large portion my Chakra to your palm like you would for Haiburi. When you feel it start to spread to your arm release it all. Not in the burst like you would with Haiburi, release it all instantly. This is the attack I told you about. Extremely destructive and very draining.'**

Naruto did as he was told and watched as the bandages dissolved completely. He didn't mind much, it felt good to feel the breeze on his arm, but he would need to get it covered again before any of his group showed up.

"**Raiton: Raikyu (Lightning Release: Lightning Ball)!"**

Naruto launched his Chakra as soon as he saw the lightning begin to gather at the ends of the attackers now drawn swords. He heard Kyuubi scream the attack inside his head. His mouth mimicked the name. **"Cero!"**

'dodge'

Raiga heard the whisper and dropped his Jutsu immediately, jumping out of the way as soon as he could. His half lidded eyes widened when he saw the enormous beam of Chakra fly through the spot he'd just been standing. The beam continued onward before slamming into the ground. Raiga was blown backward from the sheer force of the attack. He'd tried to hold himself to the ground with Chakra but even the ground beneath him ruptured, throwing him into the air.

"You were able to move in time." A dead voice entered the area.

Raiga looked around, unable to tell where it was coming from. "Find him." he muttered.

'Hai'

"That was quite powerful." He said, a wicked simile gracing his lips. With Ranmaru looking for his attacker he had nothing to worry about. It would just be another enemy, another burial. "Show yourself so I may grace you with a most beautiful burial."

"Disturbing words from one of the stronger people I've faced. Sadly you're strength will not be enough to save you." The ground around him shattered. Raiga jumped up, his reflexes being the only thing saving him from falling. There hadn't been a warning or even a sound that indicated the attack. He readied his blades as he landed again.

'Above you Raiga-sama!' Ranmaru yelled, only Raiga hearing him. **"Ikazuchi no Kiba (Fangs of Lightning)!" **He raised his swords, the Lightning Fangs, into the air, and released twin bolts of lightning into the sky. "Where is he?" Raiga all but yelled.

His opponent had dodged an aerial attack and all but disappeared afterwards. That took skill and it angered Raiga that the man had avoided him. What was worse, though, was the fact that he had yet to even see his opponent. He'd heard the disembodied voice but there had yet to be a body.

'Left!'

Raiga shifted his stance, cocking his back arm, as he prepared to strike. What he saw surprised him.

A boy. A boy no older than the Genin that he had been stalking. 'It probably is one of them.' he thought sourly. Zabuza had warned him that one of the Genin was dangerous and he hadn't fully believed the man. He believed him now, the boy was dangerous, but he knew he could win. At a single glance he could see all the holes in the youngster's stance. It wasn't much of a stance considering he was in mid air but there were still plenty of ways to strike him down and he fully intended on doing that.

Raiga jumped up, preparing both blades to hit one of the open areas in Naruto's style. As soon as his feet left the ground a loud yell entered the field.

"**Cero!"**

The boy he was staring at got a sadistic grin on his face as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Raiga twisted his body in the air just in time to see a red light flying toward him. There was no time for anything. He couldn't dodge, he was still air born and the beam would hit him before he touched the ground, and he had no jutsu that could move him from his spot. 'Shit.' Was his last thought before pain overtook him.

Naruto stared at the destruction his new attack had left. Trees were uprooted and some were just plain gone, completely disintegrated from the power of the attack. Kyuubi had been right, it was extremely powerful. It was only one of the perks that he had gotten to test though. He'd punched the ground with all his might to see if he could shake the area Raiga had been standing. He'd destroyed the entire field.

It was astounding.

He was slightly disappointed though. He'd expected an actually fight from Raiga, a challenge. A shadow clone as a distraction was all it took though. It was all he needed to make Raiga jump.

With a sigh he walked toward the area Raiga had been in. hopefully the man's body had survived.

'**Don't get your hopes up. The Cero is powerful; one of my best moves, if there is anything left of him it won't be whole.'**

'_**I was expecting more from him too, though.'**_ Nibi chimed in, showing her agreement with Naruto. _**'He was stalking two Jonin and preparing to attack them. I was expecting him to at least be a Jonin himself.'**_

'**To be fair, Naruto caught him off guard with the first Cero. Tell me, if you were a human and you felt a wave of pure demonic Chakra flying at you, would be able to stand your ground like there was absolutely nothing to fear. I sure as hell know I wouldn't.'**

Naruto Chuckled to himself as he pushed the fallen trees aside, continuing his search for his enemy's body. 'It's amusing to hear you speak of treating a human fairly, Kyuubi, he fought like a child. Scared or not the outcome is the same.'

'**True…'** Kyuubi agreed a small smirk forming on his lips. **'I still think you should fight somebody without the element of surprise on your side. It would be easier to gauge your skill level in the human rankings.'**

'I know, I'll fight my next opponent head on, no surprises.'

'**Good.'**

'_**Naruto-kun, there's something alive about fifteen feet to your left.'**_

Sure enough Raiga was exactly where Nibi had pointed him though it was obvious to see the man was dead. The boy next to him, however, was very much alive. "Who are you?" Naruto asked as he kneeled down Next to the body.

Kyuubi had been right, it wasn't whole. The right arm was gone, along with part of the shoulder, and most of his clothing was burned away revealing the now burn and missing flesh. Naruto glanced around the area, briefly wondering how the body had gotten there. It was a good ways away from spot his Cero had hit Raiga. Shrugging it off, he turned back to the boy.

"You killed him." It came out in a whisper. "You Killed him!" it wasn't a yell, Naruto noted, the boy sounded too tired to yell.

"Yes I did. He was my enemy. Now you have yet to answer my question. Who are you?" Naruto responded, not really caring about the tears that sprang from the boy's eyes. Obviously the man had been impotent to the kid but that really didn't matter. He was dead and if the kid didn't stop wailing and start talking, he would be too. "This is the last time I will ask, who are you?" He asked again.

"Shut the hell up!" the boy tried to yell again. It was almost as funny as Kyuubi's attempt to justify the pitiful fight he'd just had. "I'll kill you!" Naruto watched as the kid fumbled with a kunai that he'd obviously never used before.

Naruto's human hand shot forward, as he used one of the few Jutsu he'd completely mastered. **"Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind)!"** his hand didn't stop when it came in contact with the boy's chest, the concentrated wind formed around his hand, making it sharp, deadly. Naruto felt the warm blood start to soak his arm. It sent a tingle down his spine. It was even better than killing with Haiburi. There wasn't blood with Haiburi, it was all muscle.

He was honestly glad that he'd gone through the trouble of mastering Kaze no Yaiba. He'd only mastered two other Jutsu. The Kawarimi and the Kage Bunshin. He'd planned on getting several others on that list when he returned to Konoha but he was going to have to master one handed seals first.

He stood up, looking at his hand. There was blood running down it and he knew it would dry before he got to Tazuna's. He sighed as he closed his eyes.

'_Get the hell back here!'_

Naruto shook his head as the last memories of his clone filled his head. It seemed Asuma noticed and promptly destroyed the clone. "Let's give em' a shock." he said as his vectors removed Raiga's head. Naruto really had no clue who the man was but he knew who Zabuza was. This man held blades as well so it was… logical… to assume that this man was also one of Mist's ex-swordsmen.

**(With Kakashi and Anko)**

"Thank you for disabling him." The hunter-nin spoke.

Anko grinded her teeth together as she ran across the lake trying to get to the fake hunter-nin that Kakashi was simply talking to. With a rush of wind Zabuza was gone along with his partner. She didn't stop running. The momentum was useful as she slammed her palm to the back of Kakashi's head. She openly screamed as he turned into a log.

"Damn it Kakashi! Why the hell did you let them go!" she yelled as she turned to the shore where Kakashi was now standing.

Kakashi kept his bored expression as he shrugged and held up his hand, revealing part of the arm warmer that Zabuza had been wearing. "With the near death state he was put in, he'll be out for a while. That'll give use time to train our teams and allow me to use this." he indicated the piece of fabric he held, "to locate Gato's base. That's where Zabuza will flee and my dogs will be able to track his scent there."

That, unfortunately, made sense and Anko now felt a little guilty that she'd attempted to hurt him. She wouldn't act on the guilt, or show it, but it was still there. She just sighed "Well if that's the plan then let's catch up to them. We're wasting time talking."

While it was true that they were wasting time on the lake, it wasn't the only reason she wanted to hurry. She wanted to get to Naruto. He liked to fight. She fully understood that. If not from the fact that he'd killed three Jonin in Kumo then it was from his fight with the Oni Kyōdai. He'd been sent away from the fight though and she knew that, that would annoy, possibly anger, him. She wanted to make sure he wasn't doing anything rash.

For two Jonin, who didn't have to watch a Genin, they moved relatively quickly. It didn't even take them ten minutes to get to the house. Anko was the first in, Kakashi being too tired to oppose her as she shoved past him to get inside. Tazuna was there, holding his daughter and grandson as they waited. Kurenai and Asuma were standing in front of the Genin and they were in front of the family.

The entire group seemed to relax when Anko and Kakashi walked in.

"Zabuza?"

"Alive." Kakashi said immediately, responding to Asuma's question, "But not a threat for now. He was put in a false death state by a fake hunter-nin." he glanced at Sasuke. He could see the boy glaring at him. He didn't look pleased at all. Far from in fact.

"Where's Naruto?"

Anko's question brought him out of his focus on Sasuke. Anko's question was right; He glanced at the Genin again. There only eight of them there.

"He disappeared sometime after we left you guys with Zabuza. He left a Kage bunshin with us and it worked till we got here. I told him to get back here before I dispelled it." Asuma informed them. "We're not sure where he went." It wasn't good either. Of all the Genin that could have disappeared, the Jinchuriki was the one that did. Not that any of the Jonin wanted their students to disappear but Naruto was the one that the village considered important.

"Well that's wonderful." Anko said as she slid past her fellow ninja and dropped onto Tazuna's couch. "Do we even know how many ninja this Gato bastard hired? We took care of Zabuza and his little friend but that leaves the one that used the Raiton Jutsu."

"That could have been the hunter-nin." Kurenai said.

Anko shook her head. "Nope. Wrong Chakra."

"Wrong chakra?" Kiba popped in, wondering what she was talking about.

"Anko is a sensor type." A cold voice said. Everyone looked to see Naruto standing in the doorway. "She can feel the difference in people's Chakra when the person uses it."

Sakura was the first to react to Naruto's presence and she was also the first to see his hand. "Naruto." she started slowly, "What's on your hand?" The question made the rest of the group look at Naruto's unwrapped hand. In it was a single scroll. _On_ it and on his forearm was the dried blood that he knew would leave an impression.

"Blood. Why?"

"Whose blood, Naruto?" Kakashi prodded.

Naruto shrugged, "Not sure. I didn't get their names."

Sakura's eyes widened at the answer. He didn't know who he killed. That alone set the warning bells off in her head. There was also the dried blood, the dead eyes, and the calm tone. He hardly seemed human and her mind was telling her to avoid him.

Sasuke was having… mixed feelings. Naruto was obviously strong and he seemed far less reserved that Kakashi. This made Sasuke happy, he would be able to get the dobe to train him. This also angered him beyond reason. This was the dobe! How was the dobe stronger than him? It shouldn't be possible yet here Naruto was, blood dripping off his hand looking like he was straight out of a horror movie. The clothes and demeanor fit.

Anko sighed. "Sarutobi said you weren't allowed to kill without reason Naruto. What did they do?"

Kakashi looked at Anko for a moment before refocusing on Naruto. This was another thing he filed under 'ask Sarutobi immediately upon return'. Why did the Hokage have to tell Naruto he wasn't _allowed_ to kill? It was basically saying that Naruto would kill if that restriction wasn't set.

Naruto tossed Anko the scroll he was holding. There was blood on it but he was sure she wouldn't mind. "It's the one who used Rairyū no Tatsumaki while we were talking to Zabuza. I don't know who he is but I thought you might."

She nodded before she turned to Tazuna. "You may want to take them into the kitchen." She said, nodding toward his family. The old man nodded before shooing the pair along. Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, said she would start dinner as she left. "You burned his body right, Naruto?" he nodded, and she turned to the other Genin. "Some of you may not be ready for this. Turn away now if you don't want to see a dead man."

Kurenai sighed as she pulled Asuma away. Kakashi was the Jonin in charge of the mission and he could deal with Naruto. They were going to go sit down.

Some of the Genin turned away. Hinata just didn't have the heart to look and Sakura was still shaking from their encounter with Zabuza. She couldn't handle a dead body. Ino turned to take care of her friend. Choji, too, turned away just not feeling up to it.

The rest focused on the scroll In Anko's hand. Shino and Shikamaru already knew what they were about to see and Sasuke and Kiba wanted to see what Naruto had done.

"Okay," Anko said as she unrolled the scroll and pulsed her Chakra into it, knowing that Naruto had made sure his scrolls reacted to her. The head popped out immediately. Kakashi's eyes widened. He knew that face. He hadn't seen it in some time and it was now slightly deformed but he still recognized the face of Raiga Kurosuki. He didn't hold that knowledge in.

"Raiga Kurosuki. Ex-Jonin from mist and member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū. One of Kiri's most dangerous missing-nin." He said with a slight edge in his voice. "Naruto…" He was at a loss for words. "How?" was all he could say.

"I caught him off guard." Naruto said. "I waited till he was about to attack the rest of them." he waved his arm at his fellow Genin. "He started his Jutsu and I jumped in. you'd be surprised how much of an advantage surprise gives."

Kakashi didn't believe him, Naruto could tell, but that was all he was going to tell them. He'd tell Anko the whole truth later when they were alone.

The Genin that were still looking were okay, having all prepared themselves. It was a bit of a shock to see the severed head but the bigger shock was that it had been Naruto that did it. Sakura, however, was not prepared when she glimpsed back and saw the head in Anko's lap.

"Bathroom!" Ino yelled, not looking back.

"Hall, first door on the right!" Tsunami's voice called from the kitchen.

Naruto watched with a small grin as Ino ushered Sakura into the bathroom as Sakura struggled to keep her lunch. "Well it's good to know whose head I have and even better I know that I can get some extra money off it." he smirked as he walked past the group and poked his head into the kitchen "Where might we be sleeping." He asked in an unusually polite tone.

He noticed Kurenai and Asuma sitting at the table talking quietly. He was focused on Tsunami though.

"There are empty rooms at the end of the hall. The last one on the right and the last two on the left. You can set up in there if you need to rest."

"Much appreciated." He said as he tipped his hat. "I'll be laying down now. Despite my Chakra reserves fighting someone like that was draining." He said as he walked past the group again. "Oh, Can you re-seal that when you're done Anko. I don't want it to start decaying."

He chuckled to himself as he picked the room on the right. He set up the full bed set so Anko didn't have to do much when she laid down. He was honestly exhausted though. He still had more Chakra than most Jonin but the strain that the Cero put on his arm wasn't something to laugh at. It was tiring as hell.

**(Trees outside)**

"Hmmmm. So young. It's so wonderful to see someone so devoted at that age. Jashin-sama" the man said with a smirk, "Welcome your new follower in blood." His hands began to fly through hand seals. He didn't know what they were as he'd never seen them. They weren't the normal set and he wasn't actually controlling his body. He knew that his lord was using him to initiate the new member and he didn't care in the slightest.

"**Onipo"** His mouth moved on its own accord, **"Chishio Fuu (Demon Art: Blood Seal)!"**

Nobody saw the blood on Naruto's hand slowly pull its way down to his middle finger, form around it, and solidify into a golden ring that had a circle with an upside down triangle engraved into the top of it.

**DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN DN**

Okay, this is a shorter Chapter but the wave ark WILL end in the next Chapter and the Gobi hunt will begin!

Next Chapter: The Fox's maw, bond between demons.


End file.
